Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: When Elsa met Hans she thought she had found a new friend, but as they grew, a lover. But things take a turn for the worst when she wakes one day to find he had cut off her snow white wings. Furious, she curses his newborn son with eternal sleep and seals the Moores from mankind. But will Elsa still go through with her plan after becoming attached to the boy? Will true love win?
1. Chapter 1

" _There is an old tale of two kingdoms, neighbors of each other, but at the same time ignorant of their neighbor. In one lived people much like you and me, ruled by a vain and selfish king, leaving all to question one another, live in greed, and thirst for power. Unlike its neighbor, the Moores, where there lived countless different, magical creatures beyond your wildest dreams and they need neither king nor queen, for they rely on each other."_

Our story begins in the pure, green, thriving lands filled with breath-taking waterfalls and forests with creeks and ponds, rivers filled with jewels instead of pebbles at its depths. Birds with flourishing, curled aqua blue and mint-green feathers roamed the skies, while blue nymphs with dragonfly-like wings danced across the waters with golden dust flowing around them to add to their god-like grace and beauty.

" _They saw it would take a great hero or great villain to bring these two great lands. But from where this person comes from, is unsure. In an old tree in the Moores, lives a fairy. To you, she may seem like an ordinary girl, for she...was a fairy."_

Up on a cliff that overlooked a grand, beautiful river, stood a lone, strong oak tree. Nestled within its center with only worn, teal pillows and a teal, blue and brown quilt to comfort her at night, sat a little girl no older than eight with blonde hair so pale it almost seemed white with skin like snow, rosy, narrowed cheekbones and eyes that glistened like ice in the sunlight. She wore a simple dark blue dress with a purple collar, cuffs and sash around her waist with black lacing and matching shoes with a black choker necklace with a purple gem hanging off it. Her hair was tied back into a single, perfect braid with a dark blue band holding back her bangs. Her most unique features, however, were her crystal blue horns, which sat atop her head and her snow white, hawk-like wings which were folded around her. Her eyes glimmered with silver as gentle flurries of snow levitated two wooden puppets of a boy and girl to make them look like they were dancing.

 _"She was no ordinary fairy, she had been gifted with the natural magic of winter since birth. Making very powerful even as a child."_

A sudden snap made her head snap away from her dolls as they slowly levitated to the ground safely. Standing, she carefully made her way along the branches, till she found a broken branch. The silver that once shone in her eyes was replaced with gold as she placed her hands over the place it had snapped. From beneath her hands, a soft golden glow came from beneath as the branch straightened and was mended to be good as new. "There you go..." She smiled but didn't feel like lying back down, so she went out to the the opening in the leaves and branches, spreading her wings as she felt the warmth of the sunlight on her face.

 _"And her name...was Elsa."_

Elsa then took off into a clean dive off the face of the cliff from her tree. Elsa let out a contented sigh as she flew effortless through the air, gliding down through the little hills that led to the grand river, sparing waves at the nature spirits and elves as they went about their day. "Good morning!" Elsa chirped as she past two periwinkle-purple colored fairies with silvery-grey wings tending to the lovely whitish-yellow flowers that grew along the banks. "Morning!" They called back, waving.

"Good morning Mr. Appleganger!" Elsa called as she flew by a root-based sprite that didn't have wings with moss on its body like a shawl, wearing an giant acorn for a hat, which he took off and waved in greeting at her, "I love your new hat!"

Elsa swooped along the river to find the river fairies doing their beautiful dance, while performing their duties in keeping the waters clear and healthy, something Elsa always admired and respected. "Good morning girls," Elsa greeted, "Lovely work, keep it up." She then kept up to the shallow parts, where a trio of goblins were playing in the mud. Noticing her, one goblin scooped up some mud and Elsa's eyes widened at the mischievous gleam in the goblin's eyes.

"No...No..!" Elsa said yelping as she quickly avoided getting hit by the mud-ball, but a nearby goblin wasn't as lucky and got hit right in the face. Elsa giggled quietly as the goblins began to argue, which resulted in a mud fight. Elsa shook her head, smiling as she ran a hand through the water, her touch created a trail of ice.

But then, she noticed an odd sight, some of the creatures had gathered at the Water Center, where all the rivers connected at the stones. "Oh, there she is!" A female voice said. "Elsa!" Another called. "Elsa, over here!" A third added.

The voices belonged to three pixes, who were in the center of the commotion, fluttering high above the ground. The owner of the first voice was a female pixe with mid-back long golden blonde hair in a braid with a blue headband woven with purple beads and sky blue eyes. She wore a purple, flower-themed dress with a knee-long skirt and several pouches on her blue belt with blue and purple-laced boots. The second voice belonged to another blonde pixe, but with straw-blonde hair in three braids, two of which hung over her shoulders and her eyes were a greyish-blue. She wore a green, flower-bud-themed hat with white petals along the edge, while wearing a slim, green dress with yellowish-green, elbow-long sleeves and matching blouse collar and boots, which had dark green lacings. The final voice belonged to a strawberry-blonde pixe with a roundish face, electric-blue eyes and wore her hair in pigtails. She wore a smooth, blue dress that almost resembled water with off-shoulder, skin-tight sparkly, whitish-blue sleeves that reached her wrists with dewdrop-shaped stones decorating the waistline and cuffs with darker blue shoes.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she landed, frost spreading out from beneath her feet. "Elsa, the tr-" The purple pixe began. "Why do you get to tell her?" The green pixe interrupted, "I want to tell her!"

"Not up for debate Ruffnut," The purple pixe huffed, "I tell this time, you tell next time, than Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But you told her last time!" The green pixe, Ruffnut, complained. "Oh, fine!" The purple pixe groaned. "Thank you," Ruffnut smiled.

"Tell me what?" Elsa demanded in impatience. "Elsa, the..." Ruffnut began only to be interrupted by the blue pixe, Anna. "The tre menn kjemper (1) guards have caught a human thief at the pool of jewels!" Anna blurted earning a scathing look from Ruffnut and an amused one from the purple pixe, which made her sheepish as she apologized, "Sorry Ruff."

Elsa, however, was too shocked to speak. A human in the Moores! And whoever it was, was stealing from her home! With that in mind, Elsa took flight with a mighty beat of her wings, creating a shockwave so strong, it knocked everyone back, sending the pixes flipping over themselves and flying backwards. Once righted, Anna frowned after the white-fairy as she said, "She's always in a hurry with her big wings!"

"Humans in the Moores!" The purple pixe said fretting with worry as Ruffnut pulled herself out of a upwardly curved purple flower, "I hope its not another war!" The other creatures that were attending the meeting also made worried sounds, the last war the humans raged had hit far too close to the Moores for their liking, if they raged another there was no guarantee they won't actually be involved this time around.

Elsa, however, wasn't as worried, a thief was far different than a warrior having wondered in. She was more angry that a human would have the nerve to steal from her home. Thankfully, the Pool of Jewels wasn't far from the meeting place, from beneath the glimmering, clear blue water was glittering gemstones in the place of sand and pebbles, all small in size and varied in color. Surrounding a cave shielded by long curtains of moss and willow branches were three of the tre menn kjemper guard, who protected the Moores from those who sought it harm. They resembled giant roots that somehow twisted and melded together to form a rugged, human-like shape with moss growing all over, the roots that made the feet were melded together to form a platform-like appendages made from wood, soil and moss, while the roots on the top of their heads branched out and thinned like hair and they held gigantic spears made from wood and rock.

As Elsa landed, coating the rock's top with frost, one of the tre menn kjemper spoke to her in its deep, grumbled, raspy tongue, motioning to the cave to warn her to be careful. "I'm not afraid," She assured him, looking at the cave with curiosity sparkling in her blue eyes, "Besides, I've never seen a human up-close," Narrowing her eyes, she called out, "Don't be afraid, come out."

"No," A male voice called back, Elsa blinked, for it sounded remarkably young, "They aim to kill me!"

"But they won't," Elsa assured. "I'd still rather not," The human replied and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he added, "Besides, they're darn horrible to look at." The same tre menn giganten (2) gave a sound of insult, while Elsa looked both stunned and mad.

"Now that's very rude!" Elsa shouted at him as the frost became ice, before smiling up at the tre menn giganten, "Don't worry Aslak (3), you're classically handsome!" The tre menn giganten then looked bashful, smiling back, before the two returned their attention to the cave, "Come out, no one will harm you."

There was no response for a moment, before a figure stepped from the protective curtain onto the rocks along the outside. The human looked no older than her, a child, just about an inch or so taller than her with deep red hair and eyes green like the leaves in the middle of summer, his skin was just slightly more tanned compared to her snow-white complexion and he had a curious, yet timid nature about him. He was dressed in a long-sleeved, hooded brown shirt that seemed worn with a black belt holding up his tanned-colored pants, which were torn a bit at the ends with dark brown sandals. Around his shoulder was a single worn brown bag and wore a blacken ring. Elsa could only stare, this wasn't what she pictured at all!

"You...you're just...a boy..." She managed to say. The human boy just gave a miffed look and retorted, "And you're just a girl."

"What's your name?" Elsa asked, "What do they call you?"

"My name's Hans," The boy answered, "What's yours?"

"I'm Elsa," She replied before Aslak spoke to her again, making her nod, "Right," She then returned her attention to Hans, "You have to give it back."

"Give what back?" Hans asked feigning innocence. Elsa didn't buy it one minute, instead she gave a patient sigh and held out her hand, the other on her hip with a look that said 'hand it over'. Hans sighed seeing he wasn't going to get away with his deed, before reaching into his bag and took out a single rosy-pink stone, it resembled an opal but shimmered like a diamond. When he tossed it to her, Elsa smiled as she gently tossed the gem back into the pool where it belonged.

Hours later, Elsa could be seen escorting Hans on-foot to the boarder where the lands of his homeland and the Moores met. "If I had known you were going to throw it away," Hans told her as they trudged through the woods towards the clearing where tall rocks were placed to mark the boarder, "I would've kept it."

"I wasn't throwing it away," Elsa told him, "I was returning it home, like I'm doing for you," She stopped so she remained in the trees' shade, while Hans took a few steps out, taking in the view of the castle and Elsa followed his eyes, wondering what was so special about a stone building. "I'm going to live there someday," He told her pointing at the castle, "In the castle."

"Where do you live now?" Elsa asked. "In a barn..." Hans replied after a moment, making Elsa perk up a little at the prospect of knowing humans who worked with the earth, it was pretty close to fairies. "So you're parents are farmers?" She guessed, but Hans remained silent for a longer moment then before.

"My parents are dead," He finally admitted, causing Elsa's smile to vanish and guilt, yet sympathy shone in her eyes as she too looked down. "Mine are too," Elsa said and a silence past for a full three minutes.

"I better get going," Hans said beginning to leave. "You shouldn't come back, you know," Elsa said making him stop with a sly smile, eyes sparkling, face flushing she added, "It isn't safe."

Hans turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Supposed I did, if I took the risk," He said, "Would you be here?" In response, a mock-serious expression took Elsa's face as she responded, "Perhaps..." Hans stared at her and she stared back for a solid moment, before they both broke out into small smiles before Hans held out his hand. Elsa hesitated before extending her hand, but before she could grasp it completely a blinding hot pain shot through her hand and arm, making her shriek and yank her hand back, the grass beneath her feet began to get frosty.

"What?" Hans asked in alarm, but didn't move to help her in fear of hurting her more, "What's wrong?" Looking at his hand, she spied what caused the burn, which almost immediately healed. "Your ring," She told him, much to his confusion as he looked at it, "Iron burns fairies."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Hans said in shock-remorse, had he had known he wouldn't have worn such a thing and now it hurt his new friend. Taking it off, he chucked the ring of iron far into the field far from the Moores. Elsa looked stunned, yet a small sliver of a smile ghosted onto her face as her cheeks turned pink, watching him leave as he waved at her, calling, "See you later Elsa!" Her eyes shimmered with hope at his words as she laid awake in her tree that night, wondering how long it would be until she saw her new friend again.

 _"Elsa didn't know quite what to think when Hans cast away his ring. He; who had so little in the world, threw away his even fewer_ _possessions, so that their hands may touch again. Her heart was moved. And so, a thief who had hoped to steal a simple gem, had stolen something far more precious."_

* * *

And so begins my very own Frozen and How To Train Your Dragon crossover version of Maleficent!

I think that Elsa makes the perfect Maleficent because their both powerful, confident female characters who learn from their mistakes and come out the hero even if people saw then as a villain at first. Besides, Elsa was suppose to be a villain at first, but 'Let it Go' got her changed to a hero instead. Also, Astrid, Ruffnut and Anna would make perfect pixes, I can just picture putting all three of them together in one room and all hell would probably break loose, not to say they can't get along enough to try and find a solution like getting Aurora to wake up.

So, read and review, and remember the golden rule; NO FLAMING!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, Luka here! And I'm here with the next chapter of my 'Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings', just to address some concerns, please forgive me if my grammar is off in some way, I'm not perfect and I fail to see the error until after I post. Now, without further a-due, let's get this chapter going.

* * *

" _And after a while, Hans kept his word…and returned to the Moores…"_

Hans stood at the edge of the Moores where he had last seen Elsa, hands cupped around his mouth as he called as loud as he could, "Elsa? Elsa! Elsa!"

Yet, the snow fairy did not appear, even after he waited a moment and called again. Giving a sigh of disappointment, Hans turned to leave, only to hear wing beats as a chill ran up his spine and he heard feet softly landing as a cold breeze flew against his back. Turning around, he saw Elsa standing there, staring at him with a passive look on her face.

"So, after all this time," She said, "You finally came back." She was a bit ticked it took almost two weeks though, but hey, he's here now.

"I figured it was worth the risk," Hans replied walking up to her, not as frightened as he was before, "So, what do you do around here for fun?" Elsa gained a mischief silver gleam in her eyes at his question.

Hans screamed out in delight with laughter as he held on tight to Elsa's hands as she carried him above one of the many streams that weaved through the Moores, the fairy laughing with him as he skidded his feet along the water. However, her strength soon failed her and he slipped from her fingers, causing him to go splashing through the water.

" _And with time, it seemed as if the mistrust between man and fey kind seemed to fade away. And for them at least, nothing else seemed to matter."_

In the few parts of the Moores where it snowed, Elsa knelt down with some grass in hand, offering it to a baby dear as it neared her. Hans watched with a small smile from the shadows of the trees, seeing the gentleness he was often told fairies weren't able to have.

" _And as time passed, their friendship slowly grew…into something more. And on her sixteenth birthday, Hans gave Elsa a special gift, he told her it was true love's kiss. As Elsa grew, so did her power until she was finally entitled as protector of the Moores."_

A teal-green blur flew through the skies above the Moores, leaving the occasional patch of frost when it came too close to the trees or ground. When it reached the skies, large, pure-white wings spread back to reveal Elsa, now eighteen, her hair grown out to reach her waist, but she kept it in a braided bun with pink eye-shadow and dark pink lipstick, the sole make-up she owned. She was dressed in a full-length teal-green dress with a black turtle-neck collar and wrist-long sleeves. She wore light teal stockings beneath along with black shoes.

Elsa smiled as she hung mid-air amongst the clouds, taking in the warmth of the sun. Despite being natural winter, Elsa was still made up other the other elements, so every once in a while she needed to soak up some sunlight to keep said powers up. The next day, Elsa sat up atop a cliff where she could see the castle Hans had pointed out to her as children, wondering when she would see him again, unable to understand the appeal of what it was that drew him to it.

" _Yet, as time passed, Hans ambition drew him away from Elsa and to the grandness of the castle. Elsa was never able to understand the desire or greed of men, but she was to learn."_

Elsa's eyes narrowed when she noticed something off with the landscape a few feet from the boarders. Thousands of white, grey, gold and red blurs seemed to be moving towards the Moores. Elsa's eyes widened as she realized what it was and quickly stood, taking flight all in the same heart-beat.

A few feet from the Moores, a large army of well-armed men stood ready for battle, for their King, a well built man despite his old age, had promised them the riches that laid dormant within the mystical forests. King Dagur, an intimidating man with greying red hair and scarily dark grey eyes, sat atop his horse, dawned in his best golden armour, looked at the Moores for a long moment, before turning his horse so he could address his men.

"These, the dreaded Moores, home to what many say to be magical creatures of great, deadly skill," Dagur spoke to his men, "Well, I say, to Hell!" His men cheered, before slowly growing quiet as wing beats great Dagur's ears and he turned in time to see Elsa swoop in elegantly, landing a wide stone, her wings giving a mighty beat with her landing, sending a gust of cold wind, making the grass cripple as her touch covered the rock in ice and the grass in frost. Dagur and his men stared, mystified by her ability as well as her appearance.

Elsa, for her credit, hid her anxiousness and nerves well behind a mask of firm, strict authority as she stared back at them. "Go no further!" She called out to them thunderously.

Dagur just blinked, before saying, "A king doesn't take orders from a winged-elf." His men chuckled, while Elsa didn't bat an eyelid. "You," She said defiantly, "Are no king to me." Dagur's stare turned hard as stone at that, eyes burning with anger, before saying to his men, "Bring me her head."

His men began to march and Elsa didn't seem the least bitfazed as she called, "I call on those who live in the shadows, come and fight with me!" The ground shook steadily, causing the soldiers to stop as they and their king looked around. The source was in fact the tre menn kjemper riding giant boars with crooked tusks and dirt-like armour caked in moss.

After a long moment of staring, King Dagur called for attack and Elsa retaliated by calling, "Charge!" And all hell broke loose.

Despite the soldiers best efforts, the tre menn kjemper were superior in strength, size and numbers. Elsa also helped the charge by taking flight, conjuring large snowballs and launching them at soldiers. But then, a large, giant snake made of earth emerged from the ground, aiding the magical creatures in their fight as Elsa used her wing beats to knock men down with the shockwave, until her shimmering icy eyes landed on Dagur.

Growling Elsa charged at him, kicking him off his horse, causing the aging king to gasp for air as the landing winded him. "To the king!" A soldier that saw cried and the men tried to make their way to save their king.

Elsa landed and angrily stalked to the fallen king. "You will not have the Moores!" Elsa shouted at him, grabbing him by the fabric of his collar, "Not now, not ever!" Dagur pushed her away, the iron of his gloves burning her in the process, making her gasp in pain. Looking down at her neck, she saw a hand-shaped burn healing itself almost instantly, but not as fast as when Hans accidentally burned her.

The magical creatures cheered as the men fled, taking their injured with them. Aslak came up to the concerned looking Elsa and murmured to her with a nod and she nodded back, looking somewhat at ease. Yet, as Elsa looked back at the castle as everyone else returned to the Moores, she had this sickening feeling that this wasn't the last mankind was going to try and taint the Moores.

 _00000000 000000000_

That night, within his golden bed chamber, King Dagur laid in bed, slowly dying from his encounter with Elsa, surrounded by his advisors and two generals. Also, Hans was in the room, now a servant to the aging king. Hans had grown to be well-built and muscled from all his childhood adventures in the Moores with Elsa as well as working odd jobs in the village, having grown a set of sideburns. He wore a loose, tanned-brown tunic with reddish-brown lacings, a dark brown pair of pants tucked into a pair of black boots with a matching belt.

"Taken down in battle, is that truly how my story ends? Is this my legacy?" Dagur said voice raspy from his condition, "Years ago, I promised our people that we would finally take the Moores; take it and all the treasures that are found within and each of you swore your loyalty to me…and that cause…"

Dagur cut himself off with a violent coughing fit and Hans instantly went to work to making the king more comfortable, fluffing his pillows and having him drink cool water. All the while, the other men in the room seemed a bit awkward as they watched this happen.

After motioning Hans to step away, Dagur looked at his advisors and generals. "I know your all just waiting for me to die, I can see it in your eyes," Dagur said showing that wasn't the war-crazed fool many saw him as, "And I will chose a successor, depending on the one of you that can prove you can care for not only this kingdom, but for my daughter as well. Kill the Snow Demoness," Hans head snapped up at hearing this, "Bring me proof of her death. Avenge me!"

As the dying king started coughing again, Hans' mind was racing a mile a minute. Elsa was going to be in real danger if he didn't do something, but what? How could he protect her from the king's men when the only way to ward them off was to make it seem like she was dead? 'This isn't good,' Hans thought as he left the castle that night, taking a wagon and hooded cloak.

* * *

And that is that for now, what is Hans' going to do? What's going to happen to Elsa? Well, wait for the next chapter to find out! I hope my grammar is better for everyone this time. Also, I'd like to comment on the few reviews I've received on the first chapter.

To Noctus Fury: It's nice to know I have your attention, but as too why she's in a forest instead of an icy tundra was because it would be too difficult to try and fit that in with the plot of Maleficent. Also, fairies are not just one element, their multiply elements in one body, there's just one element each one is better at on some scale than others. Also, as to the pixes, I guess Merida would be a better choice than Astrid, seeing as she more headstrong and out-going, but I picked Astrid because I'm keeping this strictly Frozen and HTTYD characters, so I'm thinking maybe Hans will marry Heather.

To pokeyoftheshadows: First off, nice photo! I love it! How do you get avatars, I can't figure that out. Also, I'm glad you like my fic and thanks for pointing out my error, otherwise I'd miss it completely, as to the chance of a romance between Elsa and the unfortunate prince is a bit unlike, it depends on you guys, but also, I never said it was going to be Hiccup, that depends on you guys too.

To my mystery Guest: Get ready for some twists cause its coming your way!

And finally to Sammael29: Thanks. That's literally all I can say, thanks, I really like your work too. Check out my new story, it's a Young Justice fic called 'Siren.'

Well, until next time, folks! Please review, but remember the golden rule: NO FLAMING!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, I'm back and I'm proud to announce a new chapter to Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings! Also, just to say, I'm responding to all reviews on this, so any questions I'll answers, any comments I'll respond to, just send your review. Well, on with our new chapter!

* * *

Pulling down the hood of his cloak, Hans cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Elsa?" From his spot on the boarder of the Moores where they always met, "Elsa!" But she didn't appear.

Thinking she didn't want to see him after being gone for so long, Hans turned back to his wagon, only to hear the familiar wing beats of a certain pair of snow-white wings. Turning back around, there stood Elsa, staring at him with a mixed expression of relief, hurt and uncertainty and it pained him to remember how long its been since his last visit.

"So," She said after a long moment of silence, "After all this time, you've finally come back…why?"

"Elsa, please, I've come to warn you," Hans said as he moved forward, "King Dagur will stop at nothing to get what he wants and he's issued your death."

"And what do you expect me to do?" Elsa asked incredulously masterfully hiding her nerves at the news with a mask of defiance, "Let him take my home?"

"No, but…" Hans said running a hand through his hair, sighing, "Just…lay low for a while, stay away from the boarder maybe…Dagur won't stop until he knows your dead." Elsa only stared at him with an unreadable expression, she wouldn't stay away if another attack is placed on the Moores and he knew it. He sighed and gave her a genuine, yet slightly strained smile and with barely a second, her tenseness melted away as she returned it and without hesitation rushed up and hugged him and Hans returned it.

" _And Elsa forgave him, for all his folly and for the first time in a while, Elsa felt complete again…"_

Hans had brought a picnic with him and set it up by a little stream where they could see the full moon in the sole area of the Moores where it was Winter all year round. Elsa smiled as she and Hans joked and caught up for all the time that was missed sharing Hans' only canteen of water.

But when Elsa soon fell asleep peacefully, Hans let out of large sigh, conflicted on what to do. If he didn't do something drastic Elsa would surely die, she didn't know how far mankind will go to get what they want like he did and he didn't want her to fall in such a horrid way, but what could he do? His mind wandered to the iron knife he kept in his bag for protection and his eyes locked on Elsa's peaceful form. His mind turned dark, if he brought proof Elsa was dead, Dagur would name him as successor to the throne and he would rule in his stead as king.

Quiet as a mouse, Hans took out the knife and crawled towards the sleeping girl, lifting it high above his head with both hands to end the young fairy's life, only to hang there as Hans' body shook. As deep green eyes stared at the still, pale form, his mind flashed back to all the fun and adventures they shared as children and his mind cleared.

With a sound of frustration and resentment, Hans tossed the knife into the stream. He couldn't kill the only person who looked past the rags and found a friend in him, not even for the throne. But this brought him back to his previous dilemma, how can he protect Elsa without actually killing her when Dagur wouldn't rest until he had solid proof that she was dead?

Then an idea crossed Hans' mind, a dark idea, but it seemed like the only solution. Dagur didn't say to bring Elsa's head on a silver platter, now did he? No, he said to bring proof. Something that would suggest Elsa was dead, but that belonged to Elsa and would make it appear she was dead.

With that in mind, Hans took out a two-handed iron saw, regret and tears in his eyes…

The next morning, as a fresh powder of snow began, Elsa woke to find herself alone once again. When she began to get up, she nearly fell back down with a strangled gurgle of a scream as a sheering hot pain exploded through her from her back. Pushing herself up with one hand, finding her back suddenly lighter, Elsa's free hand flew to her back, desperately searching for the familiar softness of her snow-white wings only to nothing.

Elsa finally realized that the most horrible fate, worse than death had befallen her; her wings were gone. She let out a mix of a scream and a wail that seemed to echo through the Moores in a mixture of pain, betrayal and hurt, as if willing her wings and Hans to return to her and tell her it was all a nightmare…but neither did.

After crying and wailing for who knows how long, Elsa reached blindly as she tried to stand, grasping a fallen icicle. When she reached her full height a dark blue mist trailed up her hand to the icicle, causing it to grow and change, forming a staff made of ice that came to her shoulders in height. When the staff finished growing, the top of it curved out to form five perfect claws pointing up and within an intricate sphere of transparent ice formed with a 2D snowflake floating within slowly, yet elegantly twirling as a constant, tiny flurry of snow flowed around it in a twister like motion.

After admiring her new possession and apparent ability, Elsa took a breath and stepped forward, gasping in pain and nearly falling over, but thanks to the staff she kept her balance, pausing to regain herself. With a deep breath, Elsa willed herself forward, using her new staff to balance herself. It felt strange, to have the weight of her wings replaced with the lightness of air, it set her internal balance completely off, but, Elsa endured it as she sought out the one place she can truly be alone, the peek of Winter Mountain.

Living up to its name, Elsa found herself alone in a frozen tundra of snow and icy rocks until she found the sole building in all the Moores. It was a castle, more simple in structure compared to the human one she often gazed at whilst wondering when Hans' next visit will be with a balcony high above its sharp, arched double doors. Made completely of ice, the building was a beautiful mix of blue, violet and pink with the smallest traces of white, creating the sole trace of beauty in the otherwise plain landscape.

After climbing the flawless steps of the staircase that led to the doors, Elsa found that it was indeed empty, allowing her to mourn her wings in peace before she could figure out what to do. As she stood alone on the second floor, a caw of a raven made Elsa lift her head to see a single, slightly larger than the normal, yet proud looking raven. It was well-built for its kind with sleek feathers, but what Elsa found curious besides the fact it was in the coldest part of the Moores, was that it had a small spot on its head that resembled a golden shade of blonde in color and its lively eyes were a deep brown color.

It titled its head at her, blinking intelligently before cawing at her again. Wanting to be left alone, Elsa blew out a short, cold breath, which was visible in the form of a tiny snow flurry. In response, a gust of wind blew at the raven, startling it so badly it got knocked off the balcony railing, but thankfully it remembered it could fly. The raven cawed at her, clawing the railing before flying away as a slightly curious winter fairy watched.

 _000000000000000000_

Meanwhile, King Dagur laid alone, fast asleep within his bedchamber, when the doors burst open by none other than Hans, who carried a large object covered in leather and tied with string. Only when Hans placed it on the king's bed, startling him awake.

Barely able to sit up, King Dagur blinked warily at the object, before looking at his servant, asking, "What is this?" Hans answered by undoing the strings and putting back the leather to reveal Elsa's wings, Dagur's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat, almost unable to believe his eyes, "She's…she's been vanquished?"

"I have avenged you, You're Majesty," Hans said keeping up the illusion that Elsa was killed, trying to keep a steel face, despite the fact Elsa's screams and wails from the morning still haunted his mind, freshly ringing still in his ears.

"You have done well, lad," King Dagur said with one of his rare smiles, this one mixed with satisfaction and malice, though there was pride, "You have done both this country and your king proud."

"I will do my best to be a worthy successor," Hans replied, "You're Majesty." Dagur gave him a nod, calling for another servant to fetch his entire court as well as his daughter. Heather would want to meet her future-husband a few days before the marriage after all.

* * *

And that will be that! Whew, that was intense and long. Just to put it out there, I believe that all villains just woke up one day and decided to do all the evil they've done, they're made through all the choices they've made in the past and the things others had done to them as well as the choices they make. That being said, I think Stephan wasn't all bad in the movie, after all he could've killed Maleficent when he had the chance in the Moores, but he didn't because he still cared too much about her.

Hans had a bit of a dark episode with nearly killing her and taking her wings, but hey, he didn't kill her so that's something. And I also brought the ice castle from Frozen, it just didn't seem right to have Elsa, powers and all, and not have it, besides I didn't like the whole ruins in the middle of the Moores thing, it through off the whole 'this is where fairies and magical creatures live and no humans live here' point about the place, but the ice castle is in itself a magic structure so it made more sense, like it could've been made by Elsa while she was growing up or by some other winter fairy in the far past. And take a wild guess as to who's going to be Diaval (or however you spell the bird-guy's name, I forget.)!

Now, on to my beautiful viewers!

To pokeyoftheshadows: Thanks, you had me blushing at the start of this, I honestly don't think I'm that good. As to what you said about Hans…like I mentioned before, no villain was born bad, they're made and yeah, its not really going to be lasting very long trust me. Thanks for the help anyway, by the way, at least I got something and no worries, no harm done if you only misunderstood something and…what blurb thingy?

To Noctus Fury: I have to admit, Drago and Alvin would've been better choices considering their older, bigger and more intimidating in comparison to Dagur, but I like being original and those two are a little over-rated in my opinion, but that's just me. Also, I gave it some though and though Heather doesn't fit the physical criteria of what I had in mind, she does seem like a perfect fit for Leah, having that sort of elegance. As to this being Hiccelsa, I'm not so sure Hiccup's even going to be the prince Elsa curses, yes, Hiccup does have the type of personality one would like to see in someone of royalty smart, quick-witted, handsome and overall kind, he doesn't fit the physical description for the idea of a twist or two I had in mind later on as for the princess, well, come on, all my other stories had at least one gender-bent character, and I'm leaving it at that.

And finally, to Sammael29: Your most welcome, so long as you review, I'm going to keep mentioning you in my final comments and question answering, I hope you like this new chapter and I'm looking forward to the next review I get from you.

Well, that wraps things up I guess. Until next time my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Luka Vocalzal here with another new chapter! Also I finally got a cover picture! I hope you guys like it, I just looked it up under 'Frozen Elsa Maleficent' it was in the second row of pictures if I'm not mistaken. Anyways, we left off right after Hans delivered the wings to the now dead King Dagur (I'm not a big fan of Dagur, but even I don't wish him dead, its just storyline) and we discover that Hans is to marry his daughter Princess now Queen Heather (sorry Heather fans but she's not exactly getting a lot of limelight), I'm not big on OCs so she was the only logical choice for my plot-line. Also, Elsa has her ice castle and she's met her soon-to-be minion (sounded better than henchman, I'm not sure what Maleficent consider Diable or whatever his name is at the beginning), so without further a-duo…let's start!

Oh, before I forget, I don't own Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon or Maleficent for that matter, or any of the characters under any three of those movies.

Okay, **_now_** here we go!

* * *

Elsa didn't know what compelled her to start following the odd raven around, but she did. She supposed it was because as much as she wanted to be alone, concealed within the protective, ice-cold walls of her newly obtained fortress, she still wanted some form of contact even if it was watching the strange bird around every once in a while.

If the bird noticed her at all, it made no effort to acknowledge her or even show he (she recalled that all male ravens were larger and bulkier in comparison to females) knew she was there, so she simply kept to herself as she watched him peck at the fields of one of the grain farms, annoying the farmer who lived there. It was actually one of the few farms that sat so close to the Moores, its close proximity being the only thing that allowed her to leave the safety of her home at all.

But one day, weeks after becoming wingless, did the white-blonde fairy found herself concealed amongst the pale golden stalks of wheat, eyes glimmering with silver and magic as she watched the raven become trapped in a simple net, pinned to the ground. The loud, barrage of intense squawks of the bird and barks of the farmers dog almost drowned the farmer's triumph shouts of finally catching the poor avian in Elsa's ears.

Her icy eyes suddenly gleamed with silvery intent as she raised two slim fingers together and moved them in a slow circular motion, creating a flurry of snow that glimmer in the late afternoon sun with silver. With a flick of the two fingers, she whispered silky, "Into a man."

Obeying her movements, the flurry shot forth, becoming a long sliver of snow and magic, striking the raven from behind, making it squawk in startled-shock. But then, to the farmer's shock, the raven began to grow in size and as it did, it changed in shape as it flailed to escape its restraints, not completely noticing what was happening to it at first.

It's wings began to stretch, its feathers either molted or shrunk away revealing fair skin, not as pale as Elsa's but not as pale as Hans' skin either, giving the smallest trace of tan due to him being a creature of warmth, but it was just barely there. It's legs thickened with muscle and human flesh as they grew, talons multiplying into five and turning into human feet, wings becoming arms and hands.

As the transformation was halfway complete, the bird-turning-man finally noticed what was going on as his squawks and shrills became human cries and shouts, allowing him to scramble to his feet as the fearful farmer ran off screaming about demons, his dog running off after spotting Elsa. As the bird-turning-man tossed off the net, his transformation finished, revealing a rugged muscle man that looked as if he spent his whole life doing heavy lifting, the type who made a life in the mountains with golden, chin-length, messy hair that was matted with dirt and pieces of wheat, his skin having dirt patches as well, but he still had his intelligent deep brown, almost golden eyes.

The bird-turned-man gasped as he looked himself over in dumbfounded shock, trying to find the smallest trace of his bird form, only he found none; he was completely human now. But his question was how, it should've been impossible.

Footsteps caught his attention as the temperature, despite the beating late summer sun, dropped considerably and he heard writhing and dry wheat snap under the steps. Turning he recognized the wingless fairy he had seen in the ice fortress walking out from the wheat. He had noticed her following him around, but hadn't done anything because he knew her kind was a force to be reckoned with and figured she was just curious on why a raven like him was in the mountains, so he had let her be. Well, at least he knew how he turned human…but none of that meant he was happy with it.

"What have you done to me?" He demanded her, trying not to sound too demanding, but hey cut him some slack, he was turned into a human for Heaven's sakes. "Would you proffered I let him beat you?" Elsa replied with a delicate arch of her eyebrow.

Deciding to be sassy despite his respect for her people, he looked himself over once more, before giving her an unsure look as he responded, "I'm not sure."

"Oh, cut the sass act," Elsa said not buying it, "I saved your life." If there was one thing she knew for sure about ravens, it was that among all birds, they were the most loyal and honourable. The raven-man winced as if remembering the fact.

"My apologizes…" He said more respectfully, his deep baritone voice more clearer now that he was calming down, fitting his human form nicely, "Mistress."

"What do I call you?" Elsa asked ignoring the title, though she secretly found it nice compared to the names she was called in the past. "Kristoff, ma'am," The blonde replied settling into his new role rather quickly in her mind, "And I am here to serve you, whatever you need of me."

Elsa became quiet at his words, eyes now flashing not with magic, but emotion; hurt, forlorn, betrayal, the smallest trace of hope all swirled in her eyes, but she kept her face otherwise unhindered. "Wings," She finally said making the newly named Kristoff blink, a confused expression on his face, "I need you to be my wings, as well as eyes and ears in places I cannot reach." Kristoff accepted her request with a nod of his head.

Moments later, they were walking away leisurely, borrowing clothes from the farmer's house for Kristoff as her spy couldn't go walking around butt-naked and Kristoff started to complain about the cold. He now wore a deep red shirt that fit snugly on him under a brown coat with a tanned collar with matching fur on the cuffs and edge, fitting with a dark belt. He completed his new clothes with dark brown almost black pants and a pair of black boots, strapping a pair of snowshoes to his back should he need to walk in the deep snow of the mountains.

As they walked, Kristoff said, "Um…can I have my feathers back, please?" In response, Elsa snapped her fingers, engulfing Kristoff in a full-length flurry of snow that gleamed with silver that moved with her. It quickly shrunk into the air before disbursing to reveal Kristoff once more in his natural form. Kristoff cawed at her as if saying 'thanks!' before flying towards the castle to perform his first task.

00000000000000000000

It took Kristoff a while to locate the one known as Hans as his new mistress ordered and perched himself discreetly in one of the open walkways, everyone was too engulfed in the ceremony to take notice to him. Lords and ladies from all across the country was dressed in their finest, colors a-plenty filled the grand hall, watching the coronation.

Shifting his eyes to the dais where everyone's attention was, he was stunned to see the man his mistress sent him to find standing before the two royal red and gold thrones, kneeling where all kings were to be as the crown as pasted officially to them. Hans was dressed in a creamy-white suit, a sharp contrast to his guests, a pair of whitish-blue gloves on his hands and pinned around his neck, draping around him was the thick, red cloth of a royal cape, decorated leisurely with golden, majestic lions with a white fur trim on the end.

Sitting one of the thrones was a beautiful woman just a year or so younger than Hans with the same fair skin with long dark hair the color of the night sky tied up lavishing in a sideways braid with a single mint-green ribbon lacing through it to give flair and eyes like silver. She wore a beautiful deep green gown with a sweetheart bodice that had paler lace with long flared sleeves, a silver chain around her neck and satin green shoes adorned her feet.

She wore a golden, jewel-encrusted crown to match the one that was being gingerly placed on Hans' head. "The first of his region," The priest announced as Hans took his cue to raise, "King Hans." Everyone applauded, drowning out the shocked, yet disbelieving squawk of a certain blonde-toned raven, who took off to deliver the news as Hans took his seat next to his new wife.

00000000000000000

Atop the balcony of her ice castle, Elsa stood by the edge taking in the news Kristoff had given her, said raven, who was now in his human form, was lingering by the double doors, wisely giving her, her space. "He did this to me…" Elsa finally spoke in a slow, yet dangerously low tone of voice, which made Kristoff flinch a bit towards the inside of the castle, "Just so he can become…king…" The orb of her staff slowly began to glow as her power grew along side her anger.

Kristoff mentally counted down from three and no sooner did he hit one, did Elsa snap. With an enraged scream, Elsa let the magic fly, sending an ice-blue almost white blast of lightening into the sky, creating slowly growing storm clouds as Kristoff watched with wide eyes as it began to snow once more.

From his bedroom balcony, dressed in his nightwear, Hans stepped out from the warmth and enjoyment of finally having a moment's peace with his wife, when he had noticed a sudden light in the sky. He gripped the railing with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

The light was coming from the Moores and while it looked like lightening from the distance, he doubted lightening was suppose to be that color, much less be going up instead of down. Yet at the same time, he had the most unsettling feeling it had something to do with Elsa and something bad was going to happen.

00000000000000000000

Speaking of Elsa, the winter fairy was wearing an expression of hatred as she trudged through the forests of Moores, never once noticing how each step, began to turn the beautiful green brown and brittle, turning everything from spring and summer into fall and winter. The magical creatures that were her friends noticed the sudden snowfall and the change in the environment, and were confused…until they saw her. Gasping in shock and confusion at seeing the once cheerful fairy wingless and so angry.

As she reached the slabs of rock that sat in the middle of the rivers' center, her ice began to spread around it as the creatures gathered. "Your wings!" A water dancer gasped in shock as Kristoff flew up.

The ice grew forming a throne of spiked ice, giving a dark and sinister appearance with it being darker in color, giving a sort of intimidating feeling even as Kristoff perched in the middle of the backrest. If being king meant so much, lets see how King Hans faired against the Snow Queen, ruler of the Moores. Elsa smiled coldly as she sat in her new chair at the thought, Snow Queen seemed to fit her just fine.

The creatures were confused, why was Elsa suddenly crowning herself their queen when they never had such needs? But soon Alsek and his fellow giants appeared motioning harshly for them to bow, which stunned everyone. They all shared unsure looks having pretty good ideas this wasn't good, but compared to Elsa, who could turn the whole Moores into a frozen wasteland in one mood swing, they had little choices. So, reluctantly, every magical creature present bowed, accepting Elsa as their ruler.

0000000000000000000000

Months passed since Elsa's crowning and all within the human city moved on as if all was normal, living much more peacefully under the first near year of their new king's region. Yet, their was news in the castle, very grand news indeed.

In the ever hot chambers of the laundry maids as the clothes and sheets were being washed, hung, fixed or pressed, a portly maid suddenly rushed in looking very excited as she rushed to the closest maid. After rapidly tapping the top of the pressing table and getting the younger girl's attention, the slightly older girl said in a hitch-pitched, excited squeal, "It's a boy!"

The maid gasped and soon the entire room was filled with excited squeals of, "It's a boy!" Along with the soon-to-be endless chatter about the news; Queen Heather had just delivered a healthy baby boy, a prince.

Little did the maids know, was that perched in one of the few windows, listening in to their patter, was a familiar raven with a patch of blonde on his head. After hearing all he needed to, Kristoff quickly took to the skies, intent on getting to his mistress as soon as possible.

000000000000000000000000

Elsa was pacing in the upper flower of her ice castle awaiting Kristoff's return when she heard him cawing, her signal to open the doors. Elsa used her magic to do so, allowing Kristoff to fly in, Elsa changed him to his human form as soon as he was through the doorframe causing the startled man to slip across the floor and land on his rear end.

"Well?" Elsa asked impatiently waiting as Kristoff managed to push himself back onto his feet. Kristoff looked around unsure if he should even tell her this, but after seeing her insistent, yet very impatient look, having been waiting a while to find out what all the fuss in town was about, he knew he had little choices. "There's…been a development," He finally said with an edge in his voice that she didn't miss.

"And…?" She pressed not at all satisfied with that answer, Kristoff could tell if he didn't tell her, she'd freeze it out of him, literally. "There's…well…King Hans and Queen Heather…they…" Kristoff said unsure how to tell her, "Have a child," Elsa blinked a look of shock on her face like she just been slapped, "A boy."

This served Elsa as a painful reminder that Hans had chosen the human world over her. A part of her wondered if there was something else to the whole thing she just wasn't seeing, but it was easily crushed by the hurt of the fact that Hans had said child with another woman instead of her and had taken her wings just so he could life his dream.

As she walked towards the balcony, now scarily quiet, Kristoff was unsure if he should continue or leave her be to brood like she did the last few months. Deciding she'd freeze him if he didn't do the former, he slowly but surely joined her on the balcony taking in the view so he didn't have to see her face as he said, "There's to be a christening…" At not getting a reply, he added, "It's too be a grand celebration."

Elsa blinked at hearing this, an idea forming in her mind as she fixed her gaze on the ominous orb that sat atop her staff. Well, if Hans wanted to mess with the important things in her life…

"A grand celebration…" She finally said making Kristoff jump and look at her, but then wished he didn't. As she glanced at him, her lips were pressed into the most sinister smile, her eyes flashing with a dark sense of mischief and malice as the orb beside her gave a soft, but dark glow, the flurry inside picking up its pace. He really didn't like that look, not at all.

"…let's not disappoint them," Elsa finished wickedly.

Why not mess with everything important with his?

Yeah, he so didn't like that look.

* * *

And that wraps up chapter four! Elsa is diving into the dark path revenge against Hans, whose son is finally born! Poor Kristoff, that's all I got to say! And yes, Kristoff is the bird-guy (I've given up trying to spell his name!) so I'm thinking of ideas for those other forms that Elsa is supposed to turn him into, like for example; should I keep the whole bird-themed horse? Or should I make it a reindeer so Sven has some sort of appearance or whatever? You guys get to pick. Also, you're going to find out who our cursed prince is going to be in the next chapter; who do you guys think its going to be?

Now for all the lovely reviews I've been getting since my previous update:

Firstly, to pokeyoftheshadows: No biggie, everyone makes mistakes, I know I do, I mistook my grandma for my mom once. As for the whole Once Upon A Time reference I don't entirely get what you mean, but I guess it would make sense, since the whole show shows you how Regina and Rumplestiltskin (or however you spell that guys name with whole deal-obsession) got to where they are in life, having not started out evil. And thanks, I'm glad your enjoying the story, though I'm not sure it's all that good, it's not that hard to use just the characters the movies give you if you just try to think it out, I mean, look how well the characters match up for the most part, but thanks anyways, you're actually starting to make me blush. And yeah, the dark moment kinda did fit Hans didn't it? Everyone has a dark side and the staff is a nice blend of Elsa and Maleficent, isn't it, not exactly all Maleficent, but not all Snow Queen either. Hope you like the chapter!

Secondly, to my newest reviewer, ravenx1988: I hope you like this one and if you have any opinions or suggestions or whatever, feel free to share them with me, I don't judge, I value my readers' opinions just as much as my own. And I love your avatar, where'd you find it? For future reference, I tend to get chatty.

To Sammael29: It's always a pleasure to always get a nice review, it's a nice change to get an actual one I can really respond to compared to the ones I get in my other fics. As for your question, you were right on the money; it is Kristoff, I guess the blonde spot on his head gave it away the most, huh? And his eyes, and good insight on the fact I'm using strictly Frozen and HTTYD characters, not a lot of people catch that. Catch ya in your next review!

And to my final and also newest reviewer, Vahn N. Chrome: I never said it was Hiccup and while he is the most logical choice, being the closet in personality to Aurora in the limited amount of characters I have left to work with, I have a different idea in mind for him just not presently. But yeah, I do kinda pity the prince…being the kid of a villain ain't pretty, just as the kids in Disney's Descendants! But other than that, thanks for the compliment and do me a favour and keeping checking for typos and whatnots, cause I'm sure I'm bad for that! Thanks!

And that is that, I'll see what I can do about updating my other stories, but until then, I guess I'll be chatting with you guys later, bye-bye! Oh, and NO FLAMING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Vocalzal here with yet another chapter to 'Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings' and at long last, the identity of our poor, unfortunate prince is finally going to be revealed! Previously, Elsa has crowned herself the Snow Queen of the Moores and Kristoff has delivered her news about the birth of Hans and Heather's newborn son! What does Elsa have planned? Read to find out in three…two…one…!**

* * *

The kingdom was overflowing with excited activity, all the citizens under Hans and Heather's rule were celebrating their new prince's birth, beautiful, vivid colors of purple, green and blue hung everywhere and laughter filled the air as people laughed, danced and discussed about the possible more peaceful future now that their late King Dagur's dark presence was no longer hanging over them. Within the castle, similar, yet more elegant decorations filled the Grand Hall as guests from all across the country and neighbouring nations dressed in their finest of clothes, wearing their best jewellery, baring gifts for the newborn.

" _And what a grand celebration it was; kings, queens, ladies and lords, dukes and duchesses from all across the country came with gifts for Hans and Heather's newborn son."_

Sitting on their thrones was the royal couple, Hans wore an emerald green suit under his red and gold cape, while Heather wore a similar, more wider cape over a deep blue and silver gown. As their son laid in a gold cradle, their scribe announced their royal guests as they presented their gifts, which was so far toys for the infant.

" _Among these guests, where three pixies."_

Then, three small familiar figures flew above the crowd of nobles and royals; Astrid, Ruffnut and Anna. All three were wearing different dresses made from little pieces of dyed cotton. Astrid's was blue with a wide skirt and blue boots with purple butterfly patterns. Ruffnut's was green with only one strap, her hat still present and she now wore darker boots. Anna wore the most human like dress out of the three, being made with two different greens on the skirt with a brown sweetheart bodice and dark green sleeves, her hair up in a bun with green ribbons (think of her fancy attire for Elsa's coronation in Frozen), all three were quite excited.

"Ooh, look at the baby!" Ruffnut squealed excitedly. "He's so cute!" Anna squealed as well. "Now, now, remember why we're here, girls," Astrid reminded them in a strict tone, trying not to let her own excitement show.

As they approached the dais where the thrones and cradle were, they hovered to a stop as Hans held up a hand for them not to move closer, a nearby guard tensing as he waited for an order. Hans had clear distrust in his eyes, not entirely sure he should be allowing the pixies within the castle, let alone the city.

"I am Astrid, You're Majesties," The oldest of the trio greeted with a curtsey, "Of the fays."

"I am Ruffnut," The other blonde added also curtseying, "You're Highnesses."

"And I'm Anna," The final member of the trio finished, curtseying as well, "You're Excellencies."

Hans still looked unsure, despite their friendly and proper attitudes, for all he knew Elsa had sent them. "We're here to offer gifts for the young prince for peace between the kingdom and our home," Astrid said hoping to put the king's mind at ease.

"What kind of gifts?" Hans questioned having not seen them carry anything in with them.

"Well…you're highness, you see…" Ruffnut said as she and her sisters gave little twirls to motion to not only their size, but their wings, "We're magic."

"And very good with children," Astrid added matter-of-factly, though Hans still didn't look very swayed. "All they wish to give gifts to our son," Heather whispered to her husband, who seemed to calm a bit to hearing her re-assurance, "No more, no less."

With a nod from Hans, the guard relaxed considerably, allowing the pixies to fly over to the cradle and peer inside at its sole occupant. The small boy had a certain roundness to his face like his father did as a child with his father's pale skin, wrapped comfortably in soft blue and silver blankets. Atop his head was a tiny wisp of raven black hair and his eyes glowed like melted silver.

The three pixies cooed over the bubbling and cooing boy for a moment, before Anna and Ruffnut gave Astrid her space so she could give her gift first. "Young Tuffnut," She said to the infant prince, "My gift is the gift of courage, so you may grow into a brave leader one day." With small waves of her hands, a flurry of blue and purple butterflies flew around the baby's head, sprinkling her blue magic gently as not to startle him, but the boy just giggled as he tried to reach for the little insects.

When Astrid moved away, ignoring Anna's grumbling about her giving the best gift, Ruffnut moved forward next. "Little prince, my gift is the gift of laughter," Ruffnut said as she waved her hand, creating small little dandelion seeds the floated harmlessly around the boy's head, "So that you'll never be blue, only happy and your life will always be filled with smiles and glee." When one of the seeds landed on the boy's nose, Tuffnut sneezed cutely, sending the speeds flying everywhere once the gift was done, making his parents smile a little, his father's uneasiness melting away at the sight.

And finally, it was Anna's turn. "Sweet Tuffnut," Anna said smiling, "My gift for you is the gift of…" She was cut off by a sudden powerful gust of ice cold wind, sending tapestries flying. Hans' eyes widened as ice began to form on the windows and ceiling, forming thick icicles, before the floor itself was encased in a thick layer of ice, causing all of the panicking guests to slip and fall over their own feet or others. Astrid, Ruffnut and Anna cried out as they were blown forward, gripping onto the folds of the cradle's curtains so they weren't blown away.

Yet, above all the chaos, the clinking of heels against the ice could be heard as the screams began to slowly die down and the shadow of a familiar horned, wingless fairy was cast sinisterly against one of the walls. Hans watched with alarmed eyes as the crowd began to part, revealing the one person he hoped he would never have to face again.

It was Elsa, but like Hans, she to had taken drastic change to her appearance. Her once dark coloured and simple dress was replaced with a slim one that sparkled like the very ice she walked on, had a crystallized bodice with skin-tight, off-the-shoulder, semi-transparent sleeves that reached her wrists, leaving her shoulders and collarbone bare to the world. The skirt hung to her hips with snowflake designs, but there was a single slit going up the front, revealing a single, flawless pale leg, her feet adorned in a pair of high-heels made from ice. Trailing behind her was her own cape much like Heather's, only Elsa's was more flamboyant, hanging from beneath her arms and the low back of her bodice, being transparent and glittering with large snowflake patterns on the ice-like material.

She had even changed her hair style; the one neat braided-bun was replaced by a single braid that hung over her left shoulder, her bangs slicked back on the top of her head, small hair clips in the shape of snowflakes that were combined with blues, indigo and violets were placed randomly in her hair. Her eye shadow was now a smoky, purple, making her blue eyes pop out and her lipstick was a dark shade of magenta. Sitting atop the orb of her staff was Kristoff.

"It's Elsa!" Astrid gasped as she, Ruffnut and Anna hid in the folds of the curtains of the crib. "What's she doing here?" Ruffnut wondered. "This isn't good…" Anna whimpered as she lowered herself further into the folds.

"Well, well…" Elsa smiled sinisterly as she stood before the dais, even her nails were shimmering like ice, which showed as she motioned around, "Quite the…glimmering assembly _King_ Hans."

Hans remained silently as he and Heather stood, the latter looking considerably concerned, yet more confused as to how this fairy knew her husband. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and…" Elsa said as she looked about the room, before her cold eyes landed on the pixies, she was silent for a moment, eyes flashing momentarily with betrayal, before going back to her previous demeanour with a cruel smile as she chuckled, "How quaint…even the ramble."

She flashed a malice little smile at her former best friend, her former lover and Hans could feel the dread slowly gripping his heart as she pivoted her head away, pretending to be a little distressed. "I must say," Elsa continued, loud enough to be heard by all as all eyes watched her, "I was quite distressed upon not receiving an invitation."

"You're not wanted here," Hans almost growled at her, all his panic about her being discovered alive and his lies uncovered out the window, replaced by an over burst of anger that she had the nerve to appear now. Elsa looked hurt as she blinked almost owlishly at him as if trying to hold back a response that would've been inappropriate or holding back the urge to cry.

After a moment of this, she went back to her cold smile as she turned away, giving an awkward-like expression as she chuckled, "Oh my…what an…awkward situation…"

"And…you're not offended?" Heather asked causing Elsa to secretly smile, before giving a false look of surprise and sinister-joy. "Why no, You're Majesty," Elsa replied before her eyes harden as they locked onto the innocent-looking cradle, "In fact, to show I hold no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on your child."

"We don't want your gifts!" Hans bellowed as he took a step forward, but a warning caw from Kristoff and a burst of cold tingling sensations stopped him from moving any closer. Elsa gave him a coy smile before walking towards the cradle, which was when the pixies finally steeled his courage.

"You stay away from the prince!" Astrid said as she and her sisters got in front of the cradle. "Yes, stay away!" Anna added trying to be brave.

Elsa just stared at them unimpressed, before sharing a glance with Kristoff and nodded at him. Kristoff took flight and without warning swooped in and grabbed the three pixies with his talons, being careful not to rip their wings as they shrieked. With another powerful swoop, Kristoff dropped the three into a nearby leather trunk, which closed upon impact, causing all of the watching patrons to gasp.

Elsa then peered into the cradle as Kristoff perched himself atop the canopy-like curtains of the cradle. Despite having his mother's hair and eye color, the boy took after his father otherwise in appearance, even having the chubby cheeks Hans had as a child. Deep down, Elsa momentarily wondered how Tuffnut would've looked if he were hers instead of Heather's, but shook the thought away.

"Listen well, all of you," Elsa said in a dark, cold voice as she slowly waved her hand, creating a flurry of snow that slowly encircled the entire baby, "The young prince shall indeed grow in strength and heart; beloved by all who know him."

"That's a lovely gift," Heather said not wanting anything else to be added on, having a bad feeling. Elsa glanced over, but her eyes were on Hans, who looked both alarmed, yet horrified and at the same time pleading as he said just loud enough for her sharp ears to hear, "Elsa, don't do this…" At this moment, the pixies finally managed to lift the lid of the trunk enough so they could see what was going on.

Elsa smiled in cold malice at him and lifted a finger to her lips in wicked playfulness. She then looked through the hall for inspiration, something that could help her strike fear into not just Hans, but all humans so they'd all think twice before messing with her and her kind again. She soon got her inspiration when her eyes landed on an abandoned spinning wheel in a shadowy corner, some frost growing on it, its needle seemed to glow eerily in the lack of light.

"But," Elsa said eyes glowing silver, causing the flurry of snow to give a silvery gleam, "As the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday." As Elsa turned during this, she failed to see the flurry, so intense with power, seep into Tuffnut's very being and his hair changed from black to white-blonde like her own.

Now facing the frightened people, including the royal couple, Elsa stood tall and was engulfed in a dark, intense blue and silver, fire-like aura, giving a much more intimidating appearance to show she wasn't joking. "He shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel!" Elsa continued her voice increasing, "And fall into a sleep like death, from which he will _never_ awaken from!"

"Elsa, don't do this, I beg you!" Hans blurted as he foolishly walked forward. Elsa just stared at him, eyes cold as she remembered how she didn't the chance to beg for her wings, how he took them from her without any warning, betraying her. "I like it when you beg," She said icily, "Do it again."

Hans hesitated as he glanced at the disapproving looking court, but then his eyes landed on his frightened and concerned wife and reluctantly kneeled down before the angered fairy. "I beg you," He said to her, "If our friendship meant anything to you…"

Elsa stared, despite her cold mask she wasn't entirely expecting him to do it, but had to admit that last remark hit her not quite right. It irked her he had the nerve to say that to her, but another, bigger part of her wanted to relent, remembering all the wonderful memories she shared with him.

"Fine," Elsa said finally, before saying loud enough for all to hear, "The prince _can_ be awaken from his death-sleep, but only by…" Everyone tensed, waiting for the one cure to this whole predicament, but Elsa gave Hans a dark, ice-cold stare as she finished in spiteful snarl, "True love's kiss," Hans stared back at her in shock, before she made her aura flare out around her, "This curse will last till the end of time, and no power on earth can change it!"

Tuffnut began to cry as Elsa laughed evilly, leaving just as easily as she came, Kristoff flying after her. "Seize her!" Hans bellowed as the guards charged after the duo as Heather rushed to their infant son.

* * *

 **And that is that! Tuffnut is the unfortunate prince who is to be taken away from his family and to meet a spiteful curse. So, what do you guys think? Didn't expect it to be Tuffnut, huh? Sure, he's not the ideal idea of a prince, especially when playing a role like Aurora, but he does fit the physical idea.**

 **Aside from that, I honestly don't like the idea of using Hiccup. Its just, whenever someone does a HTTYD version of any Disney masterpiece, Hiccup is always either the hero or the damsel, heck, every time someone does a Sleep Beauty AU, they always but him as Aurora: I mean sure, he closest in personality and basic role in comparison, but in my opinion, he lacks the child-like innocence that Aurora have, in fact, in the first movie and the TV series, he acts more adult then his own age, unlike Tuffnut who doesn't seem to take much very seriously unless it concerns a personal matter.**

 **Ah, sorry, I'm rambling, didn't know you can do that while typing. Time to respond:**

 **First off, to my guest Ali: I hope you like it!**

 **To my faithful viewer pokeyoftheshadows: I'm glad you like it and thank you and Sammael29 for providing me with the correct spelling! I'm not kidding that was driving me bonkers! And thanks, I think he's a pretty good match to Diaval in terms of personality and character, and it didn't strike me that using Sven like that would be genius.**

 **As for your question…hmmm…never really though of it like that; I just tried to stick as close to Maleficent as possible while give the characters their own creative flair, like Elsa's ice-like horns and her white wings, and the shock of blonde on Kristoff's head when he's a raven.**

 **Glad it gave you chills, it gave me some and I'm the one who wrote! LOL, right? I'm glad you like it though, and did you know Elsa was suppose to be the original villain in Frozen? But because of 'Let it Go' they changed her to one of the heroes instead.**

 **I hope you're not disappointed the prince wasn't Hiccup or Toothless, but I personally like Tuffnut's character. When he isn't being all violent and childish and whatnot, he actually does care, and he and his sister do provide a lot of comic relief to the show and movies. Whenever people use him in Disney fics, its always a villain or supporting character, I think he deserves a little lime-light.**

 **To Sammael29: Like I said to pokeyoftheshadows, thank you for the correct spelling, it was a real pain in the neck! And your welcome to answering your question, if there are anymore, please, shoot. I hope you like this new chapter and thanks for favourite-ing!**

 **And finally, to Noctus Fury: Sorry, but Tuff's stealing the show! XD! But, I hope you aren't disappointed it wasn't Hiccup.**

 **Well, until next time, remember the golden rule: NO FLAMING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I'm back! And I'm here with another chapter to Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings!**

 **Just to review: last chapter we finally discovered Tuffnut is the poor, unfortunate prince and has been cursed by Elsa, who unknowingly gave him more than a sleeping curse as his once black hair turned a very pale blonde.**

 **Now in this chapter Elsa puts up a protective wall on the boarder where the Moores and the Human World as well as Hans intrusting his son to the pixies as Elsa begins to interact with the boy.**

 **I wonder what'll happen…read to find out!**

* * *

News of the curse spread like wild fire across all the country and people were devastated over what had befallen their new prince. However, the detail that really got to everyone was that the boy's hair color had magically changed from his mother's jet black to the ice fairy's whitish-blonde. Even the pixies were confused on how this could've happened and what it could mean, but Hans was sure of one thing; he had to protect his son and that meant making sure this curse couldn't be fulfilled.

What no one in the Human Realm was aware of was that all this talk and confusion was being well-heard. From atop the rafters of inns and taverns, and perched in the shadows out of sight within the castle, Kristoff heard every small detail and would report it all back to Elsa as she patiently waited either within her own castle or her icy throne in the frozen-over Moores.

" _King Hans ordered his men to seize every spinning wheel in the kingdom."_

After assuring a near hysterical Heather that he would take care of things, Hans ordered his Captain of the Guard to go to every town, every village within their lands and gather every last spinning wheel and bring them to the castle. The guards did as told going to every settlement in the kingdom and going door-to-door, seizing every last spinning wheel they could find.

" _The wheels were broken and burned so that they could be never be used again. And were thrown into the deepest, darkest dungeon in the castle."_

Once the spinning wheels were all within the dungeon room deep beneath the castle, the guards set the large piles of wood on fire before shutting the large doors and sealing them off so that whatever remained of the wheels, they would never see the light of day again.

" _Secretly, he entrusted the child's safety to the magic of the pixies. Who promised to take him to remote hide-a-way where they would raise him for sixteen years and a day."_

Fearing Elsa would return again and try to speed her curse along, Hans talked with a heart-broken Heather, who eventually agreed that hiding their son and entrusting his care to someone who could protect him would be the best way to ensure Tuffnut's safety. So, in the dead of night, disguised as peasants, the royal couple meet-up with Astrid, Ruffnut and Anna, and handed their child over after explaining their plan. Although unsure that they would be able to protect the boy from a fairy as powerful as Elsa, they agreed to care for the prince, sneaking away into the forest on an ox-pulled wagon the king provided.

" _Hans shut himself away within the walls of his castle."_

As time slowly did its haunting dance, Hans began to shut himself away from the world, overcome with hurt and anger towards Elsa for her casting her curse on his small, innocent son. He vowed to get her back for it, disregarding his previous concern for her safety and well-being. So he sent dozens of his finest men to hunt Elsa down and bring her to justice.

" _While his soldiers roamed far and wide to hunt Elsa down."_

However, as Hans gave the order to arrest Elsa, he was unaware a certain dual-toned crow spying from a darkened walkway that led outside. Kristoff's eyes narrowed dangerously at hearing the venomous order for his mistress' head and was quick to fly back to the Moores to warn her. Not even an hour after hearing the news, Elsa walked to the boarder where her world met Hans' and with a deep breath, she stepped forward and extended both hands, causing gigantic gales of ice to burst forth from her hands.

This ice spread out along the ground and as it did, it grew into a high wall of thick ice that towered over the magnificent trees of the Moores in a protective barricade.

" _But she made walls of her own, so that the Moores would never gain suffer from the touch of another human."_

From atop her throne of ice, each time Kristoff brought her news from the city and its castle, she would laugh with malicious glee from the sorrow and devastation she created. As she enjoyed herself, Kristoff, while still in his human form, would watch her from behind the frosted branches of a nearby tree with a look of uncertain-sadness. He was unsure if this whole thing was really the right thing to do, as Tuffnut never did anything to either of them and at the same time, he was truly saddened to see that it took all of this to make Elsa happy.

" _And she revelled in the sorrow her curse had brought."_

After three and a half days of traveling on through the clustered paths of the forest, the pixies soon arrived to their destination: a simple looking cottage. It was two-storied with its own garden and a fence made from wooden poles and rope. It was simple in design with its hard wooden door and shutters with empty, weed-invested flowerbeds lining every window. It was mostly white, with brown wooden beams and hay roofs.

"Oh no, is this it?" Astrid said in disbelief. "It looks dreadful!" Ruffnut said bluntly, wrinkling her nose.

Astrid groaned, before throwing down the ox's reigns and said to her fellow pixies, "Come on!" Together, they lifted Tuffnut, who laid quietly in a little basket, and carried him towards the house.

"Oh, for a baby he's pretty heavy!" Ruffnut grunted. "I think I'm going to break a wing!" Astrid added as they wavered a little.

"I think we need a smaller baby!" Ruffnut retorted before they shrieked at nearly falling, causing Tuffnut to start crying, but they were quick to right themselves. "Or bigger bodies!" Anna piped in. "No, what we _need_ is a better disguise!" Astrid said.

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked. "Well, we need to blend in else everyone will know Tuffnut's the prince," Astrid explained as they set said baby down on a stump, before adding matter-of-factly, "Plus we need to be big enough to look after this baby!" Ruffnut winced knowing she was right.

Astrid sighed, as much as she didn't want to do this, she knew they had to. "So, gather round ladies," The purple-clad pixie said motioning them closer, once they did so, Astrid held up a finger in preparation, "Ready? One, two, three and…grow!"

The trio then spun around and were engulfed in different coloured lights. The lights grew in size and revealed the pixies now looked like three young girl who just entered their early adulthood; even their clothes changed. Ruffnut's hat was exchanged for a brown, root-like headband with what looked like leaves sticking out here and there, her dress being a yellow-ish green with a white blouse underneath and a dark green, sleeveless vest over top.

Anna's dress was consisted of dark blue top with a buttoned-up collar with a darker skirt and lighter ribbon tied around her waist with a bow on the back. Astrid's dress was dark red with lighter sleeves and curled-toed boots, a woolly hat sitting on her head. Though their hair-styles didn't change, their wings vanished and they were much more able to care for their charge.

The girls all shrieked as they stumbled a little, trying to get used to the size change as well as the lose of weight from their wings. "Well, that worked rather well," Astrid smiled as their cries turned into laughter as they marvelled at their work, Anna even did a little twirl, "Very nice ladies, now they'll be no questions asked; we are no longer pixies, just three young women, raising our orphaned child in the woods."

At the mention of the boy, Ruffnut and Anna smiled as they leaned in and tickled Tuffnut, making him coo and giggle. "So…no more flying," Astrid said as she quickly turned and headed inside as the two looked at each other in shock.

"No more flying?" Anna shouted in shock before she and Ruffnut, abruptly forgetting about Tuffnut, followed Astrid inside, while complaining. "No, no, no and no, and no magic," Astrid said firmly, much to their disbelieved shock.

All three of them, forgetting the baby, went inside, still arguing. Once the door was closed, Kristoff swooped down from his hidden perch of a high branch, landing gracefully next to the sniffling infant prince, who took a moment to notice the large black and blonde bird. Attempting to cheer the boy up, Kristoff titled his head with a quiet caw, sticking his tongue out in a silly way and sure enough, it makes Tuffnut laugh and frail his arms in joy, but then when one of Tuffnut's tiny fingers touched the edge of the basket, a thin coat of ice danced across the rim of the basket, much to Kristoff's shock as he jumped with a start.

He quickly flew off to tell Elsa of this development just as Anna came running back out. "There you are!" She said to the infant, eyes closed, "Why do you keep…" She paused upon opening her eyes and gasping to see the ice on the basket.

She cried out in alarm, "ASTRID!" While running inside with the baby.

A little later, after deciding to try and hide Tuffnut's newfound power and leaving the boy in the basket next to an empty window. Elsa arrived to see the boy for herself, when Kristoff told her of Hans' plan to hide Tuffnut from her, she snorted. Clearly the king forgot there was no point in hiding anything from her as she always had a way of finding what she wanted, hence why she always bested him in hide-n-seek as children.

However, upon learning of the boy's new hair colour and that he could create ice, Elsa was both intrigued and confused. She was a little happy that the woman's black hair had been replaced with her own, but that didn't mean she was going to reverse the curse. Heck no.

As she sauntered up to the quaint little home, she spied a window partially opened and walked up to it to find Tuffnut, still in his basket, sitting by it, crying for attention as he was once again forgotten.

However, he stopped crying upon noticing Elsa peering down at him through the window and stared at her curiously as she hummed in thought. "He looks so much like his father you could almost feel sorry for him," Elsa mused coldly to Kristoff, who was perched on her staff.

When Tuffnut smiled a gummy smile up at her, Elsa frowned before giving her best scary look as she gave a throaty hiss, trying to make him cry again. However, Tuffnut just continued to smile up at her and reached out toward her, cooing as frost began to form on the window's glass panels. As surprised as she was about the apparent ability, she didn't let it show.

Elsa's face fell into a disappointed frown as she snipped, "I hate you…" For good measure she added, " _Sno dyret._ " (1)

She then heard the disguised trio approaching and took it as her cue to leave, despite the curious look on Kristoff's face as he flew back over to perch on the windowsill to look at Tuffnut for a moment before flying after her.

" _The fairies were perhaps unequal to their task."_

Less then hours later, as Astrid was trying to manually clean up the garden, Tuffnut laid in his basket on the stump, crying his eyes out in hunger as Ruffnut and Astrid panicked unsure about what to do. In the Moores babies were rare as they led long lives and all babies were raised in the protective care of their parents, so the fairies had little experience with caring for an infant, let alone a human one.

"Why is he crying?" Ruffnut asked hands on her hips, annoyed with the loud sound. "I don't know," Anna shrugged helplessly, "Maybe he's hungry."

Astrid looked up at this, an incredulous look on her face that if they figured if that's what was wrong, then they should be trying to do something. "Then feed him!" The self-proclaimed leader of the trio and the eldest snapped at them.

As the two girls stumbled over themselves trying to figure out and fetch something for Tuffnut to eat, they were all unaware that perched high up on a tree was Kristoff. The raven could only watch in amusement as the girls tried to find something. Being raised around humans most his life he knew very well it would be near impossible for milk to be found without going to a farmer first with something valuable to trade, the only other thing usable was mushy berries and he didn't see a bush anywhere near the cottage, so it was going to be fun to see what they'd do.

Or at least, that's what he previously thought until he saw what they did. Kristoff did a double-take when Ruffnut carried over a few carrots. She placed three in the basket and dangled two others over Tuffnut playfully, thinking he'd try to take them, but the poor baby just continued to cry in hunger and Anna watched in uncertainty.

Kristoff shook his avian head in disbelief, while covering his face with an exasperated cawed sigh. Were all fairies this dumb or was it just Ruffnut?

Down below, also watching on a more thicker, stronger branch still out of sight, was Elsa, who was thinking similar things as she covered her ears with her hands, gritting her teeth in irritation. "Ugh!" She groaned in annoyance, "It's going to starve with those three looking after it!"

Sure enough, Tuffnut continued to cry well into the night, as none of the three could find anything he'd eat. And believe me, they tried everything they could find in the garden from carrots, broccoli, turnips, radishes, even lettuce. Though, Anna suggested they find something none solid that they could feed him, like berries they could mush-up, but unfortunately, it was far too late to go looking for a bush so they went to bed. With Tuffnut still crying.

Astrid had tied a thick cloth around her head, while Ruffnut and a slightly guilty Anna plugged up their ears with pieces of cotton as Tuffnut continued to cry downstairs. Unknown to them, Kristoff flew into the room where the hungry baby laid in a wooden cradle, a special flower from the Moors that dripped milk in his beak.

Kristoff flew over and perched next to the basket, then carefully placed the part that dripped into Tuffnut's mouth and the baby slowly calmed down as he suckled in content, looking at the raven with curious silver eyes. Kristoff felt an odd warmth in his chest that slowly filled him as he used one of his talons to gently rock the cradle, allowing Tuffnut to slowly drift peacefully to sleep.

The next day, in the kitchen, Astrid and Ruffnut were playing a quiet game of scramble-runes (think of it like scramble, but with stones that have the Norwegian alphabet) while Anna was learning how to cross-stitch from a little book she found. As Ruffnut leaned over to see what Anna was doing, Astrid slowly reached over and grabbed one of Ruffnut's runes, however, Ruffnut glanced over in time and gasped as she grabbed Astrid's hand.

"What?" Astrid asked confused. "You're cheating!" Ruffnut shouted. "I saw that!" Anna agreed stunned.

"We're starting again!" Ruffnut said as she started to reset their game. "Fine," Astrid groused with a roll of her eyes, "Sore loser."

"Greedy…bloated…" Ruffnut said trying to find a proper insult, "Lizard!" She laughed as Anna tried not to. "Anna!" Astrid said as the youngest giggled. "Sorry!" The strawberry blonde giggled, "But…bloated lizard!"

Astrid rolled her eyes as they continued to laugh, but then blinked in surprise when she felt something wet fall on her, then heard the sound of raindrops hitting the table. She looked up in surprised, confusion, then at Ruffnut as she said, "Stop doing that."

Ruffnut was confused as she too looked up at the ceiling, then at her sister, "I'm not doing anything."

They all blinked when it happened again, making deep splotches in Astrid's top. Glancing suspiciously at Anna, Astrid said, "Well, someone is."

Looking back and forth between them, Anna said, "Don't look at me!"

"You two," Astrid said firmly as she pointed at her sisters, "Are having a go at me and I will not tolerate-" She was cut off by more droplets falling on her, soaking the top of her head, much to her annoyance as she stood and nearly shouted, "STOP it!"

They all stayed silent for a few moments and nothing happened, making Astrid smile as she sat back down. But as she and Ruffnut began setting up their game, Astrid shrieked when it began to down pour on her, but everything else around her and the chair was dry, making the other two squeal with laughter, until it started to rain on all around them inside, while it remained perfectly sunny outside.

Shrieking in alarm, they grabbed pots to cover their heads, while Astrid used the game board as she snapped at Ruffnut, "This is all your fault!"

As this continued, they were unaware that outside, right across from the innocent looking cottage, Elsa sat in the low, thick branches of a tree. She was the one conjuring the inside rain as a prank. Elsa giggled with glee, grinning like a madwoman, while sitting beside her was Kristoff in his human form, arms crossed as he watched with an un-amused expression as it rained and thundered in the lower level of the cottage.

Clapping her hands in childish-delight, Elsa turned to look at Kristoff, only to be face-to-face with his dry, deadpan look, much to her disbelief as she motioned to the mayhem she caused, "Oh come on, that's funny!"

Kristoff just rolled his eyes despite the tiny smile on his face.

* * *

 **Hey-all! Sorry that took so long, I had such a horrible case of writer's block and I couldn't find the movie till yesterday for reference.**

 **I just have to say: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was funny, and I'm the one who wrote it! Ah, I love those three fairies moment, they're just so funny and never seem to stop and consider it really was someone else pranking them instead of each of each other. They put just the right amount of comic relief in this overly serious movie.**

 **And Elsa! Oh, now there's something I'd pay money to actually see!**

 **So, on that note, let's respond shall we:**

 **To pokeyoftheshadows: I'm glad my pick surprised you so much and I'm glad you agree with me, he is a better pick in my opinion. As for Kristoff making more appearances, I hope this works for now, sorry if there weren't enough chills for you in that last chapter, but hopefully I can make up for that later and again, sorry for the confusion, I just had to come up with a way to make Tuffnut blonde as neither Hans or Heather is blonde; it was the best I could think of. Oh, just so you know, Hiccup is going to be in this, just much later on.**

 **Sammael29: I'm glad Tuffnut for Aurora interests you, I had admit I was a bit worried a lot of people would be a bit disappointed that I picked him instead of Hiccup, but don't worry, he will be in this, but like I told pokeyoftheshadows, just much later on. And as for the princess…well…that would be telling, wouldn't it? Just trust me.**

 **And finally, to Ali: I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this one.**

 **As for our next chapter, we'll start seeing more interaction between Tuffnut and Elsa, so anything can happen at this point. And just for future-reference; would anyone like to see some Kristoff/Anna moments? I have nothing against them, I'm just wondering if anyone likes Kristoff/Elsa better.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, Luka here and I'm just putting up an Author's Note cause I felt bad about the long wait for chapters so I though I'd give you a head's up that I've decided to make a one-to-two week deadline for now on for each chapter.**

 **Also, I'd like to clear up some confusion about a few things in the chapters. If you look through chapters one to six, you'll notice words with numbers in brackets next to them, those are words that have a translation as they aren't normal words or English in general.**

 **First off, chapter 1:**

 **(1): Tre menn kjemper is Norwegian for something along the lines of the tree men guard.**

 **(2): Tre menn giganten is also Norwegian for three men giant.**

 **And (3): Aslak is a Norwegian name that means divine sport.**

 **And of course, chapter 6:**

 **(1): Sno dyret is also a Norwegian phrase. 'Sno' means 'snow' and 'dyret' means 'beast', I thought it be a nice twist from Maleficent's 'beastie' nickname for Aurora.**

 **I mostly use Norwegian words as a tribute to Frozen since some sites say it takes place in Norway.**

 **I hope this clears up any confusion, till next time my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, I'm back! With another chapter to Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings!**

 **Recap: Tuffnut is now being raised by Astrid, Ruffnut and Anna (Gods help him) and Elsa and Kristoff (mostly Kristoff though) are watching and aiding from afar.**

 **Now, I'm gonna guess a few of you are peeved that I may have gone out of the promised timeline I put up in one of the last two chapters, but what can I do? I have school ya know.**

 **Well, here we go in three…two…one…**

* * *

From the dark, dimly-lit chambers of his war-room, Hans would meet up with his generals, discussing ways passed Elsa's ice walls. He was dead-set on getting Elsa back for her curse, one way or another.

" _As the days went on, Hans darkened, further consumed by paranoia and vengeance."_

Late one night, armed with torches and catapults, Hans' soldiers stood on the human side of the Elsa's walls of ice. They loaded the catapults with oil-soaked rocks, which they lit on fire. The captain then gave the signal and shouted, "Release!"

The men chopped the rope holding the device in place, sending the rocks flying at the wall. The sheer force was just enough to make holes in the wall, lodging the still burning rocks in the ice. Steam began to seep through the holes as the fire began to melt the ice around the rocks.

The men began to cheer as the ice began to melt, only for those cheers to die down as the ice suddenly began to shift. Loud crackling sounds forced a few to cover their ears as the ice split itself apart and began to sway like the arms of a giant squid-monster.

Unknown to any of the men, Elsa stood on Moors' side of the wall, eyes glowing beneath her closed eyelids with power as she fuelled the wall with her ice magic. The men watched with horrified-alarm as the appendage-like ice moved towards them.

Then, chaos ensued as the ice slammed itself onto the ground. The men screamed as they scrambled to get out of the ice's way as it crushed not only the ground, but the catapults as well. One man screamed as he just barely avoided getting crushed by one such ice column as Elsa dark, cruel, sinister laugh filled the air hauntingly.

After making a hasty retreat, the captain, a tall man with blonde hair and long moustache twisted in various braids, reported the night's events to his king. Hans was less then pleased with how things turned out, though he didn't physically show it as he said in displeasure, "You failed me."

"Sire, the wall cannot be shattered like a mirror or burnt like an ice cube!" Captain Gobber said with fear clear in his eyes and urgent-alarm in his voice, "It is indestructible!"

Those were not the words Hans wanted to hear. He was not going to bow down again and admit defeat. He already humiliated himself in front of countless lords and ladies at his son's christening. Allowing his men to quit now was pretty much telling Elsa she won and he had given up.

Anger clear on his face, Hans marched up to his captain and backhanded him, much to Gobber's shock. "Nothing is indestructible!" Hans all but screamed in rage stalking to a model of the city and threw the models of catapults of the table, "Not the wall, not Elsa! Not even her curse!"

Slamming his dagger into the decorated wood blade first, Hans took silent breathes as he attempt to calm himself, losing control now was showing just how much Elsa affected him. Running a hand over his face, listened to the roar of the fireplace, seeing as no guard or solider wanted to risk setting him off as he muttered, "There has to be a way…"

Distractedly, he yanked his dagger out before a dark gleam caught his eye. He brought the dagger closer and realized it was iron. Iron. The word bounced around in his head for a moment before it clicked and Elsa's young, innocent voice echoed in his head.

" _ **Your ring. Iron burns fairies."**_

This caused an idea to form. If iron burned all fairies, then surely that also applied to Elsa, which he remembered had when they first met as children. As the idea began to branch out through his mind like the briars of a thorn bush, he gave his captain a truly malicious smile as he said, "Bring me the ironworkers."

" _Yet, for Elsa time only seemed to do a haunting dance for her, for as the boy grew, she saw more and more of his father in him when he was a boy."_

Watching the toddler from the trees, Elsa felt her chest clench with pain through the small gestures and emotions that would fly through the boy's face and motions. It all painfully reminded her of the man that stole her most precious processions and broke her heart. His big innocent smile and laugh, his shriek of laughter. Even the way he'd swing his arms and legs around when one of the tree disguised fairies would throw him up and catch him would remind her of Hans.

A sudden gentle touch to her shoulder snapped her out of her ravine. Serving her head around revealed it only to be Kristoff, who looked at her with silent concern, asking if she was okay. Something he tended to do if he felt to nervous to verbally ask it and she learnt what it meant.

For a strange reason, as she gave a stiff nod, she would feel her cheeks heat up with a strange warmth she had felt only once before. She only felt it before whenever Hans did something really sweet when they were in their early teens, but it confused her why she would feel this around Kristoff, who she had only seen as a means to spy on Hans before now. She shook it off as she felt her cheeks redden as for a weird reason all the little things he had unnecessarily done for her came flooding to her mind; the extra berries he'd get her, the new objects to decorate her castle with. It made her warm in her cheeks and chest.

For Kristoff's credit, he did notice how she acted whenever he gave his silent (or occasionally outspoken) inquires of concern as well as his little extra work of meeting her needs. He only started doing it in the beginning because he wanted to truly show his gratitude to her saving his life, but it twisted a little to show that she didn't have to be as alone as she thought she was, but nowadays it just for the shake of getting those reactions out of her.

" _But at least she didn't have to go through it alone. Little did she know…she wasn't the only one making a home in Kristoff's heart."_

One evening, things took an unexpected turn as Anna, wearing a thick, dark green, hooded clock over her dress, was out walking through the dark forest, the lack of sunlight making it seem all the more darker. Fireflies were out, casting an almost romantic glow around the foliage and making it more comfortable.

Astrid needed more berries for dessert and Ruffnut flat out refused to go get them, leaving it to her. She had already filled her basket and was on her way back, when something caught her eye in the dimly lit darkness.

Sitting high a tree, were shiny red apples. The sight made Anna almost drool, imagining how they must taste. She couldn't remember the last time she had a fresh, ripe apple since they started this whole crazy thing. It made her stomach grumble with need.

Shrugging, she set her basket down and carefully climbed up a few tall rocks that got her closer to the high apples. She tried in vain to grab just one but even with the rocks she wasn't tall enough. Just as she tried to lean just a little further, she lost her balance and flailed about with a shriek, knowing she was going to hit the rocks as she fell, only to be surprised when she didn't.

"Careful," A deep voice said with a little alarm in his voice.

Looking up, Anna felt her face heat up at meeting a kind (and handsome constructed) face with warm, kind brown eyes and golden hair. Noticing she was in his arms made her blush even darker as she meekly said, "Th-thanks."

"No problem, but you need to be a bit more careful there," He said setting her down gently, "Rocks are slippery this time of the year."

"Yeah, slippery…" She agreed glancing down, pouting. He seemed amused but didn't comment on her expression and instead said, "So, what were you doing out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anna said raising an eyebrow at him, a bit suspicious, though blushed as she took in his physique, "Not a lot of people around these parts."

"It's a given for me seeing as I work here," He said shifting as he crossed his arms, "I'm an ice harvester."

"Isn't it the middle of spring?" Anna asked. "Yeah, well, there's a thing called waiting for the season to roll around," He chuckled, "Now are you going to answer me."

"My sister sent me out to get berries," Anna replied in a short, meek tone, before motioning weekly to the apple tree, unable to look at him, "But when I saw this I just couldn't resist…I love apples."

She blinked when she heard a thump sound and looked over to see him catch an apple with flawless ease. Walking over, he held out to her while saying with a smile, "A lovely fruit for a lovely lady." Anna blushed deeply, but accepted it with a shy smile.

"Thank you…" She smiled trailing off, waiting for an introduction. Realizing what she wanted, he offered a hand, "Kristoff."

Taking it with her free hand, she said, "Anna."

" _But one day, things took an even bigger change."_

Several days later, atop high cliffs that overlooked Hans' kingdom, Astrid, Anna and Ruffnut were having a picnic in the rolling fields of daisies, poppies, dandelions and little blue butterflies. Enjoying their delicious fruity treats as little two-year-old Tuffnut, whose hair was growing out past his chin, became a fleck of white-blonde, blue and brown among the landscape as he grew interested in one of the pretty butterflies.

Unknown to them, from a tree the gave the perfect view of the four, was Elsa and Kristoff, who was once again in raven form. Elsa was eating a grape when she got a sudden mischievous idea. Creating a dusting of silver around her index and thumb, Elsa made a tiny tug motion and watched her work.

In the same instant, Ruffnut felt a lock of her hair get pulled and cried out in surprise, "Ow!" She looked over at a bewildered Anna and frowned as she reached over and yanked harshly on one of her pigtails. "Ow," The strawberry blonde frowned before pulling on her middle sister's hair.

Elsa smirked faintly as she made a line of silver magic and in the same motion, Astrid's hat went flying. She and Ruffnut looked at the still bewildered Anna before pouncing on the startled girl.

As they shrieked at one another, they were unaware of their charge innocently trying to catch the only white butterfly among the pod around them. As he tried to reach and touch it, tiny snowflakes seemed to dance around his fingers, floating harmlessly around his wrists before fading away.

Elsa watched the three squabbling before glancing at the little boy, who unknowingly, was following the butterfly right towards the edge of the cliff. "Oh look," She told Kristoff suddenly as if discussing the weather, "The _lite sno dyret (1)_ is about to fall off the cliff."

Sure enough, the giggling child was unaware of the danger he was in as he continued to chase the white butterfly. Kristoff didn't notice at first as he squawked something the sounded dismissive before it clicked in his head and he snapped his head in the boy's direction while cawing so loud, it sounded an awful lot like 'WHAT?'

Kristoff started to caw like crazy, trying to warn the child without giving Elsa away, but sadly, the child didn't notice and he was quick to cover his face with a wing as Tuffnut placed a foot over the edge. Elsa closed her eyes as the boy's fearful scream rang her ears and a flash of silver flashed beneath her eyelids.

Opening them, she watched as the branches beneath he cliff edge shot out and caught the boy before he could get hurt from the fall. Much like hands, gentle and careful, almost cupping him, the branches pushed themselves up through Elsa's magic, lifting the now giggling child back up to safety.

Hearing the giggling, Kristoff dared himself to peek over his wing and did a small double-take to see the branches saving the child. He instantly turned to his mistress, a questioning look on his avian face. She could have easily ended Tuffnut's life and bring misery to Hans by letting him fall, so why didn't see?

Glancing at the blonde raven, Elsa didn't look the least bit amused as she almost growled, "What?" He just gave her a confused stare, which she chose to ignore in favour of leaning against the tree trunk and breathed in deeply, confused herself. Why did she safe him?

Less then a year and a half later, another strange event occurred. Elsa was using her magic to heal a tree that had a big chuck of its trunk missing, when she felt a presence behind her and turned as an innocent voice said, "Hello."

Turning fully, she was stunned to see it was Tuffnut, who was now three. His now shoulder length white-blonde hair fell in three parts and his silver eyes seemed to almost glitter with happy-curiosity as he smiled up at her with his tiny teeth, rosy cheeks pulled up to show them off. He was dressed in a light, baby blue shirt with a bubble snowflake pattern with white pants and was oddly barefoot. Needless to say, he was the picture of boyish, winter innocence.

Kristoff looked up, also surprised by the boy's sudden appearance. Though Elsa didn't show her uneasiness of being so close to him for the first time since he was a small baby. Trying to be imposing, she turned fully to face him, hands together, face pulled in a sort of sternness, eyes like steel, yet he continued to smile up at her.

"Go away," She said but instead he stepped towards her, "Go, go away," But instead he hugged her around the legs and despite the warmth that flared through her, she simply scoffed and told him sternly, "I don't like children."

Kristoff continued to watch the interaction warily, wondering what would happen. She glanced up at him to see he was making no move to offer help. "Up, up," His soft voice reached her ears in request to be held and it made her heart heat up in an odd way, not like it had with Hans or Kristoff, but in a different way and she wasn't quite sure how to make of it.

Sighing, she grudgingly bent down and carefully picked the little boy up. Unexpectedly, he gently touched her face with his tiny hands, causing Elsa to blink at the gentle, yet curious touch as his hands glided from up to her hair, feeling the softness of her whiter then snow-white hair, before running up her horns. It was touches she never experienced before, even with Hans. After inspecting her horns, he brought his hands back down and leaned his head against her, which was when Elsa decided it was time to send him back before she was discovered.

"Go on," She said putting him down and this time, Tuffnut obeyed, walking back to the cottage, "Go, go." Kristoff felt the ghost of smile form on his beak at the interaction as small as it was, while Elsa watched the giggling boy leave, a blank expression on her face, unsure what to make of the encounter and the new feelings it created.

* * *

 **Okay, way beyond my promised time-line, but give me a break here! I got several other stories here that people want updated, I have an announcement that I'll be announcing after the responses! But hey, better late then never, right?**

 **Now, on that note, here's the translation to that little piece of Norwegian Elsa spoke before:**

 **(1): Lite sno dyret (FYI: it's spelt differently in the actual Norwegian alphabet) means little snow beast.**

 **Like I mention in my author's note, I wanted to make a more Frozen twist to a few elements of the actual movie seeing as Elsa's the bigger star here then anyone else (with the possible exception of Hans). Also, since Frozen seems to take place in Norway, I thought it be a nice twist to add some actual Norwegian words.**

 **Also, I've added some Kristoff/Elsa** _ **and**_ **Kristoff/Anna scenes, I couldn't decided which one I liked better, so I decided to use both for now. Tell me what you think.**

 **Now to the responses:**

 **First to CrystalGem18: I'm glad you like it so much and no worries about Hiccup, everyone has their favourites and its nice to know someone supports me about Tuffnut not having much moments to really shine, and I have read a few stories where he doesn't have an exactly nice role, but I can't remember if any were Disney re-makes or movie-remakes in general.**

 **To pokeyoftheshadows: I'm glad you liked that bit, it made me laugh to! Writing it and watching the actual movie scene! I can really see those three having no clue of what to do when it comes to caring for an infant. Sorry, I never got that far in Once Upon a Time, I got as far as the second disc of season two and my head started spinning, but I'm glad it gave up chills, that's my goal for those scenes. I'm glad you like the Hans bit too, how about this one though. As for the Kristoff/Tuffnut moment…um…do you mean the one where he's rocking him or making the silly face? Either way, I'm glad you like his soft side, I just get the impression a guy like him would have a soft spot for kids. As for Hiccup's role…well, that would be telling wouldn't it? As for 'sno dyret' I mentioned in my author's note that it means 'snow beast'. Glad it's your favourite, hope you keep reviewing!**

 **To Ali: Glad you love it so much!**

 **And finally, to Sammael29: No worries, life gets the way and there's much you can do about it. I hope you like the chapter and I look forward to any comments or questions.**

 **And now, my announcement to those who are still reading this: I've been thinking of doing an early start of a squeal to this of sorts. I've been thinking of doing another crossover of HTTYD and Frozen, but I'm not sure what to do, so I've decided to let you guys decided, but I have rules, you can only vote for which of the following story ideas I do via poll, these ideas are: the new Cinderella movie, Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters, Jack the Giant Slayer or the new(ish) Disney Pixar movie Inside Out. I repeat you can only vote via poll, so let me know what you all think!**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guess who's back! I just want to thank everyone with the continued support to this fic! That being said, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Last we left off, Elsa had her first real interaction with Tuffnut and Kristoff's having romantic interactions with both Elsa and Anna, let's see what happens from here!**

* * *

" _As Elsa had said, Tuffnut did grow in both strength and heart."_

Many years had since the incident and surprisingly, Tuffnut didn't reveal the meeting to his 'aunties' and went on as if it never happened. Elsa, however, was strangely touched by it, since no one had ever been brave enough to ever touch her horns before, seeing how dangerous they looked. It made her wonder just how the boy saw her.

For Tuffnut, his life was purely filled with work and fun. When he wasn't helping his aunties with the chores, Kristoff would swoop in when they weren't looking and lure him off to play far enough that they couldn't tell who he was.

When Kristoff wasn't playing as a raven, he would visit in his human form. Anna had introduced him to her sisters and while they were wary of him, they were grateful that he saved their sister and sometimes teased them for being such a 'cute couple' as Ruffnut often called them. Elsa was well aware of this and while she didn't tell him to stop doing such bold actions, as far as she was concerned, his leisure time was his to do with as he wished. She did, however, feel jealous as she'd watch him innocent (yet somewhat unintentional at times) gestures towards Anna.

On one such day, a now twelve-year-old Tuffnut was chopping wood with little effort on his part, when a familiar crow filled the air. Turning, the white-haired boy smiled brightly as he set the axe down and ran off.

Kristoff and Tuffnut spent the next hour or so in a playful game of chase. After a laughing Tuffnut tried in vain to catch the agile bird, they finally took a rest, allowing the pre-teen to gently stroke Kristoff's neck-feathers, much to the bird's content as the boy smiled, "Pretty bird."

Several days after, he was holding his Aunt Ruffnut's hand as she took him shopping in the small market near their home. As his aunt bantered with the stall owner, Tuffnut let his eyes wander before they landed on a poor beggar man, wore from the weather and looked as if he hadn't eaten properly in days, a dark blanket around his shoulders and a bowl for coins clutched in one hand. Yet, people ignored him.

Tuffnut felt immense pity for the man as well as sadness as he held up the small silver coins Kristoff had given him for his birthday to buy whatever he wanted. His eyes then wandered up to the basket his aunt carried.

Tuffnut carefully pulled his hand out of hers before reaching up and taking a radish she had brought for banter from the basket. He then walked toward the beggar. He felt a few eyes on him as he approached the wrenched man, he even heard one woman whisper to him to stay away from him, but he ignored.

It wasn't until he heard his aunt call to him that he stopped, he looked over at her for a moment before dropping his silver coins and the radish into the bowl. The man looked at them in surprise before looking up at the boy, who just smiled. The man smiled back a little as he whispered, "Bless you lad…" Tuffnut nodded before going back to his aunt, unaware a certain raven watching with a proud expression on his face.

" _Far away from the lofty palace, which he didn't remember."_

A few days passed since Tuffnut's kind deed and the boy was found up on a hill beneath a cherry tree that had a nice view of the distant city and its palace. Tuffnut couldn't help but wander what it was like to live in such a beautiful place that must've taken years to build. Yet, he pitied the poor king, who had lost his son years ago and wondered of his own parents.

But a familiar squawk tore Tuffnut from his ravine. Grinning, he rolled down the hill, laughing as leaves got tangled into his snowy hair.

" _And as the seasons changed and the flowers grew…so did he…"_

As snow blanketed the ground in a thick blanket of white, a now teenaged Tuffnut almost literally popped out of the endless white, into a sitting position, his now deep, baritone voice giving barrels of carefree laughter as he tossed hands full of snow into the air. As he flopped back down, his happiness seemed to bend the snow to his will as it fell in swirl of energetic flakes.

Now fifteen, Tuffnut had grown into a handsome young lad, all those years of chopping wood and sometimes helping his 'Uncle Kristoff' load ice and wood into his sled paid off. While not overly muscled like many of the hunters and lumberjacks he had seen in the market time to time, Tuffnut was lean-built, many a young girl often admired him as he'd pass by their father's stand. His exotic white hair that fell in three parts around his hand past his upper-back and his silver eyes only made him all the more appealing to them, but Tuffnut never really paid them much heed.

" _Yet as he grew so did his power and the wary of the pixies as they wondered just what he could one day do with them."_

While alone in his room, Tuffnut would slip off his gloves and would gently move his hands, watching with awe as snowflakes would dance around his fingers and slowly form a snowball between his hands. Unaware that at times, one of his 'aunties' would be watching, worrying about what would happen if Hans ever saw his son using ice magic.

One winter's day, Tuffnut was out in the woods, dressed in a simple dark teal tunic and dark blue pants, tucked into a pair of boots under a hooded cloak. As Tuffnut knelt down, coaxing a little fawn over with a handful of berries, he was unaware he was being watched by Elsa, who had heard of all of his kind deeds towards the villagers that passed through the market. It made her wonder…just how different he truly was from his father.

" _He wonder at the world around him…and at what laid beyond the fearsome wall of ice."_

Tuffnut lowered his hood as he approached the famous wall of ice, it seemed so much bigger up close then it did at a distance. He had always been curious as to how it came to be and why it was there, but the details had always been sketchy at best from the people he had asked, since his own power put his aunts at edge, so he never asked them about it. It seemed to be eternal as it never melted during the summer heat. He often admired how beautiful and perfectly smooth it was, despite being constantly assaulted by the king's men.

From afar, Elsa and Kristoff (who was now in human form) walked closer to the clearing and watched as Tuffnut held out his hand toward the wall. Elsa's chest clenched, wondering if it would response to the boy's magic.

But Tuffnut only kept his hand on the walls smooth surface for barely half a minute before he pulled away with a hiss. He looked at his hand to find a pattern of frost on it that formed a snowflake shimmering in the sunlight for only a moment before melting away. He shook his hand and looked up at the wall in curiosity.

The whole scene made Elsa hum thoughtfully as she said, "Curious _lite_ _sno dyret._ " Earning a raised eyebrow from Kristoff, which she ignored in favour of turning to a camp of soldiers sent by Hans to find a way past her wall.

" _But he was not the only one who wished to get through."_

One such soldier was carrying a piece of branch that his comrade had chopped off a fallen trunk making a battering ram, happened to glance up to notice a cloaked figure. He froze and hissed to his comrade, "Look."

The soldier did so and his eyes widened at seeing the figure, who had long, white-blonde hair. "Is it her?" The first soldier asked, "Elsa."

"I don't know…" The second said hesitantly as he lowered the axe. They tentively began to approach, cautiously drawing their swords a little.

Seeing this, Elsa and Kristoff shared an eerily calm glance before the ice fairy said, "Bring them to me." Kristoff nodded, a maliciously mischievous gleam dancing through his normally worried eyes.

With a snap of her fingers and a spark of silver, Kristoff felt his body change into something different. He hunched down as his body shrunk and he felt his teeth sharpen. He groaned out a barking noise, clearly in disbelief as he turned into a black wolf with a strip of gold from the middle of its forehead to the back of its head.

As Kristoff left with a snarl, Elsa returned to watching the scene unfold.

The soldiers then sighed in annoyed-relief as they sheathed their swords, the one who had been chopping confirming, "It's just a peasant boy."

But then, a deep howling began to fill the air casting an eerie feeling upon the soldiers as they all stopped what they were doing to look around. Tuffnut also stopped, turning towards the howling in surprise. Wolves weren't common in this part of the wood, they tended to stay where the food was plenty and the possibility of shelter was high.

As Tuffnut continued to look around, he was unaware of Elsa walking up behind him. Holding up a hand as it glowed with her magic, Elsa blew on it, blowing it at Tuffnut, who, upon breathing it in, was instantly asleep, tilting back as if to fall, but was lifted gently into the air by the silver magic until he almost touched the lower branches of the trees around them.

Snarls began to join the howls, spooking the horses as the soldiers drew their swords, fearing a wolf pack but as they searched, listening to the howls and snarls, as well as the small snaps of bushes and twigs, they saw nothing. That is until a loud growl sounded very close by, startling the nearest soldier to turn and then pale.

Sauntering over a large tree root was the largest wolf he had ever seen. It was purely black save for the single golden strip atop its head with the darkest brown eyes that almost glowed red with malice and the promise of pain as it bared its teeth, which glowed like silver daggers in the pale moonlight. It was surely a demon on earth if he ever knew one.

Without warning, it lunged at them, snarling and claws ready to kill. They all screamed and ran, only to bump into each other as they quickly stopped. Standing within the fog was the shadowed silhouette of a familiar, wingless fairy, who's twisted horns made them quiver at the eerie reminder of the Devil.

"It's her!" One cried as they backed away only to then be reminded of the wolf. "It's her!" Another said in fear.

After several long moments of silence, save for Kristoff's snarling, Elsa slowly held up her hands as they glowed icy blue with fire-like magic. Almost instantly, the soldiers were lifted off the ground, yelling and screaming as they flailed, loosing their swords and shields as Elsa lifted them higher. Once high enough, she started to swing them around with her magic, it was almost enough to make them sick as they lost more of their armour.

Elsa was grinning maliciously at this point, clearly enjoying their misfortune, before tightening her hands into fists. The motioned seemed to stop for a moment, before the soldiers all went flying into each at once. She flung her hands open and in the same moment, they were all sent flying backwards into the trees, sending them tumbling into the dirt.

Elsa hummed at this, seeing they were all unconscious and wondered just how much longer it would take before Hans ran out of men willing to come here. She then blinked when she noticed something off about the things the men had dropped. All of the armour before had been a brown color, most likely bronze, while the blades had all been made of silver and some other metal she didn't know, but now. It was all a familiar dark color.

Kneeling next to a sword, she experimentally reached out to touch it only for a familiar burning sensation to reach her senses. 'Iron,' She thought as she pulled her hand away with a frown, 'He's turning almost everything into iron.'

She was pulled from these thoughts as Kristoff trotted over and with another snap of her fingers, she turned him back into human form. Kristoff was startled by the transformation as he was on his hands and knees, but stood nonetheless and fixed her a very cross look as he cleaned off his hands. Elsa just blinked at him, feeling oddly guilty since she knew how he felt about dogs or canine in general, but she was otherwise indifferent.

"How could you do that to me?" Kristoff demanded trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "You said anything I need," Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah, sure, but anything but a freaking dog!" Kristoff retorted slowly losing his cool, "You know how I feel about dogs!"

"It was a wolf, not a dog," Elsa said patiently as turned to walk away. "It's the same flipping thing!" Kristoff nearly shouted as he followed, making her sigh, "They're dirty, vicious, have no sense of honour _and_ they jump about whatever they can get their filthy paws on!"

(Sorry wolf and dog lovers, but this is Kristoff and Diaval's view seeing how they didn't have good canine experiences in either of their respected movies.)

"Fine," Elsa said flippantly as they walked on, "Next time I'll turn you into a mealy worm."

"Oh, I'll be a worm, happily!" Kristoff shot back huffily, "Anything but a rotten, stinkin', filthy-" He was cut off by Elsa turning him back into a raven, so he just settled on continuing his rant in caws, knowing full well she could still understand him.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his overdramatics before turning to look at Tuffnut, who was still asleep, floating innocently above peacefully. The way his hair and clothes seemed to flow in the non-existent wind and glow in the moonlight reminded her of something otherworldly. Remembering everything that's happened since his early years, made her brain spin.

Keeping Tuffnut still floating, but closer to her, Elsa created a tunnel through the wall, which closed behind them as she lead him into the Moors. Part of Elsa's brain was screaming at her for bringing a human into her home when she promised herself one would never touch it again, but the more curious part of her wanted to see what would happen if someone as innocent and as kind as Tuffnut set foot in it.

It was a truly magical night. After so many years of eternal winter, the Moors and all who lived in it grew used to the cold. All the trees looks as if they grew snow or all their leaves had turned to ice. Those that were barren had a strange string of frozen dewdrops dangling over their branches, creating a dazzling beauty. The plants all seemed to be made out of crystal or ice, gleaming in the moonlight as they twisted up out of the snow in beautiful, delicate arches. A few buds were open, creating dust of blue and purple that glowed with their own light, creating a truly magnificent and gorgeous scene as they lit up the area.

Elsa made sure to hide herself behind a large tree in the shadows before waving her hand, creating a large wave of silver. Cancelling her magic, Tuffnut was set down on the frozen ground.

Tuffnut moaned tiredly as his eyes fluttered open, wondering what happened. He was just about to call out to his 'aunties' when he realized he wasn't in his bed or house, in fact he wasn't even anywhere he recognized.

As Tuffnut sat up, he felt a large smile stretch out onto his face as he took in the beautiful winter wonderland around him. This had to be what was behind the wall of ice, it just hand to be. Nowhere in the whole kingdom was nearly as beautiful as here and he couldn't remember seeing any trees like these before. As he stood, Tuffnut gasped at seeing the tall mountains in the distance.

But then, chirping filled his ears as the larger blue lights got closer. Once they were close enough, Tuffnut gasped to see they were fairies! Real fairies! There were six in all and they were just so…beautiful with their fish like grace and appearance. Oddly though they seemed to be wearing what looked like white coats and had long tentacle-like strings hanging around their waists, like the jellyfish he once saw in a book.

Mesmerised, Tuffnut slowly raised a hand to touch one and the fairy instantly shudder at his cold touch and delicately flew away from his hand as they flew around him. Their icy glow seemed to light up not just the whole area, but the boy as well. Seeing his wide smile and awe-filled eyes brought a strange warmth and joy to Elsa's heart as she watched as finally, one brave water fairy touched the boy's outstretched hand and didn't seem to mind the cold skin.

But as soon as she touched him, she noticed the ice fairy and gasped, she then flew off, followed by the others. Tuffnut was confused for a moment before he turned and noticed someone hiding in the shadows.

"I know you're there," Tuffnut called out, "Don't be afraid."

These words of re-assurance just made Elsa give a dark chuckle at the irony behind them, before she answered him, "I'm not afraid."

"Then come out," Tuffnut said. "Then you'll be afraid," Elsa responded. "No I won't," Tuffnut said shaking his head. After a moment, she said, "Very well."

Tuffnut watched as she stepped out from behind the tree, while still shrouded in darkness, he could still see the outline of a woman in the faint moonlight. When the woman stepped, she revealed herself to be a fairy with horns that seemed to be made of ice itself with long white blonde hair, exactly like his, only it was tied up in a curly ponytail with clips that resembled snowflakes placed randomly in it. Her eyes glowed like actual ice in the moonlight and he could've sworn he saw actual snowflakes flicker through them. She held a familiar look staff that had a snowflake in the crystal topper.

Her dress was beautiful, being full-length and trailed a bit behind her, made of fabric so fair and pure it looked as if it were made of actual snow with frigid-lace over top it with snowflakes webbed into it. The collar was pointed, bending over itself to flare out around her neck, while the sleeves flared out in dramatic flaps of white.

Tuffnut swallowed before he said, "I know who you are."

"Do you?" Elsa asked eyes narrowed. Tuffnut nodded before smiling, "You're my fairy godmother!"

Elsa just stared unblinkingly before asking in slight disbelief, "What?" From his hidden perch, Kristoff covered his beak with both wings, trying his best not to laugh out loud at the sheer irony to the whole thing.

"My fairy godmother!" Tuffnut repeated his smile never leaving, "You've been watching over me my whole life; I always knew you were close."

"How?" Elsa asked as she walked over. "You're shadow," Tuffnut said pointing, "It's been following me ever since I was small, it seemed wherever I went, you're shadow was always there with me."

Kristoff then took that moment to swoop in to a closer branch and his appearance made Tuffnut smile, "I remember you, pretty bird." He cawed in response.

"This is Kristoff," Elsa introduced. "Hey, my uncle has the same name…" Tuffnut noticed.

In response, Elsa reverted the raven into a familiar person, making Tuffnut jump back startled, but clearly more so shocked. "Hey kiddo!" Kristoff laughed. "Uncle?" Tuffnut asked shocked.

"Kristoff has been with me as a raven from the start," Elsa explained, "He's been something of a closer pair of eyes of sorts."

"Surprised?" Kristoff asked chuckling as the boy hugged. "This explains why you'd always show up not long after the bird left!" Tuffnut laughed as Elsa watched, "It was you all along!"

"I've been keeping an eye on you since you were just a wee thing," Kristoff said as he motioned to a small baby, making Tuffnut chuckle pleased to know his uncle was always around for him, even when he never knew it.

Tuffnut rushed out to taken the view of the Moors, his smile never leaving his face, small laughter escaping him. "It's everything I imagined it would be!" Tuffnut smiled before whirling around excitedly, "It's just so gorgeous!" He ran up to Elsa, startling her, "I've always wanted to come-!"

He was cut off by Elsa knocking him out again, levitating him into the air again. Elsa took a moment to take a breath before taking Tuffnut back to the human side of the wall, leaving a disappointed Kristoff behind. While he understood Elsa had been unprepared to become an honorary 'fairy godmother' or for the sudden burst of excitement from Tuffnut, but did wish the boy could've stayed longer.

As Elsa lead the way back, all of the residents of the Moors slowly came out of hiding when they saw the young human that was with her. What struck them as odd was how similar their hair was in color. As Elsa returned the boy home, placing him in bed, she used her power to place his blankets over him, before watching for a moment.

Even as a child, Hans didn't take to the Moors or herself with such excitement or elation before. She cracked the smallest smile as she whispered, "Goodnight _sno dyret_ …"

With that, she left, never noticing the small smile that appeared on the sleeping boy's face.

Meanwhile, in the cold walls of the castle, the lone king sat in an arm chair within a dusty, old tower. Despite its old, musky smell and the many spider and cobwebs that mounded everywhere, Hans wasn't bothered. His eyes remained on a familiar pair of large bundles of snow white feathers that was placed without a glass case.

"You mock me," Hans whispered his voice cut though the silence like a knife through butter, his viridian eyes gleamed in the dark, "I know what you're doing…I know exactly…what you're doing…"

The door opened as a young servant stepped in and said, "Sire."

"Leave me," Hans almost whispered again. "You're presence is being requested by the queen," The man said.

"Leave me," Hans repeated. "Sire, Queen Heather is not well," The man pleaded, "The nurses are fearful she'll not make it through the night."

In response, Hans brought a finger to his mouth and shushed him, before saying, "Can you not see we're having a conversation?" The servant only stared for a moment in pity before begrudgingly closing the door, leaving Hans in the dark coldness of the room.

"When the curse ends Elsa will come," Hans said to himself as he stood and approached the glass case, "And on that day…I will be ready."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Uh oh, Hans is going off the deep end! What do you guys think, not bad huh?**

 **Anyways, let's announce how things are going for my poll of what I'm going to do next, so far the rests are this:**

 **The new Cinderella movie: 1**

 **Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters: 0**

 **Jack the Giant Slayer: 0**

 **Inside Out: 0**

 **Not bad for a start and there's still plenty of time to vote, I just want to repeat that votes won't count unless you pick a choice in the poll at the top of my profile, I won't accept votes via review, though I will consider them.**

 **Now, with that said onto the actual reviews!**

 **To Ali: Well, yes seeing how Elsa is Maleficent and Tuffnut is Aurora, she is going to kiss, as to where…well, that would be telling!** **J** **!**

 **To Sammael29: I'm glad you like the pairing, I'm just not sure what to decide on yet and that question…leaves me curious as well, but no offence it made me laugh hard when I first read it! As for the vote, I'm only going to say, you have to vote via poll for it to count, but I have to admit, your review is giving me ideas.**

 **To pokeyoftheshadows: Yes, I never noticed the typo until you pointed it out, ugh! I hate it when I do that, but thanks for the point out, I meant to right past. Again I still think Kristoff is the kid-loving type and as for the ice wall…again, its suppose to give you chills, so, what do you think of this chapter. Not bad, huh? There sure is more Tuffnut interaction now that he's all grown up.**

 **And finally, to Guest: I'm glad you like their roles and no worries, everyone has their favourites, I'm just glad you like him as the prince now.**

 **Well, until next time, my lovelies, and remember please review and vote while there's time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter to everyone's apparent favourite!**

 **Last time, Elsa and Tuffnut have finally actually met after Elsa gave a few of Hans' guards a good fright.**

 **And speaking of Hans, he's really going off his rocker.**

 **Now, I know a lot of you are really anxious to learn who's playing Prince Phillip's role and I can't say for sure if its going to be in this chapter or not, so, cross your fingers!**

" _As time went on, Elsa continued to bring Tuffnut to the Moors, feeling he was much more different from other humans then she first thought."_

Sure enough, ever since that first night, Elsa allowed Tuffnut to enter the Moors, allowing him to explore the vast valleys under her and Kristoff's watchful gaze. She wasn't sure why she went along with Tuffnut's belief that she was his fairy godmother, but for some reason, every time he addressed her as such made her feel that pleasant warmth again.

She could still remember his reaction when she brought him up to see her castle of ice. The wonder and awe on his face, the happiness that seemed to glow in his eyes as he took in the details of it all, made that warmth grow…and lately, she didn't seem to mind it anymore.

" _And as he explored the Moors, she taught him how to truly harness his magical gift and how to mould them into something greater."_

When Tuffnut accidentally frozen a rock so badly it split apart, Elsa offered to teach him how to better control his powers, to which Tuffnut jumped at the chance for. He watched it awe as his godmother created beautiful spirals of snow from her hands, filling the darkness of night with an eternal like glow. Tuffnut tried to do something similar, but kept ending up using too much power and shooting ice and creating tall spikes.

Tuffnut was ready to give up after the thirtieth spire of spikes, but Elsa didn't let him. In her advice, she told him the secret to magic was letting emotion work with him, instead of letting his fear of what he might do hold him back.

Tuffnut stood in a snowy clearing and took a calming breath, trying to sooth his initial fear of hurting someone. Elsa and Kristoff watched from beneath the trees a small distance away as the boy started to move his arms, creating small snowflakes that seemed to gleam with indigo and violet with their eternal white, magical glow.

As Tuffnut tried to focus on the energy that was spreading through his being, he remembered all his aunts words about his powers. How ice was a supposedly darker side of magic, how it was dangerous and could cause great problems if he didn't control it properly. As Tuffnut formed a ball of snow, his face showed signs of distress and the ball itself started to flicker with violent energy, causing Tuffnut's hands to shake with the effort of keeping it in.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at this, wondering if he'd lose control again. But Tuffnut remembered what she had to say about their element. Ice could be dangerous, but it was also beautiful. He remembered the castle she had shown him and all the amazing things he discovered within the Moors.

As he thought of these things, the ball stopped flickering and gave a bright glow, causing the two adults to blink in surprise. Without warning, Tuffnut tossed it into the air where it flew up high over the trees before it exploded, creating a gentle snowfall. Tuffnut, upon opening his eyes, let out an amazed, but happy laugh as Kristoff smiled and cheered for him, pleased he finally created something good.

" _And as time went by…Tuffnut and Elsa got closer…"_

One particular night within in the Moors, Elsa and Tuffnut sat on a log next to one of the frozen streams, watching the water fairies dance across the frozen surface. The once golden ripples their dance had created in Elsa's youth was now a paler color as they rippled across the ice, gaining a truly eternal appearance beneath the light of the full moon.

Even now, after so long, it still looked so enchanting to Elsa and, from what she could tell from the pure awe on Tuffnut's face, he thought the same.

Sure enough, the youth let out an awe-filled breath as he gazed at the water fairies, "They're so beautiful…" He couldn't help but smile and let out a small, joyful laugh, turning to smile at his godmother, before turning to watch them more.

As Elsa watched, she felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

Later on, by one of the more thawed out rivers, Elsa watched as Tuffnut knelt down as one of the female trolls shyly walked up to him, clutching a cute, glowing mushroom. At Tuffnut's encouraging smile, she held it out to him and he reached out to touch it, when he felt a sudden impact on his upper back, snow flying into his hair.

Laughter rung out as Tuffnut shook his head and turned to look over his shoulder at another troll, who had a snowball in hand and shrugged sheepishly at him. Tuffnut suddenly gave a mischievous smile as he slowly stood, conjuring a snowball in one hand, which he brought back and threw the snowball at the unsuspecting troll, nailing him right in the face, causing him to fall backwards into a snow dune.

Laughter rung out even more as an instant snowball fight ensued. Several female trolls sided with Tuffnut as a few male ones continued to throw snowballs at them, while the boy himself would conjure his ammo, no longer afraid of his powers.

Elsa watched this, her lips twitching even more until a half-smiled formed on her face. Somehow, watching the boy she had cursed so many years ago out of spite of his father playing with the trolls brought a strange sense of happiness to her. Ironic, now that she thought about it.

From his spot behind a tree branch and well out of fire, Kristoff was full out grinning at this point, some times cheering Tuffnut's team on. He had really grown to love the kid, the way his eyes seemed to light up when he'd show up before either as 'Pretty Bird' or 'Uncle Kristoff', calling out in happy-excitement, it just made him warm and happy.

But then, suddenly, one of the trolls misfired, causing a snowball to strike Elsa right in the side of the face, nearly knocking her off balance, wiping the half-smile into a look of pure startlement as she rapidly blink to process what just happened. Someone just hit her, Elsa, the Snow Queen, with a snowball.

Everyone, the trolls, nearby watching fairies and other sorts, even Tuffnut was dead silent, staring at her in dread for her reaction. Well…it was dead quiet kept for a certain bird-turned-man's hysterical laughter.

Kristoff had to lean against the tree because of how badly he was laughing, causing Elsa's face to turn to a deadpanned-look of annoyance as she turned to stare at him, which had no effect on him whatsoever. Until she smirked evilly as she got an idea and rose her hands above her head as she used her snow magic.

"Um…" Tuffnut suddenly spoke up over his uncle's laughter, "Uncle Kristoff…?"

Kristoff barely managed to say, "Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Before opening his eyes, only to let out an alarmed shout as he was hit with a gigantic snowball curtsey of Elsa, who smirked as he was thrown back by the force onto the ground and partially buried in the snow.

Everyone else burst out laughing, a few trolls having to hold each other up or falling over as Elsa turned to them, triumphantly with a small smile on her face as Tuffnut grinned with glee, his deep laughter filled her heart with even more happiness. It was only then she realized, she didn't hold anymore spite or hate towards Tuffnut at all. She didn't want to hurt him.

After returning a drenched Tuffnut home, Elsa reminded in the trees until she was sure all was asleep. Kristoff was sound asleep back at the castle of ice, fully trusting her to keep herself safe. She quietly went up the stairs and stood in the doorway of Tuffnut's room, where the white-blonde-haired boy laid asleep beneath his covers, peaceful.

From the doorway, she used a bit of her magic to pull the covers up a bit more as Tuffnut wasn't immune from colds like she was, so she felt the need. From where she stood in the wooden frame, Elsa couldn't bare to see Tuffnut in a different form of sleep. She could almost picture it clearly to the point it flashed before her eyes; his skin even paler from the spell contradicting with his natural magic to the point he looked dead, the tips of his fingers as well as his lips blue from frostbite, eyes closed, never to open again, chest barely moving with breath. It scared her.

She was truly scared by what the results of her curse would bring. She couldn't go through with it. She had gotten too attached to the boy, Hans be damned, she couldn't punish someone as innocent and as lovable as Tuffnut for something he had nothing to do with.

Drawing in a sharp, but quiet breath, she let out a small whisper to her magic, "I revoke my curse…let it be no more…" The orb of her staff lit up with dark and light blue energy, casting its lights cross her face, "I revoke my curse, let it be no more…"

Yet, as Tuffnut's body began to resonate dark blue flames through the blankets and covers, nothing seemed to be happening. Infuriated and a bit confused, Elsa stepped into the room and rose her voice, "I revoke my curse!" In an instant, the room was flashing with dark blue and ice blue lights, "Let it be no more!"

Her silver flames of magic leapt from her hands to intertwine with the dark blue flames of the curse that came from the still (miraculously) sleeping boy, "Let it be no more!"

"I revoke my curse!" Elsa repeated as her magic seemed to battle with the curse's own, "Let it be no more!" But imagine her surprise when the dark blue flames began to push back against her silver, her voice gained a hue of anger and confusion, "Let it be _no more!_ " The room was nearly frozen over as the darker flames continued to push back.

When finally, they hit Elsa's hands, causing her to gasp and stop, creating a shockwave within the room, making the ice break apart and vanish beneath the waves of dark blue. The curse's magic flowed around the room before returning to Tuffnut's still glowing body. It seemed to bubble for a moment as Elsa watched before finally settling and all was normal again.

It was then Elsa remembered her words from the christening with horror, _"This curse will last till the end of time…no power on earth can change it."_ And that included her own.

Elsa pretty much fell against the beam of the doorway in horror…what has she done…?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following night, Elsa had brought Tuffnut to the Moors once again and as always, he started his visit off by seeing the water fairies do their dance across the frozen waters. All Elsa could do was watch him, knowing if he went back to Hans and the human world, he would be gone forever.

It wasn't until a different fairy flew by, a green and red fairy with a sort of tropical look to it, that Tuffnut's curiosity and the urge to ask his godmother about a certain thing he'd been meaning to ask her became too much for the white-haired youth. He was quick to get to his feet and offered the fairies a quick wave before clambering the small ledges to the path were his godmother waited.

Once on the path, Elsa led the way through the bush as Tuffnut asked her, "Do all fairies have wings?"

And Elsa found herself still silent, but for a different reason entirely. No matter how used she had gotten to the weight difference or her wingless reflection in the reflective walls of her palace, Elsa still felt his deep, lingering sting when she didn't see her white wings, didn't feel their soft feathers. She knew she couldn't blame him for the innocent question, but that didn't mean the hurt didn't bloom anew.

"Most do," Elsa finally answered, eyes straight ahead, "In the traditional sense."

"Then why don't you?" Tuffnut asked curiously, unaware of the thin ice, pun aside, he was walking on with the subject, "All the other fairies fly, even those without the traditional form of wings."

It was a long silence before Elsa spoke again, "They were stolen from me a long time ago, by someone I thought would never hurt me," She stopped to look at him, causing him to stop and Tuffnut never thought such hurt could exist in one person's eyes, "And that's all I wish to say about it."

"What color were they?" Tuffnut asked hoping to calm the invisible waters, his eyes sparkling with delight as he tried to picture her wings, "Were they big?"

As fond expression appeared on Elsa's face as she gazed back at him as well as she recalled all of her flying memories. "So big they dragged behind me when I walked and so white, they were like snow," She answered sighing as she remembered them, "And they were strong; so strong they could carry me up into the head-winds," A smile of melancholy appeared on her face, "They never faugh it, not even once, because I trusted them with all of my being."

Tuffnut could see the sadness of the loss in her eyes and his heart went out to her. He couldn't image what it was like to lose something you were born with, to him, it would be like losing both legs, you just…lost something important. Heck, he wasn't even sure if could be relevant to compare his magic with it, seeing as he couldn't picture his life without even it.

All this…it made him see Elsa in a new light. She clearly lost something every important to her very being, something that made her life grand, yet, here she was, still so strong. He had heard stories of her from his Uncle, how'd she'd still cry over them, even after having them gone for so long, how'd she'd still have nightmares. Yet, she didn't look like someone who let their grief over such a lose control them.

Even Tuffnut couldn't say for sure how'd he react to such a loss. It made him respect Elsa even more and if anything, idolize her more.

In effort to give comfort, he reached out and gently place his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him in surprise, only to meet silver hues filled with sadness for her and admiration as he said, "I'm sorry you had to lose them…"

It left her speechless and unable to respond. Heck, how could she respond to the son of her thief apologizing to her for his father's deed, even if he didn't know all about it. Unable to form a response, she moved on, leaving a saddened Tuffnut behind for a moment before he decided to catch up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Hans' life had turned upside down.

After Heather died, his hate for Elsa had turned into a nasty, dark obsession. It took a turning point where the servants were just to afraid to speak to him in fear of an outburst unless they didn't have any other choice. Even when delivering his meals, the servant could hear quiet mumbling of the king's plans to get back at Elsa. It made many of the older servants fear they were looking at King Dagur again.

Even his appearance was taking a downward spiral. His hair was usually a mess from his constant tossing and turning. His new beard was a mess of knots and tangles, not that he cared. He just barely ate and his eyes, dark and malicious with constant anger and hate, were practically shrunken and red with lack of sleep.

It was on this such night, just barely a day or so away from his son's prophesied birthday, that his nightmares were stronger than ever. He could still hear Elsa's wails of pain and hurt when he had taken her wings away and the image of his son, lying in a bed, death cold and eyes shut, haunted him even as he shot up in his bed, panting in insane ramble, "She's coming…she's coming…"

He had a guild to visit.

Now, Snotlout Jorgenson was many things, one of the best iron workers in the guild, so good, he had the quickest promotions in the last five years, then most of his seniors did in the whole careers, not the world's best cousin, his royal cousin could a-test to that, but he was a politician. So when his new king wakes him in the early hours where the sun isn't even being to rise by splashing water in his face, looking like he hadn't had a decent sleep in years, he knew he had to watch himself.

Scrambling to his feet, Snotlout cleared his through for an explanation while hoping not to get snapped at. Getting the hint, Hans asked him, tone dark, "Where are your workers?"

"In their beds, You're Majesty," Snotlout replied as he wiped water off his face, following his possibly mentally-losing it king into the work spaces.

"Get them back to work without delay," Hans ordered as he looked into the various smithy-stalls. "Oh Lord…" The darker-haired man mumbled under his breath, before addressing him, "With all respect, sire, they're exhausted, I promise they'll be back to work at first light."

He stopped as Hans stopped to turn to him, a firm expression on his face that matched his tone as he said, "Get them back to work now."

"But You're Highness, it's the wee hours," Snotlout protested.

Hans nodded as if just noticing the fact himself, "Aye," Without warning, he set a hand on the head worker's shoulder, making Snotlout blink in surprise, "Aye, it is wee hours."

Snotlout took a closer look by leaning in to respect his king's space. Hair so unkempt and tangled it even made him cringe, he didn't think someone could have such heavy bangs under their eyes or be so blood-shot. It caused a concerned light to shine across the younger man's face as he awaited his lord's next action.

He didn't wait long because Hans mumbled, "So wake them up…"

"Sire…" Snotlout spoke hesitantly, "Are feeling alright?"

But he wasn't expecting to be suddenly shoved against the wall by his collar as Hans all but roared at him, "So wake them up and get them back to work now!" Hans' eyes couldn't be any wider or insane-looking as he said more in declaration then reminder, "We're running out of time!"

Too afraid to argue, Snotlout ran off to get the other workers up as Hans panted to get himself back together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following day, Elsa brought Tuffnut to the Moors again, earlier during the mid afternoon, to introduce him to something more different then he was used to. Up upon a cliff, was where Tuffnut meet them, magnificent beasts that resembled an verity of different lizards. One was blue with yellow spines sticking out of its head like a mane, one was incredibly short and chubby with small, stubby legs and smallish wings, being a brownish-pinky color, and the last, the most amazing of the three, in Tuffnut's mind, was the tallest and was deep green in color with two heads a top long, slender necks with mighty wings.

The two-headed beast let out twin, low grumbles as Tuffnut hesitantly held out his hand towards them, pausing to let them decide to let him touch them. After a moment, one head placed itself beneath his palm, allowing Tuffnut to gently caress the leathery, but soft feel of its scaly skin, earning soft purr like sounds from it. A soft croon got Tuffnut's attention and he turned his head to see the other head looking at him curiously, yet hopefully and he rose his other had and like before, the second head pressed itself against it to receive the same affection.

Elsa watched this, it took her years to gain the Zippleback's trust, yet one meeting with Tuffnut and the thing was putty in his hands. As much as it irked her a bit, it helped distract, if just momentarily from her bigger task, telling Tuffnut the truth. It was only fair, she couldn't hide it forever, she knew that. And to her, it seemed only fair that he heard it from her, rather then someone else, like for names' sake, a certain trio. She wasn't sure how she would handle the hurt and anger that was sure to come, but she couldn't stand him facing the effects of the curse unaware.

This in mind, she called out, "Tuffnut," Getting his attention, "Could you come here, please?"

Tuffnut obediently, and carefully, made his way down the path of the cliff as the Zippleback called to its friends and they flew off, making his way to the tree his godmother sat beneath as she said, "Sit." And he did so, sitting on the root opposite of her.

"There is something...I really need to tell you," Elsa began as she steeled her nerves.

"What is it?" Tuffnut asked. Feeling it fair to warn him, she said, "There is an evil in this world...and even I cannot keep you from it."

"I'm turning sixteen soon, godmother," Tuffnut smiled touched by her concern, "But thanks to you and Uncle, I can handle myself."

"I understand that," Elsa said as her heart clenched at what she was too reveal, "But that's not what I..."

But Tuffnut interrupted her with a mischievous smile, "I have a plan, when I'm older, I'm going to live here in the Moors with you and Uncle Krisroff!"

That declaration made many a reaction in Elsa. Her heart flared, he was actually choosing her...over the human world, over his own father. The idea of him staying here, with her, it made her feel just so...elated, she just didn't know how to describe it. It felt like someone put her heart in over-drive. But then, it hit her in how said that last part; her and Kristoff...Gods, that it sound like they were...her face gained a faint red hue, unable to finish the thought.

Turning to look at him and realizing he was waiting for a vocal response, she told him with a small smile, "You don't have to wait till your older," Making him blink a little in sure, "You could live here now."

Tuffnut's face lit up like the stars on a clear night, as a happy smile appeared on his face as he declared, "Then I will!" Standing, he started to ramble as Elsa realized she lost her nerve and couldn't tell him now, "I'll sleep in the ice castle or up in a tree or, heck, up in a cliff or cave with the dragons, I don't care! I'll eat berries and black nuts! And all the fare-folk will be my friends!"

Tuffnut let an elated laugh as he spun around as Elsa stood, "I could be happy here the rest of my life!" Turning to her, he told her, "I'm going to tell my aunts tomorrow!"

Elsa nodded with a small smile, "Until tomorrow."

As Tuffnut rushed off, he couldn't stop his excited laughter, "I'm so excited!" As he continued to laugh, Elsa couldn't wipe the smile, as small as it was, off her face if she tried, at least here, he was safe.

* * *

 **And that wraps up another chapter! God that took a while.**

 **Now I know you guys were pretty excited to know who the person who plays Prince Phillip is going to be, but I did say I wasn't sure if I was going to introduce her in this chapter or not. I just thought the chapter was getting a little long since I included the whole power-training scenes, since I thought it was a nice thought to add a more clearer input it Tuffnut's own power since it's clear we know the extent of Elsa's own.**

 **Now, for the reviews!**

 **To Sammael29: It's nice to hear from you too! And no worries about the votes, someone voted for it anyway and the idea of the Giant Slayer is an interesting concept and its already giving me ideas, and I've seen yours, the cast is rather interesting, if you've written chapters past the cast, then I've haven't seen them yet, juggling so many stories can be a bit chaotic, but I love the challenge. I hope you like this chapter, till the next one!**

 **To Guest1: I'm sorry if this seems a little demanding or whiny of me, but I'm hoping to ask that maybe you could use a nickname or something instead of just Guest, since more than one person tends to use it, so its hard to tell whose who. But as to what you've said in your review, I can only say while it would be an interesting idea, I only count votes via the poll at the top of my profile.**

 **To pokeyoftheshadows: No worries about it, nothing's perfect, not even computers or websites! Anyways, yeah, Han's can be really creepy when he wants to be and how about this chapter, he's really going off the deep end. As for Tuffnut, no, you haven't mention it, you just find his childhood moments adorable, don't worry, i do too. And Elsa, well...remembering her fight with the Duke's thugs, she can be vicious when she wants to be, so I find this just perfect for her character and hey, chills in this is what I'm suppose to be doing, so...guess I'm doing my job! LOL!**

 **And finally to Guest2: As I've said before, could it not hurt to use a nickname or even your real name with a number or two? I just find more then one guest a little confusing. I'm sorry if I'm making the suspense worse, but I'm just trying to keep my chapters at a bare length as I'm trying to control the length of my chapters, but I hope this works for now and I promise the girl playing Phillip will be in the next chapter, Girl Guide's Honor!**

 **Well, until next time my lovely reviewers!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys, guess who's back with everyone's favorite story?**

 **Well, last off, Elsa is allowing Tuffnut to live with her in the Moors after much bonding with him and he's off to tell his aunts the news...that'll be interesting. And yes, those who are eager for this, the girl playing the prince...or should I type (get it?) princess is going to be in this chapter.**

 **Well, here we go!**

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning when Tuffnut got up. Honestly it was a normal morning, he could hear his aunts faint talking, even with his room up in the attic. But as he pulled his usual clothes on, he couldn't help but feel giddy, today was the day. The day he told his aunts he was leaving, the day that marked the beginning of many in the Moors. As he went to grab his gloves he paused, how _was_ he going to tell them?

Running his hand through his bangs, he sighed. This was going to be a _long_ morning.

Astrid, Ruffnut and Anna were giddy. And when all three were giddy, something was definitely up. Today was the day, it was Tuffnut's sixteenth birthday. Their final day in the cottage. But they were going out with a bang. And by bang, making it an actual birthday party. The trio of bubbling blondes were sitting around the table, hunched up over a book of men's formal attire, trying to find a suitable something for him.

"What about this one?" Ruffnut asked pointing to one with shoulder cuffs and jacket, perfect for a high social figure. "This is the one I like," Astrid replied pointing to a simpler one with a long cape that was held in place with a crocus pin. "He'd look perfect in it!" Anna agreed.

"Now we're going to need a lot of fabric," Astrid said thinking ahead per usual. "And don't forget the pin for the cape," Anna said quickly.

None of them noticed Tuffnut coming down stairs, slipping his gloves on as Ruffnut spoke up her one concern, "But how are we gonna get him out of the house?"

That made Tuffnut raise an eyebrow, wondering what they were planning as Astrid waved her hand dismissively, "I'll think of something..."

Smirking, he said loudly, "Well!" Startling the wits out of them as they turned, "And just what are you ladies up too?"

Quickly getting in front of the table so they could hide the book, the women replied in sync, "Up too?"

"We uh...we uh...uh..." Astrid stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "We um..." Anna added also trying but both were coming up empty on ideas.

Until Ruffnut glanced to the side and saw their basket of bread. Getting an idea, she grabbed it and dumped the bread on the table and held it out to him, while saying, "We wanted you to go get some berries!"

Tuffnut just stared, unconvincedly, asking in disbelief, "Berries?"

Anna was just as confused, "Berries?" Astrid, however, went with it as she shoved the basket into Tuffnut's hands, nodding, "Yes, berries!" She gave Anna a hard look and Anna immediately caught on and nodded as well, "Lots and lots of berries!"

"Well, I, phhft!" Tuffnut stuttered in shock as he was all but thrown out the front door. He grunted as his cloak was thrown at the back of his head and his 'Aunt' Ruffnut shouted, "Don't forget this!"

Pulling the dark fabric out of his face, Tuffnut stood there for a moment in dumbfounded silence as he processed what just happened. He gave a soft, but fond chuckle as he looked back with a smirk, figuring he'd just humor them for now. He just didn't have the heart to call them on their antics, besides it gave him time to think of how to break his news to them.

"Goodbye, Tuffnut!" Anna called as she and her sisters waved. "Don't go too far now!" Astrid called as well in warning.

Ruffnut added, "And don't talk to strangers!"

"I know!" Tuffnut called back pausing to wave back, "Bye!" Shaking his head, he disappeared into the woods.

Anna frowned at this and said aloud, "I wonder if he's suspects anything..."

"Who cares, come on!" Astrid said excitedly as they rushed back into the house, she made a beeline for the closet where she kept the sewing material, "Imagine it, a real birthday!"

Anna rushed into the kitchen, pulling out various bowls and cups and spoons, adding giddily, "And a real birthday cake!"

"I'll get started on the magic!" Ruffnut said getting ready to spin and reverse her disguise. "Yes, you-" Astrid started before gasping, "Magic?"

Anna turned around and shouted, "Ruff, no!" Causing Ruffnut to slip and fall on her butt.

Annoyed, Ruffnut asked, "What?"

"We are _not_ using magic," Astrid said sternly as Ruffnut got up. "But the time's almost up!" Ruffnut whined.

"We are _not_ taking _any_ chances with that boy's life," Astrid said in that 'no-nonsense' tone that Ruffnut learned to listen to the hard way. Ruffnut blinked as her eldest sister pulled her up onto a stool, while saying, "Up here, Ruff, you can be the dummy."

The unintentional insult made Ruffnut frown, but she instead said, "I _still_ think we should use magic!" But then realized something, "Wait, if you're sewing, who's cooking?"

Anna giggled as she set up her cook book, "Who else?"

Ruffnut head almost did an owl's 180 degree turn as she shouted in shock, " _You?_ "

"Anna's always wanted to bake the cake, Ruff," Astrid reasoned as she started her work, "Besides, how hard can it be?"

Anna added, "All you do is follow the book!"

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this..." Ruffnut said but didn't protest further as she let the two work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, a lone figure made her way through the snow-sprinkled woods. Rumors of the eternal winter of the Moors had reached all across the country, but the figure never believed it could really be real. All that could be heard was the twittering of birds and the crunching of leaves and clumps of snow beneath hooves. A single black steed made its way agitated through the landscape, intelligent yellowish-green eyes glanced about for any danger, the only warmth against the sweetly-bitter spring cold being its own dark leather saddle.

In this saddle, this figure, clad in a thick, full-length, emerald dress with full-length sleeves, had her face hidden beneath the folds of her white cloak's hood. A faded map was sprawled out in front of her as she tried miserably to figure out her way.

"That confirms it," She muttered to her horse pulling on the reigns, signalling the magnificent beast to stop, "We are offically..." Crumbling up the map, she sighed, "Lost," Her only companion gave a disdainful snort, glaring up at her, making her scoff, "Oh...blame Snotlout for this."

She nudged forward and the horse only took two steps when they both heard a voice. It wasn't clear, but it was male, confusing her. There shouldn't be anyone else out here. It was too late in the season for the famous ice-harvesters and to early for lumberjacks. Curious, she whispered, "Whoa, bud." The horse whinnied in annoyance, but allowed her to get off.

Landing gracefully on her feet, the girl adjusted her hood and followed the voice as the words got clearer, "...aunties, as you know, I'm turning sixteen today...and I think its time for me to start a life of my own..." A frustrated sigh was heard as the girl lifted up her skirt to climb the small ledges of a tiny hill, "No, that won't work..."

Using a low branch to pull herself up, the figure could spy a figure pacing by a semi-froze stream, an abandoned basket full of berries sitting on a rock. "Aunties, you know I love you very much...you've done a great job raising me..." He trailed off with a wince, "Except for that one time when you accidentally fed me spiders."

He sighed again as she carefully climbed down, she paused at what she saw. He looked about her age, possibly a little older with waist-long, messy hair that was whiter then the snow that dotted the ground with pale skin to go with it. His back was to her, so she didn't know if he had the blue eyes to with his winterly appearance. "Why does this have to be so hard?" He wondered aloud before trying a different approach, "I'm grown up now and I think its time to start taking care of my-"

She decided to interrupt as she reached the ground and said, "Hello."

Tuffnut nearly jumped right out of his skin at the sound of a voice he didn't recognize and whirled around as a stranger girl in an emerald gown and a white cloak hopped off a rock into the glen. The dress was simple enough with a greenish-yellow lines running up the front's middle and the cloak was decorated with vine embroideries. She lowered the cloak and Tuffnut felt his breath get caught in his throat as his eyes locked with emerald hues. Those hues belonged to a heart-shaped face with cheeks rosy from the sight cold and long, auburn colored locks tumbled free. Almost hidden among those thick locks was a thin, golden heard ring with small emeralds encrusted into it. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I didn't mean to startle you," She smiled sheepishly, "But my friend and I have been traveling for hours and we've seemed to have gotten..." She motioned around the dual-seasoned wood, "Hopelessly lost."

Tuffnut didn't respond, unable to find his voice. His aunts warnings of strangers rung in his head, but he couldn't find the ability to move his legs.

She didn't give up on him though as she said, "We're...heading for King Hans' castle..." Oh, now Tuffnut took a step back. His godmother warned him many times of how luxury was like a shining star. A beacon for the greed and desire in human hearts, another reason he wanted to barricade himself within the thick bush of the Moors. He didn't want to become as sad and alone as the king had become.

Tuffnut raised his arm and pointed, causing her to turn and look in the direction, just to see the castle clearly through the trees. Her cheeks flared a brighter red in embarrassment as she gave a sheepish chuckle, feeling very silly, "Oh," An awkward silence followed for a moment, both fiddling with their fingers in nervous-embarrassment, before she spoke again with a small smile, "I'm Hicca."

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow at that, a skeptical look on his face. Guessing his thoughts, she shrugged and spoke in a somewhat nonchalant tone, "I know, not the world's best name, but my father always wanted a boy, but he got me instead, so I guess that kind of makes me his hiccup," She gave a slightly goofy smile and for a reason that was beyond him, it made Tuffnut's heart race, "Kind of fits me in my opinion."

Tuffnut guessed she must've had a long history of accidents or something if she thought that. He just failed to see how such a pretty face could be considered a hiccup. He noticed her smile turn somewhat awkward as she shifted nervously, ringing the edge of her sleeve in her fingers and figured she must've been waiting for him to introduce himself and coughed slightly, a blush spreading across his face.

Getting his voice back as she started to ask his name, he interrupted her, "Tuffnut."

"Huh?" Hicca uttered blinking, feeling her own heart started to race. Placing a hand on his chest, Tuffnut said, "My name, its Tuffnut."

"Its nice," Hiica said despite the fact nice was at the bottom of compliments she wanted to say, but didn't want to seem odd, before shrugging, "Its certainly nicer then 'Hicca' or 'Hiccup' anyway." He chuckled along with her joke as they smiled at each other, cheeks tinging a dark pink.

What neither was aware of, that it wasn't just Hicca's pure black horse watching them interact. From the bushes across the stream, Elsa was watching as well, an unreadable look on her face, eyes void. It was painfully clear that the girl was smitten with her 'god-son' just as it was clear that he was smitten with her, Elsa chalked it up to their appearances as not many humans were blessed with appearances like hers and Tuffnut's, heck, she was pretty sure human hair could turn that pale on its own, plus, Tuffnut never met other humans or human-like beings apart from his 'aunts', her and Kristoff, so this girl was new to him, foreign, yet familiar all at once and it entrapped his attention.

Of course, she could muse on this long, as Kristoff, who was currently in raven form, was flying around her head, cawing quietly at her as not to give them away. Annoyed, she tried to shoo him, "Hush, quiet," His retaliation came in the form of more persistent squawks, "Kristoff, cut it out!" After more attempts to make him stop failed, she sighed before changing him into his human form.

Kristoff was grinning ear-to-ear in a way that should've broke his face if such a thing were possible as he said in a low voice, "Well?" She just barely glanced at him, eyebrow arched, "That the girl's the key! She's the answer!" Elsa raised her other eyebrow in skepticalism, making him remind her, "True love's kiss."

Elsa gave a emotionless, short, almost cracked laugh, before telling him, "Kristoff, don't you get it?" Returning her gaze to the still conversing teens, sadness and guilt leaked into her eyes as she explained, "I cursed him that way because there is no such thing."

"Elsa..." Kristoff whispered sadly, remembering how all this started, "That isn't true..."

Elsa shook her head softly, "Yes, it is..."

"Well, it might be fine for you," Kristoff said trying to keep his emotions in check, wanting what was best for his 'nephew', but didn't want to explode at her, "But what about Tuffnut?" He gave her a pointed look as he added, "Its _his_ life either way."

"Exactly!" Elsa hissed catching him by surprise, "Its _his_ life and _my_ choice in how to help him!"

"Your...Elsa, I-" Kristoff tried to form a sentence, trying to figure out how to respond. "You know what, forget it!" Elsa huffed returning her eyes to the two teens as their awkwardness seemed to disappear, "Go help your precious bumbling pixie for all I care!" Kristoff's eyes widened at the outburst, cheeks reddening at how she said that last part, failing to see how Elsa's mouth pulled itself into a very thing line, ice spreading out from under her feet, "You thought I didn't know, hmm? I just didn't say anything because I knew it made you happy..."

After a few moments when he didn't move, Elsa raised her hand, most likely to change him again, but was stopped when Kristoff suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, tightly, startling her badly as she looked at him with wide startled blue eyes. Kristoff just stared back with an expression of defeat as he said, "Go ahead, change me into a bird or wolf or a dog or a worm or whatever the hell you want, I really don't care anymore, but you have to chose what's best for _him!_ " With that said, he let go and stalked off toward the cottage, leaving a dumbfounded Elsa behind to ponder his words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the cottage, a very unhappy Ruffnut was covered in cloth that had been poorly sewn together to make a very crude, poor attempt of a suit, parts sticking out oddly at the ends. Astrid didn't seem fazed by how different her work turned out from the book and just hummed a little tune as she finished trimming the left pant leg.

Throwing over her shoulder, she asked the youngest of their trio, "How are things going over there, Anna?"

The kitchen looked as if a tornado had blown threw it. Wet clumps of flower and egg-shells littered the counters next to the sink, which was filled with dirty bowls and cups from Anna's attempt at baking. The counter in front was just as messy with smudges of icing and sugar everywhere, some was even on Anna's hands and cheeks as she finished making bowls of teal, blue and white icing next to a three-layered chocolate cake that was little lopsided. "A little rough, but defiantly going to be worth it," She replied wiping her forehead, unaware of the stain of white icing she got on it.

"I'm just happy we're leaving tomorrow," Ruffnut said with very obvious relief, causing Astrid to pause. Looking at the middle pixie in confusion, she asked, "What are you talking about? Tomorrow?"

"Don't you remember?" Ruffnut said, "Tomorrow is Tuffnut's sixteenth birthday, that's when we take him back." Anna rolled her eyes, seeing the argument coming a mile away and just focused on icing the cake.

"Funny," Astrid said causing Anna to pause, "Because I recall Hans telling us to take him back the day _after_ his birthday." Anna nodded in silent agreement before trying to focus again. That focus was interrupted by Ruffnut arguing, "No, he said _on_ his birthday!"

"He said _after!_ " Astrid said glaring at her sister as Anna held her head in one hand, unable to concentrate and thusly, unamused with them.

"No, he said _on!_ " Ruffnut persisted. Astrid retorted by poking her in the chest, declaring childishly, "After!"

Ruffnut poked her back a little harder and retorted just as childishly, "On!" This started a fight of them poking each other, each poke harder then the last until it turned into semi-shoves, causing Anna to gasp and rush around the counter, spatula in hand, intending to stop them before something bad happened. "On!" Ruffnut shouted shoving Astrid again, hard enough to send the eldest woggling backward.

In reflex, Astrid grabbed at the suit, but her weight caused her to rip the torso, causing her to gasp in horror as she righted herself, while Ruffnut snorted, finding the turn of events funny. Anna finally arrived and shouted at them, "Will you two stop it!" Resulting in Ruffnut bopping her in the head, in reflex, Anna hit her back, not realizing she used the hand with the spatula until the thing actually hit the middle pixie in the face.

The other two gasped, until Ruffnut looked at them, revealing the large teal smear that covered her whole cheek, causing the Astrid and Anna to double-over giggling, much to Ruffnut's confusion, which she voiced, "What?" Anna pointed to the mirror, making Ruffnut waddle carefully around on the stool to look and gasped in shock when she saw the smear. She glared at Anna, who tried to apologize through her giggling and was about to hit her again when the door knob turned.

Their heads snapped in its direction, expecting with horror to be Tuffnut, but instead Kristoff walked in and paused upon seen them. His surprised expression fell into a blank one as he asked, "Really?"

Anna chuckled nervously, embarrassed, "Hi, Kristoff..." Her cheeks flared as her sisters chuckled at her.

With a sigh, Kristoff rolled up his sleeves and kicked the door closed behind him. Intent on fixing this so his 'nephew' at least got a proper birthday.

00000000000000000000000

Back at the stream, Hicca and Tuffnut were enjoying themselves as Hicca's horse and Elsa watched, bouncing stories of their childhood off each other. Until Hicca asked, "You speak an awful lot of your aunts, uncle and godmother, what about your parents?"

This made Tuffnut stop chuckling as his smile fell, remembering the false stories his aunties had told him over the years of his parents. Elsa, however, felt her breath hitch, memories flooding back to her, making her guilt increase tenfold. Hicca instantly knew she struck a nerve and was about to apologize when Tuffnut answered, "I never knew them...they died the day I was born." He clenched his hands tightly as the stream froze even further as frost spread out beneath him, but Hicca never noticed.

"...I'm sorry..." She whispered out, unable to imagine growing up without her father as loud and controlling as he was. He was still her father and she loved him.

"Don't be, it was long ago," Tuffnut said having long accepted their 'deaths', smiling thinly, "A thief broke in and killed them both, then left me for dead, there was nothing anyone could do."

'I could've just accepted my loss...' Elsa thought, 'And you wouldn't be cursed in more ways then one...' She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against a thin tree trunk, frost spreading across it.

Hicca looked down in shame anyways for bringing up bad memories, before speaking, "I lost my mother when I was really young..." He looked up at her in surprise, but said anyway, "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head, smiling softly, "Don't be, like you said, it was long ago," She sighed, "We were out in the garden picking flowers when this...this giant of a bear came out of nowhere..." She looked away sadly, "She died trying to protect me."

"She did it because she loved you," Tuffnut pointed out. "And your aunts love you, yet your leaving them," Hicca pointed out.

"My godmother offered to let me live with her, in a more distant part of the wood," Tuffnut replied. "Tell me about her," Hicca requested, "You must really care for her..."

"I do," Tuffnut smiled causing Elsa to let out a pained, shaky breath, "She showed much, _taught_ me so much; I wouldn't be the person I am today if it weren't for her."

'Please don't say that...' Elsa pleaded in her mind, all Tuffnut's praise did was break her heart even further. She honestly didn't know how much more of it she could take.

"She sounds amazing," Hicca smiled trying to imagine a person like that. "She is, she's always been there for me," Tuffnut smiled as well, "For a while now...I've been wanting to ask if I could call her...well...mother."

Elsa's eyes snapped open in shock at hearing the confession, her heart stopping. Tuffnut wanted to call her 'mother'? Her heart soared at the idea, but then ultimately broke all over again.

"You should ask her," Hicca advised, "I'm sure she'd love it if you did." Oh, how Elsa would.

Tuffnut nodded, "I'm working up to it."

Hicca blinked as she took in the sun's position in the sky, remarking, "My it sure got late pretty fast." Tuffnut blinked as well, taking it in as well as they both stood.

"I...guess this is goodbye," She said remorsefully. Tuffnut's heart hurt at the idea of not seeing her again and smiled as he got an idea, "For now," Getting her attention, "How about I meet you here again, tomorrow afternoon?"

Hicca slowly smiled, "I'd love to," She carefully climbed back up the little hill as Tuffnut watched, when she reached the top, she paused and turned back, "Until tomorrow, Tuffnut."

He nodded at her, smiling, "Until then, Hicca." She smiled back before climbing back onto her horse and riding out of view.

Tuffnut sighed wistfully, already missing her, but turned and headed back toward the cottage, humming a little tune as he went. He was completely unaware of the utter heartache on Elsa's face as she leaned against the tree again, eyes sliding shut as a tear fell down her cheek.

When Tuffnut finally returned to the cottage, Kristoff was long gone, claiming he still had to get his present, after sewing a proper suit out of the teal material. Upon entering he was greeted by his aunts, who were all around the cake, which was now teal and decorated with blue frosting in the shape of snowflakes and white frosting made into flowers. They turned upon hearing him enter and he took a breath before saying somberly, "I have something to tell you..."

"Of course," Astrid said calmly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a bit concerned by his tone. "What is it, dear?" Anna asked warmly.

"I have some news," Tuffnut said trying to calm his beating heart, "As you know, its my birthday tomorrow."

That instant had the three giddy as Anna picked up the cake. As they entered the living room, Astrid pulled over a mannequin with the suit on it. It was a lovely teal, just like the cake with a golden crocus printed on the front with a magenta pattern around it. Gold, tasseled plates were placed on the shoulders and, the sleeves and collar were black. To finish it off was a long magenta cape hanging around the shoulders under the plating, held in place with a gold crocus pin. They smiled at him, waiting for a wide smile and gasped reaction.

But Tuffnut, while amazed by their gift, remained somber as he broke the news to them, "I'm leaving home."

The reaction was immediate; their mouths fell open and Anna was so shocked, she dropped the cake, causing it to splatter all over the floor. Astrid was the first to recover, anger appearing on her face as she said stressfully, "Now, see here, young man!" Tuffnut was taken aback as she fumed, "I did _not_ spend the last sixteen years in this-this hobble with these two idiots-!"

"Hey!" Anna and Ruffnut protested. "So, you could-" Astrid tried to continue, but as the two continued to protest, she shushed them, before continuing to rant at a stunned Tuffnut, "Just so you could ruin it on the last day! We are taking you back to your father, whether you-!" She froze upon realizing a moment to late what she just blurted, Anna stared at her in alarm, while Ruffnut threw her arms up in defeat, muttering, "Way to go, Astrid!"

Tuffnut's shock turned into deep confusion as he said, "My father?" All three women quickly diverted their gazes to random parts of the room, but Tuffnut didn't let it go this time, "What are you talking about? You always said my parents were dead...aren't they?" The three looked between each other uncertainly, causing even more confusion to bloom as Tuffnut asked, "Aren't they? Answer me!"

Anna sighed before telling him gently, "Tuffnut, I...I think you better sit down..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutes later, Tuffnut's voice could be heard from within the cottage, voice mixed with horror and sorrow, "No...NO!" He burst out the front door, acid-cold tears running down his face as storm clouds began to brew. With a loud sob, he ran from the cottage, ignoring his 'aunts' cries to come back, rushing into the woods as his powers reacted to his spiralling emotions; the grass withered beneath his feet as patches of frost and ice grew out with every step, trailing up the trees as another snowfall started, only this one looked like a storm the country was never going to forget. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the wind, nippy and colder then even Elsa could ever remember, howled with the boy's despair.

Bursting into a random glade, he all but screamed, "Godmother!" He stumbled over his own feet as he tried to locate her, "Godmother? Godmother, where are you?"

"I'm here," Elsa's calm voice spoke, causing him to turn and see her walking into the glade, little concern on her face as she suspected what was wrong, "I'm right here." Perched on her staff's orb was Kristoff, back in raven form.

"Please, tell me it isn't true!" Tuffnut pleaded sniffling, not caring for the tears that stung his face, "That I'm cursed!"

Elsa's gaze fell off to the side as she answered softly, "It is true..."

"They...they said that it was an evil fairy...born of winter," Tuffnut rambled through his downward spiral of emotional damage, "I-I-I-I-I can't re-remember her name...I think it was El...Ellana or El...El..."

Elsa knew and said for him, "Elsa."

Now that grabbed his attention and for a moment, as their eyes interlocked, the world seemed to stand still for Tuffnut...until realization set in. Tears started to swell anew, horror, betrayal and denial all stormed in his eyes as he gazed at her. All he could do, was whisper, "Are you her?" Elsa just stared back, unable to answer, even as he asked again, "Are you Elsa?"

Tears pricked at Elsa's eyes as well, "Tuff..." She moved forward to explain, but Tuffnut's instincts kicked in and he stepped back, saying, betrayed, "Stay away..."

Hurt appeared on Elsa's face as she went to comfort him, while saying, "Tuffnut, I..." But Tuffnut wouldn't hear it as he stumbled back, shouting, "Don't touch me!" As his hands shot forward, ice spewed forth, creating long, sharp ice points, stopping Elsa in her tracks. "Tuffnut, please," Elsa said desperate for him to know the truth, "Let me ex..."

"You're the evil that's in the world!" He yelled at her causing her to stop, heart-broken by the look of betrayal on his face as tears continued to stream down his face. Letting a loud, choked sob, he yelled again, "You gave me these powers! You're the reason I can't go into town! You're the reason I grew up without parents!" Turning, he ran out of the glade, crying, "ITS YOU!"

Elsa didn't stop him, knowing every word was as true as the race she represented, no matter how painfully they were. Kristoff, who had been silent the whole time, looked up at her as the grass in the glen was brown at this point from the sheer cold.

Pivoting on her heel, Elsa walked towards a certain stream, while ordering, "Find the girl!" Without hesitance, Kristoff flew off to do so, knowing her plan: they had a prince to save.

* * *

 **Annnnnd...DONE!**

 **Wow, that took forever! Poor Tuff, now he knows the truth and both he and Elsa are heart-broken over it...and he was getting ready to call her mom! Oh, I must be evil! Well, we have our princess, guess who she is? It's Hiccup! Well...girl-Hiccup...sorry guys, but I just love the two together and in a way, they sort of round each other off, don't ya think?**

 **Well, on that note, my poll for the next story is coming along nicely; the new Cinderella movie is in the lead with a solid three, followed by Jack the Giant Slayer with two and Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters tie with Inside Out with literally nothing. Still a chapter or two before the poll closes, so keep voting everyone!**

 **Now to the responses:**

 **Firstly, to the ever present Sammael29: I'm glad to be back too, hard to juggle so many stories at once and I'll be sure to check out your Jack the Giant Slayer as soon as I can, hope to see your review soon!**

 **Now, to the ever faithful pokeyoftheshadows: Glad you like, know I love it, to be honest, I got the idea from this clip of Elsa chasing Anna with a giant snowball. Hey, not my fault this makes your heart hurt, blame the movie Maleficent's plot-line. As for the dragons well...what do you think of Toothless' role as Hiccup's horse? Heh-heh-heh! Think he'd burn me for that? Anyway, Ruffnut already has a role. As for the spelling...well, I honestly don't see the difference, but if there is, thanks. Hope you like this chapter and hope to hear your thoughts soon!**

 **To Ali: Glad you like it!**

 **And finally to Zo: I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Well, that's all for now everyone and don't forget to put in your vote! Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 11

**SOOOO sorry for the delay folks, but hey, good things come to those that wait, right? Yeah…I can't think of anything else but enjoy the chapter and hope its worth the wait!**

* * *

All Tuffnut knew was that he had to get away, far away. His emotions banging around in his head as he ran from the woods, away from her; making it hard to focus on much. He felt like such an idiot and his heart felt like someone wouldn't stop stabbing it with a blade right off the forge and all he knew…was it was all **_her_** fault.

As tears pricked stingingly at his eyes and the wind began to howl in his ears, he was just barely paying any attention to where he was running until he tripped on a slightly up-turned root. Ignoring the new stings in the scraps on his hands, Tuffnut pushed himself up, turning to sit upright, letting his tears fall free as he stared up at the sky, trying to make sense of it all.

His fairy godmother…was the reason his life was the way it was. The fairy that had cursed and doomed him when he was baby, was the closest thing to a mother he ever had? Despite himself, he let out a choked chuckle at the irony of it. Listening to the wild beats of the wind against the trees, he sobbed. News of the queen's death hurt even more now than it had when he first heard of it years ago; then, he had felt sad for the king, but now, his real mother was dead and he never got the chance to know her. His father…his father is King Hans, who he might never know.

As he sobbed, Tuffnut never noticed a shadow appearing next to him until a thud resounded in the wood around him followed by a gust of wind against his face, sending snow everywhere. Brushing the snow off, the newly discovered prince looked up in surprise to find the two-headed beast he had encountered in the Moores…the Zippleback as he remembered his fairy…Elsa, explaining it.

The two heads lowered themselves as the mighty beast approached; twin pools of deep evergreen shining at him with concern as its bat-like wings folded neatly against its back. Without thinking, Tuffnut stood and wrapped his arms around both necks of the dragon as best he could, his tears anew as their appearance instantly brought back the memories of the Moores and Elsa.

The Zippleback growled softly as its two heads moved carefully to wrap around him in its effort to return the gesture and try to comfort him. For what it had been worth, feeling their warmth and the rumbles from their purr-like growls had done little good to calm him down, but the wind stopped its howling as the young prince whispered one sentence, "Take me to the castle…please."

With a deep rumble as the two necks pulled back from their embrace, before lowering down again, allowing the human to climb on whichever neck he chose. Tuffnut gave a small smile in gratitude, climbing on to one and clung onto it tight by the horns, heartache renewed as they flew away from the only home he ever knew.

In the kingdom, the storm was less pleasant than it was in the woods. Citizens were forced inside, windows boarded and from his war room window, Hans knew what it meant. With his son's birthday only a day away, he had little doubt Elsa was up to something. With the ironworkers nearly done with the project, he knew he would be ready when she came, it just a matter of waiting.

While talking with the Master of the Ironworks, Captain Gobber and his generals, debating how to catch Elsa by surprise, he was surprised by the doors opening. One of the soldiers spoke, "Pardon the intrusion, sire, but we found this urchin by the south gate with a winged-two-headed beast."

Now that got everyone's attention, even Hans, who just barely turned his head in acknowledgement. "A dragon?" He heard one of his generals' murmur. "Two heads?" Gobber questioned.

"And that's not the fun part," The soldier added, "He claims to be the prince."

Now that made Hans turn around to inspect the person claiming to be his son and what he found brought him great pause. The boy was certainly the right age with long white hair, Elsa's hair color, dressed poorly for the weather; but what got his attention and made him sure without a doubt who it was, was his eyes. He had seen those expressive pools of silver only once before and it made his heart seize.

Tuffnut took in the man the soldier addressed, tall, donned in a dark chainmail over a dark red dress-shirt with dark green trousers that disappeared into equally dark brown boots. What sold him was the crown nestled in a mop of deep red hair and the fur cape hanging from his shoulders; this was King Hans, his father, who wasn't dead, was standing just a few feet from him, alive and breathing.

He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he cried out, "Father!" Before he could realize what he was doing, he closed the distance before anyone could stop him and threw his arms around the king's torso in a hug, startling everyone else in the room, "It's me, Tuffnut!"

All was deathly silent every man's eyes (save of course Tuffnut's) were trained to the king, waiting anxiously for his reaction. No one dared act that way towards the monarch since Queen Heather died.

All Hans could do at the moment was stand there and breathe as he comprehended what was happening. This boy, this…boy with his wife's eyes was hugging him. His wife's eyes; this was his son. And as the boy chanced a peek up at him, he saw it for sure; this really was his son.

Warmth, relief and a feeling he thought he lost long ago bloomed anew in his chest as he, slowly, returned the hug watching his strength as not to crush him, but keeping it firm, partially afraid the boy would disappear again if he wasn't careful. His action brought shocked gasps from those around him, but he presently did no care.

Gently pushing the boy back so he could properly look at him, he could easily see the resemblance between them. The lad had his chin and he was quickly reminded of his wife as he looked into those eyes, even if a bit puffy and red, he could still see so much of Heather in them in was literally painful.

Tuffnut smiled up at him as his father brushed his bangs back a little before he finally spoke, voice so low and soft, it was barely above a whisper, "You have your mother's eyes…"

The teen felt tears welling anew, glad that he had something of her. His aun…guardians, always said he looked like his father, but now he knew he had something of his mother too. It made new questions swirl around in his mind; did his mother always have that reflective light in her eyes as she thought like Kristoff always said he had? Did they storm like a dark storm when she got angry like Ruffnut said his did?

However, something clicked in Hans' head: his son was here...without the fairies... _before_ his birthday had come to an end.

Tuffnut was startled from his thoughts when Hans' expression suddenly twisted from awe, sorrow and warmth to something completely different. It was like he did an owl's 180 turn with his expression; dark, cold, angry...and boarder-lined madness.

"They brought you back too soon," Hans said his voice thick with dark anger not noticing how Tuffnut took a small step back, "I told those three idiots!"

Tuffnut felt his face scrunch up and snap at the older royal, "My aunties _aren't_ idiots!"

The guards stepped back, one letting out a gasp that mirrored the utter shocked and stunned expressions every armored man wore, including Gobber. Hans didn't seem to hear him as he turned to one of the guards that had escorted the teen in and ordered, "Get him to his room and make sure he _stays_ there!" Both nodded, getting over their shock, one took Tuffnut by the arm and began leading him out of the hall, but the white-blond teen looked back with wide, uncertain eyes as he heard the aging, possibly unstable king speak to the men around the table, "We need to be ready...Elsa's coming."

It didn't take long for the guards to get him to the room and they had pretty much threw him in, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Wait!" He shouted rushing and banging on the heavy, ornate door, "What about my friend?" But he got no answer whatsoever, making him huff out a heavy sigh before turning to inspect the room.

A fine collection of various different weapons, local and foreign, lined one wall, all well taken care of and gleaming beneath the lights. The tall, arched, narrow windows were framed with wine-red drapes decorated lightly with gold designs of swirls and leaves. The bed was draped with royal purple sheets with silver designs along the ends, the paler drapes pulled and held back with silvery ropes. The writing desk reminded Tuffnut of the one the town's magistrate used, just as heavy look, only fancier with wine-red lining on the seat and looked well-used and shelves were lined with various knickknacks and books. However, his focus was drawn to one particular detail. Sitting up on one wall, was a lovely oil-painting of a family portrait.

The father had dark auburn hair that hung over one shoulder in a braid and his silver eyes seemed to glow with wisdom and sparkle with happiness, dressed in the King's attire, a single muscled arm placed around a young woman with long, curly black hair and vibrant eyes of violet dressed lavishly in a simple scarlet gown, a royal cape draped lightly around her, giving her an elegant look as she smiled loving down at the final figure. This figure was a small girl with the same black hair as the woman dawned in a braid almost identical to the man with his silver eyes, smiling happily as she clutched his larger her hand in both her smaller ones, dressed brightly in a dress of teal and silver, the happiest expression he had ever seen on her face, she couldn't have been any older then nine.

Humming in thought as he continued to stare up at the faces, mesmerized by the happiness, the glint of light off metal made him squint and look down to find a plaque firmly welded in at the bottom of the golden, well-polished frame. Bending down a bit so he could see the reading, he murmured as he read it aloud, "King Dagur and Queen Camicazi with their seven-year-old daughter Princess Heather." It took a moment before something clicked in his head.

Wait, Princess Heather, Queen Heather. This was his mother when she was little! Meaning...these were his grandparents!

The burning pain that had dulled during the trip to the room returned with the memory that he would never meet any of them and he probably wouldn't get to know his father very well because of the clear distress fai-Elsa had put him through because of the curse. Tuffnut slowly and very carefully traced his mother's child-visage face, feeling tears prickle at his eyes as he tried to imagine how she would look all grown up to match King Hans. He had little doubt she wasn't beautiful and Hans had been right about one thing; he did have her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun dipped lower and lower beneath the mountain edge, barely peeking through the thick storm clouds as the blistering cold winds howled with sorrow through the silence and all the forest seemed to be in deep sleep. No animal was out, not one brave enough to face the blizzard.

"TUFFNUT!" Well, not exactly, none.

Another voice joined the call, "TUFFNUT!"

Astrid joined her sister's call, cupping both hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, hoping to be heard over the howls of the wind, "TUFFNUT, PLEASE, ANSWER US!"

All three sisters were bundled up in the thick fur coats and matching hats the boy had gotten them for their birthdays, trudging as best they could against the powerful wind and blinding gales of snow, hoping to find him. So far they weren't having any luck and it made them worry that he went back to the castle to reunite with his long-lost father.

"I'm worried," Anna spoke up, loud enough for her sisters to hear her over the wind as she held onto her green furred hat, "What if he's hurt? Or just can't hear us?"

Ruffnut sniffled as the cold seeped through the thickness of her orange and brown coat, "Or worse, went to the castle, I know its what I'd do."

"I guess it would be logical," Astrid sighed knowing this was all her fault for her stupid slip, "I just hope Elsa doesn't take advantage of this." The thought made all three pixies gulp and shiver, before resuming their calls, hoping they were wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

In town, every citizen was hurrying with food, clothes and wood, boarding up their windows and doors as they were pelted with the worse blizzard they've ever seen. Children cried in fear of the banging and howling of the wind, shivering along with their parents for warmth. Curtains were pulled down to make more blankets and people didn't venture far into the streets in fear of slipping on ice. Even the most happy of the town feared the worse.

From his own bedroom window, Hans could only watch with hard, dark and angry eyes as the storm trapped his people within their own homes like animals and his hatred towards Elsa only grew, unaware that it was his son causing this unnatural storm, not the snow fae.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun struggled to peer through the thick storm clouds of the near endless blizzard as three blurs of color streaked through the gales, dodging the falling snow with practiced ease. As these blurs, one green, one blue and one purple, flew, one female, high-pitched voice sliced through the silence like a knife through butter as she all but screamed with glee, "ITS SO GOOD TO BE SMALL AGAIN!"

"Isn't it?" Anna asked Ruffnut in response as the younger blonde had been the screamer as she twirled, so happy to have her wings back. As happy as she was to be back to normal, Anna had to momentarily wonder how Kristoff would react to her true form and how a relationship would bloom between them if she went back to her life as a pixie.

Dressed in winter gear with protective spells on their wings to keep them from freezing and breaking, the girls were flying as quick as possible towards the castle. Hopefully, they could get there before sun down, but the heavy snowfall was making it difficult and without someone constantly watching Tuffnut, all three pixies feared the worst.

Ruffnut turned to fly on her back so she could admire her now tiny furred boots as she squealed loudly, "Look at my feet! Ooh! I love my tiny little feet!"

Astrid barely kept herself from groaning as she rolled her eyes, looking back to snap at them, "Pay attention! We've got to find Tuff!" That helped the two younger of the trio refocus in time to avoid in-coming snowflakes as their sister fretted, "Oh, the king is going to have our heads!" The thought made all three shudder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was quiet early in the morning when young Princess Hicca was startled awake by a jolt to her side and a loud cry from her horse. With a startled snort, she shot up from her bedroll, looking around wildly, half-asleep as she took in the walls of the cave they had found when the blizzard (which had literally came out of nowhere) started. As damp as it was, it was warmer then outside and it disturbed her how well Toothless blended with the darkness around them save for his cat-like green eyes.

Wondering what woke her up, Hicca rubbed her eyes before a pair of shoes caught her attend. Shoes that shone in the dim embers like crystals. Eyes wondering upward as she finally registered what she was looking at, she found the owner of these unique shoes to be a woman just a ways little older then herself. A beautiful woman, who Hicca could easily mistake for a winter spirit for fae for her pale complexion, which also shone in the dim fire light dressed elegantly in a white, figure-flattering dress that was full-length with snow-colored lace, if it weren't for the fact she lacked the wings of a fae, but held sparkling, ice-like horns atop her white-colored head, said white hair was donned in a simple braid decorated with shimmering snowflake clips that matched her eyes. Hicca shivered beneath the stare of those impossibly cold ice-colored eyes, colder and just as indifferent as the storm that still raged outside. Clutched in one hand was a tall, ice scepter with a dark orb in its clutches that seemed to glow by itself, casting a dark light on the woman's impassive face, adding to her intimetadting

'Wait,' Hicca thought as something clicked in her head, 'White hair...Tuffnut!' She instantly stood, stumbling a bit from still being a little muddled with sleep, she glared at the distinct sound of Toothless' laugh, which made her mutter darkly, "Oh shut it, you useless equestrian." Which of course, raised an eyebrow from Elsa.

Hicca immediately paled, fearing the woman thought she meant her and quickly said, "Not talking to you! I, well, him," She point weakly at her still chuckling horse, "You really just...came out of nowhere, um...yeah...and...ugh..." She smiled weakly as she asked, "Are you Tuffnut's aunt?"

Elsa said nothing but held up her hand as the gentle, misty waves of her spelling spell swirled above her palm. All Hicca had time to do was utter a confused, yet startled, "Huh-!" Before the fairy blew the silvery dust in her face and it all went black for the young princess.

Toothless let out a startled whiny as his mistress fell backwards as her eyes lolled into her head after the fae blew that strange magic into the royal girl's face, but sagged a little in relief when that dust spread around the girl, lifting into the air as she slept peacefully, hair and gown wisping around her elegantly. He levelled the fairy with his best glare, which didn't seem to faze her one bit.

"Oh don't give me that," She chided, "I didn't turn her into an icicle, now did I?" The pure black stallion just snorted, even if she did have a point.

But taking a good look at the steed made her realize a small problem in her plan, which she voiced idly, lips pursed, "I'm going to need a horse." She looked around for an idea when her gaze fell on Kristoff, who was in raven form, perched innocently on a rock, preening his wing. She then remembered his words from before, _"Go ahead, change me into a bird or a wolf or a dog or a worm or whatever the hell you, I really don't care anymore."_ Remembering them gave her an idea that caused a small, mischievous smile to grow on her face. He  did say whatever she wanted...

Feeling eyes on him, Kristoff finally looked up from his preening to see Elsa looking at him and it was that look that usually meant she was thinking something he really wasn't going to like. Glancing around to make sure she was looking at him and not something else, he looked at her and squawked his version of 'what?' as Toothless watched the interact curiously.

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, within his new room, Tuffnut was furiously pacing, having nothing better to do as his mind finally wondered away from his questions of his newly discovered family to ones about his old one. He really hoped his aunts were okay, he knew Anna was probably sick with worry and Ruffnut was probably going to beat him over the head with the rolling pin once she got her hands on him, but what did they expect him to do after they told him the truth? And Kristoff, Tuffnut wasn't entirely sure what to think of him, surely the man had know of what Elsa had done when he was a baby, but logic prevented the teen from getting truly angry or upset, since he doubted there wasn't much the older blonde could do to stop fair-Elsa (he really had to stop doing that) without getting frozen, though it did little to snub the burn of betrayal he felt. His mind also wondered over Hicca, wishing he could see her again though he doubted it.

And of course, his mind wondered over to a certain winter fairy and Tuffnut's mind (and emotions) spiralled even further into turmoil. He didn't know to begin in his thoughts of the woman he had come so close to calling 'mother'. He couldn't even begin to try and describe how much the truth hurt, to know the woman who taught him how to control his curse was the same person who gave to him in the first place as well as being the reason he grew up his whole life without parents. It also fed how betrayed he felt that she had done this and had no heart to tell him during the time she trained him to master the magic she past on to him.

As these reminders burned into his head, memories of the fairy began to unwilling play in his mind's eyes, flashing before his real ones; how they first met in the woods when he just a toddler, how they met again within the nightly, cold beauty of the Moores, the snowball fight, their training/bonding moments; it all came back to him one after one. And all it did was increase the already unbearable and searing pain in his chest to the point he honestly thought his heart was going to explode as the cold-sting of tears trailed slowly down his cheeks and he fell to his knees.

As he sat on his knees, silently crying as he tormented himself, Tuffnut never noticed the furious storm brewing even harder then before outside in time with his growing emotions nor did he noticed the ice growing out from beneath him across the floor as it started to softly sprinkle within the room. Hands clenching, Tuffnut didn't either didn't hear or just ignored the crackling of ice as it slowly crawled up the walls, threatening to encase everything it touched; the weapons, the desk, the bed, even the potted plants and tapestries, and the family portrait.

But just as the ice started to prickle at the ends of the tapestries and the bottom of the painting's frame, faint, near incoherent voices suddenly sounded over the crackling of ice and the howls of wind. Tuffnut's head snapped up with a gasp of startled-surprise as the ice stopped its ascend and its master looked around to find the source of this sudden noise.

Sniffling as he rubbed at his tear-stained cheek, Tuffnut slowly stood and began to walk around, trying to find the source of the voices as the wind calmed oh so slightly. "Hello?" He called hesitantly, mental praying mental illness didn't get to him as well as the ice slowly receded from the wall.

He soon followed the voices to one of the lower tapestries where he pulled the silk back to find the carvings of a hidden door and pressed his ear against it despite how silly he felt when the voices suddenly stopped. He waited patiently with baited breath for some kind of sound when a dark voice suddenly hissed through the marble wall, **_"Tuffnut..."_** It was like a dark coo, almost a song sort of tone, sickly sweet with adoration and promise. Promise of what, Tuffnut didn't know, but it had him at his most curious and felt the strangest pull to follow it.

"Hello!" Tuffnut called desperately looking for a way to open it, but found nothing, no knob, no handle, nothing, "Hello! Is anyone there? Hello!"

He nearly stumbled forward into a maid when she opened the door, the handle having been on her side and she barely had time to yelp in surprise when the newly found prince barreled past her into the winding tunnels of the servants' main corridors. "You're Highness, wait!" The maid cried after but he was already turning a corner and gone when she started to step forward, one looking into the ice-floored room was enough to worry the maid into following, despite his head start.

00000000000000000000000000

Galloping out of the woods through the thick blankets of snow towards the city and castle was a tall, proud and no doubt powerful reindeer buck. Thick, powerful and deadly looking antlers adorned his head, nestling the patch of blonde color fur and his familiar, dark brown eyes burned with both determination and annoyance as he pounded his way through the vicious blizzard. Sitting on his face was an equally determined expression was Elsa, Toothless galloped next to Kristoff, impressed with the other male's ability to trudge through the thick snow and how quick he got used to his new form, and lying on the saddle was Hicca, who was still under Elsa's spell, just no longer floating and was glowing golden from another of Elsa's spell to protect the poorly dressed girl from the cold.

"Faster, Kristoff," Elsa urged as she had to squint to see the silhouette of the castle against the dark clouds of the storm, it disturbed her how Tuffnut's emotions alone were creating a storm unlike any other she had ever seen and with her special sight, she could see through them to see the sun setting, "We must go faster." Kristoff just grunted and tried to will himself to go faster.

0000000000000000000000000

After descending the second set of stairs in his pursuit of the strange, but alluring voice, Tuffnut finally paused to catch his breath and shiver as the heat of the room ran through his body. Fai-Elsa always said their cores were what kept them from overheating in times of great heat and it took him a while to figure out what she had meant by it and was now glad for it, this heat would've turn him into a puddle by now.

Taking a good look around the room he found why, it was the laundry room. All around maids were bustling about, washing, mending, hanging to dry, gossiping about and they didn't seem to notice him yet, not that he was about to complain.

But then, he heard it again, _**"Tuffnut..."**_ That voice called out to him again and he blindly followed, startling the maids as he rushed by, pushing the sheets out of his way, freezing them with his touch and his steps caused water trails to freeze and the ice slowly wound its way to the large pool where the washing was being done, causing the maids the shriek, but he never noticed.

He followed it down one last stairwell, which lead to a hall that was nearly pitch black from the lack of light. Cupping his hands, he summoned a tiny sparkle of shining ice crystals, the energy radiating from them casted a pale blue light across the area he stood in, allowing him to see better. All around was granite stone, the ceiling, the walls, the floor, it was all a dark, dull, depressing dark, almost black shade of grey, chains clinked in a small breeze and a small layer of dirt coat the floor. If anything, the light just made the place look even more depressing.

Figuring it was the dungeon, Tuffnut started forward, shifting the light to one hand to feel his way around, when he noticed something on his hand. Bringing it closer to his face, he found his index finger was pulsing slightly and it suddenly felt irritating, almost like an itch. But his attention was diverted upon hearing his name called once more, _**"Tuffnut..."**_

Without hesitation, he followed, the light acting as a signal for the very nervous maid that started to enter just as the prince started walking down another hall. Tuffnut stopped at a tall, heavy-looking metal door and felt the strangest urge to go in and it took a bit of effort, but once he got it open, Tuffnut felt his mouth fall open as he took in the sight that had been locked within the room, the energy in his hand sputtering out from his shock.

Hundreds, maybe thousands upon thousands of spinning-wheels were all stacked up upon each other in mounds all through out the room, each one just as burn, ruined and splintered beyond repair as the one before and the next and the further Tuffnut walked into the room, the more respect he felt towards his parents and the more he wanted to truly know them. They had to have loved him, you didn't love a child if you weren't willing to not just take every spinning wheel in your country, burn them and lock them a way, but also give the child up.

As he walked further into the room, Tuffnut started to feel strange. His body suddenly felt light and it felt like it was moving on its own as his vision started to get misty. As Tuffnut walked on, dark blue magic seeped out of his fingers reaching out like tentacles over the mounds, picking apart pieces from different wheels and as the teen got closer to the middle of the room, the magic slowly put the pieces together into a spinning wheel, before circling it and the wood became as good as new and the metal spindle gleam and shone in the candle light like it was never destroyed, and Tuffnut became entranced with it, his heart beat started to race.

0000000000000000000000

Elsa gripped Kristoff's fur tight as her own heart started to speed up and the sun started to touch the mountain peeks. Dread started to build up in her.

000000000000000000000

Tuffnut himself wasn't entirely sure what was going on as his sight seemed to zero-in on the wheel or more pacifically, the spindle, but he just knew he had to touch the smooth, shiny metal if just to know if it was as smooth as it looked. And before Tuffnut realized it, his arm was up and his hand out to touch it.

As he inched closer, a voice started to speak in his head, he recognized it as Elsa, he just didn't remember when he heard her say this phrase, _"He will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel..."_ Prick his finger? Why would he prick his finger? _"Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday..."_

00000000000000000000

Elsa was hearing it too as they galloped on, no where close to the castle and it only made the dread and horror inside of her grow to an un-imaginable point, _"And fall into a sleep like death..."_

0000000000000000000

Sleep like...Tuffnut's mind could just barely register the words as his hand lowered toward the spindle and barely seemed to notice the small sting as the tip of his finger pressed onto the tip of the spindle.

 _"No power on earth can break it...a sleep like death."_

A single drop of blood trickled down the spindle as Tuffnut's eyes rolled back into his head and he fall to the ground.

At the same time, Kristoff reared in surprise when Elsa suddenly jolted as if punched in the stomach and it honestly felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, but she knew better. Despite wishing she was wrong, she knew exactly what had happened; her curse had been completed.

Toothless looked at the two curiously, but all Elsa could say was, "Its done..." The ice fae allowed herself to fall against the powerful neck, startling the bird-turned-to many creatures to count once more, but made Kristoff's eyes widened further was the sensation of ice cold tear soaking into his fur as he felt Elsa shake against his neck: she was crying.

It took a moment for Kristoff to realize what happened and he felt his as if she had turned his heart to ice and broke it into pieces. His Tuffnut, his sweet, loving, adventurous little nephew...was under the spell. Tears fell from Kristoff's eyes as well as he let out a mourning cry.

And within the dark dungeon, when the maid finally found her new found prince, she fell to her knees next to him and cried as well and as she did, she never noticed the blue tinge growing on his lips as his breath slowed.

* * *

 **Oh no, poor Tuffnut! Poor Elsa! Poor Kristoff!...poor Hicca too now that I think on it;)! Lol, I can just imagine her, slung across Toothless back, fast asleep! I know its bad to laughter after that ending, but c'mon, her meeting Elsa was just that funny!**

 **And Kristoff's new form! I thought about just making him a golden horse for the sake of the Maleficent movie, but I thought it might be a cool way of giving Sven a spot in the show, even if just in cameo (short of), let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also, not a bad job on the little father/son reunion, so-to-speak and our bumbling trio. I'm still deciding wheather this is Anna/Kristoff or Elsa/Kristoff...if I wasn't so sure it would be two-timing or selfish I'd let him have both!**

 **I'm thinking of giving Toothless his dragon form in the fight scene along with Kristoff, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Anyways, on to the reviews!**

 **First off, to my ever lovely and faithful viewer pokeyoftheshadows now : first I want to say, nice name change, as unexpected as it is, its really nice. In fact, I call it lovely. Second of all, sorry (not really) but I'm staying true to Maleficent remember? If your crying over this, you must've been hysterical during the actual movie, not to be mean or anything. Anyways, I'm sorry, but someone must do this job, even if it hurts someone and yeah, poor them, feel even worse for them now. And I'm glad you like Hicca...I get the feeling I lost some viewers picking her, but still, I think she gives the story a little something, if you know what I mean, and I'm glad you like them together so much. As for the grammer, thanks, I really need to get a co-writer! As for the trio, yeah, I can see them to;)! LOL! And to be honest, that was my favorite part too, hope this chapter gives you chills!**

 **And of course, to the also faithful, Sammael29: I'm glad you like her, I think its a good twist too, plus I find undeniably adorable! Common they're cute together! Not enough stories of them! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and I'm looking forward to more of that story, so ya better update it! And don't worry, it'd take the FBI to make me stop writing...and I'm serious on that.**

 **Now, on to my little poll:**

 **The Cinderella movie is up to 4,**

 **Jack the Giant Slayer is right behind in 2,**

 **With Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters in third with only 1 vote,**

 **And Inside Out is in the dust with zero, personally, I've been thinking of changing it to something of a Viking or Dragon version of the Lion King or Beauty and the Beast, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Wow, that was a lot to type, anyways, please review and vote, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back, sorry to those waiting so patiently (or impatiently) for this update, I've just been so busy helping my family with the move and there's no internet at our new place, so I couldn't do much work on my stories. But, I'm back and I'm ready to work and work hard. Now, on with our story!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the party of two enchanted beings, out-cold princess and horse to reach the town and Elsa had to wince at the sight. As much as she loved seeing her season and element flourishing unrelentlessly, this was much, even for her. Ice must've been coating every surface, be it what little street could be seen through the thick snow, the roofs of the houses or the walls of the houses themselves. Each roof was virtually buried under thick piles of snow and was lined with sharp icicles that reminded them of the stones that lined the top of the cave Elsa had retrieved Hicca from. Though, not long after feeling the curse become complete, the storm had slowed itself to a stop and now, though there was no snowfall, the cloud-filled sky filled the town with a dismal, depressing, sorrow-filled air.

After getting off his back, Elsa changed Kristoff back into his human-form; they got Hicca off Toothless' back, Elsa using her magic to levitate the princess and Kristoff pulling the girl's limp hand to get her to move with them. Toothless was reluctant to stay put, especially in this cold, but one look from Elsa got him listening.

No sooner did they get to the castle gate, they both knew something was very wrong. No matter which way they looked, they didn't see one guard, a very big contrast to what Kristoff remembered from his last spy-mission. It didn't take long for Kristoff to voice his suspicion, "He withdrew the guards; he's waiting for you in there!"

Elsa, for what she was worth, really didn't care at this point, even as he added, "If you go in those walls, you won't come back alive!" As far as she was concerned, she deserved whatever plan of revenge Hans had cooked up for her as soon as their paths crossed after all these years. Something told her it would be the last time they would, but after what she had put Tuffnut through, she didn't care.

Kristoff, however, had a very different opinion. Yes, he hadn't been entirely on the whole curse thing from the start and he should've stopped her or be more vocal, but that was besides the point. It was clear to him that Elsa had learned her lesson and deeply regretted her actions; that Tuffnut's turning on her hurt her much more then she had let on. As far as he was concerned, she didn't deserve any of the extreme, most likely deadly scheme the king had waiting for his mistress in the large castle; he didn't want her to die.

Elsa, also didn't want him to suffer, so in response to his words, she said in a simple, yet distant tone, the memories of the christening haunting her, "Then don't come...it isn't your fight." That said, she walked on, seemingly oblivious to the look of angered-disbelief on Kristoff's face, until he suddenly got in front of her and, boldly, grabbed her by the arms with a fierce look on his face as he all but yelled at her, "Like hell it isn't my fight, Elsa!"

She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he continued, "You made me apart of this long ago when you first turned me into a man!" He took a breath to calm himself down and gave her a pleading face, keeping his voice firm, but she could hear a desperate tone to it, " _ **I**_ don't want you to die, Elsa."

The sincerity of his words made Elsa feel warm, warmer than any of his previous gestures of concern ever did and she was sure it was showing on her face. With her own deep breath to fight down the redness on her face, she silently pushed him back and walked past him, eyes steel as she keep her gaze on her path ahead, once again apparently oblivious to the look of now complete disbelief on her companion's face as a certain, nearby, watching black horse snickered under his breath.

The blonde male let out a disbelieving snort, "Thank you!" Taking Hicca's arm once again to guide her after the ice fairy, the man mumbled grumpily, "Thank you, Kristoff! I can't do this without you, Kristoff! You're so good to me, Kristoff!"

They were barely halfway across the bridge when Elsa suddenly said, "I can hear you; I hope you know."

Meanwhile, within the prince's room, Hans stood by his son, face emotionless, yet his thoughts were doing marathons and his emotions, as unstable as both were, weren't doing any better. There, in the bed, laid his son, his only son. Not a day back into his life and again, gone in an instant. Elsa's curse had come true and the boy was motionless and made no response when Hans, desperate upon seeing him like this at first, tried to shake him awake. He had failed his boy, who he'll never get to know and he had failed Heather...again.

The sound of the door opening made him finally look away to see a pair of guards marching with a certain tiny trio. The three gasped. Laying in the bed was Tuffnut, skin paler then they remembered, almost like death, eyes closed and he didn't so much as stir to their and the guards' entrance. Elsa's curse had come true.

Anna couldn't stop herself from giving a soft cry, "Tuffnut..." Astrid placed a comforting arm around her youngest sister, despite being unable to remove her horrified eyes from the sight before her.

"Look at him..." Hans spoke in a broken voice as he returned his face to his son's sleeping face, it wasn't peaceful, it wasn't in pain or even scrunched up as if having a nightmare, just...asleep, "Look at what you've done..."

Ruffnut, despite the situation, couldn't help to point out in an optimistic way, "He is...only sleeping..." Astrid instantly rounded a glare at the straw-blonde pixie, clearly unimpressed with her attempt.

Hans, however, looked up to stare at them for a moment, before speaking in a soft, but dangerous voice, "He's only...sleeping...you say." It made the maids flinch back, eyes wide with fear as Ruffnut nodded with a nervous smile.

Hans walked around the bed, giving a small, demented chuckle, as if discussing the weather, "He's only sleeping..." As he got closer to the pixies, they hovered back, frightened, as his face twisted darkly with anger as he said crossly, "He's only sleeping...forever!"

"But..." Anna spoke up quietly as she hovered forward, "But what about the kiss?"

Astrid immediately agreed energy renewed as she tapped on her cheek in agreement, "Yes, true love's kiss!" They looked desperate for a way to not only fix their mistake, but also help free their pseudo-nephew from his curse.

Hans once again cursed himself for his past mistakes, for his idiocy and letting his ambitious nature, as well as Elsa as memories of his childhood with the ice fairy flashed through his head. Deep down, he wished he could turn back time so he could fix all this, but his anger and pride keep that small feeling trapped down deep within the back of his mind. All that was left in him was anger and hate.

"True love..." Hans said shaking his head lightly, remembering his own kiss with Elsa, "True love doesn't exist."

But Ruffnut wasn't ready to give up as she protested, "But it's his only chance...!" She quickly curtsied, adding hastily, "You're Majesty!"

Annoyed and unable to stand them any longer, Hans growled as he swung at the green-clad pixie, making her shriek in pain and her sisters gasp as she fell. Luckily, Ruffnut was able to catch herself before she got too close to the ground, hovering back up a bit as her sisters rushed to her.

As they watched Hans and the guards leave, the trio had to wonder villain was. Elsa or Hans?

Meanwhile, Elsa had just turned a corner when she suddenly stopped, eyes wide with both shock and alarm, causing Kristoff to bump into her. "Elsa, why did yo..." He trailed off once he looked ahead into the corridor and his eyes widened in shock at what he found.

Dozens, maybe hundreds, of long, deadly-sharp spires of pitch-black iron decorated the corridor all the way to the other end. They projected every which-way, up, down, left, right, ceiling, floor, walls, resembling branches upon branches of bramble thorns. It would take a pixie, Elsa grimaced to realize, to get through. It appears taking her wings wasn't the only thing Hans took advantage of from their past.

Kristoff instantly looked at her worriedly, which he voiced, "Mistress...?" But Elsa schooled her own worry with her usual emotionless mask as she walked on, carefully moving through the dangerous display of metal. Kristoff sighed and followed, also being careful, even if iron couldn't burn him, those spires were still sharp enough to cut or stab.

They were just reaching the halfway point when a gasp made his head snap away from a particularly sharp point near his neck to see Elsa shy away from a piece that was glowing an insidious red from where her arm rubbed against it. She hissed in pain as the burn slowly dulled. She really did need to give Hans credit: he really knew how to make her life painful.

After finally getting through the corridor of iron spires, Elsa reached a corner and peered around it to spy a guard positioned at what she had to guess was Tuffnut's bedroom door. Getting an idea, she turned Hicca around in mid-air, so the princess was floating with her back to the floor.

A noise got the guard's attention and when he turned to look, he was startled to see a young girl floating mid-air. When he went to investigate, he was soon met with a swing of a certain ice staff, getting the blue gem right between the eyes, knocking him out cold.

As he slumped to the floor, Elsa emerged with a rather satisfying look on her face, followed by Kristoff, who looked impressed as he grabbed Hicca again. "Nice one," He complemented. She gave the smallest quirk of a smile, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, in Tuffnut's room, Ruffnut and Anna both sat on either side of the double doors, while Astrid was flying back and forth between them and Tuffnut, trying to think. "What are we going to do?" Ruffnut asked depressedly.

"Well, we can't just give up, now can we?" Astrid retorted clearly stressed, "Come on, girls!"

"But we don't even know where to start!" Ruffnut protested, "We did a pretty good job keeping him distant from others and what girls he did meet, he didn't show any romantic interest in!"

Anna sighed, thinking of Kristoff as she added, "True love doesn't just fall from trees, ya know?" Astrid sighed in agreement to both of them.

At this moment, Kristoff and Elsa just finished positioning Hicca in front of the doors, so she wouldn't be able to see them from their hiding spot from the curtained corner. No sooner did Elsa snap her fingers, Hicca jolted awake with a snap of her eyes, she only had a second to look around, very confused, before shrieking as she fell to the ground.

The shriek, along with the sound something hitting the ground, instantly caught the pixies attention as the younger two looked at each other in confusion and Astrid raised an eyebrow. Anna and Ruffnut quickly flew up to the handles and used as much strength as they could muster to pull them open, revealing Hicca slowly picking herself up from the floor, very confused and a little startled.

"Where...where am I?" Hicca asked confused as she took in her surroundings.

Anna offered a polite smile as she answered, "In King Hans' castle."

"King..." Hicca muttered as she stood, dusting herself, "How did I get here? One moment I was back in the cave with Toothless, then I am here...though, can't say I can complain," The pixies looked at each other in confusion as they listened to her, "Seeing how I am suppose to be here."

Astrid raised an eyebrow in suspicion of the girl, hovering forward as she demanded, "Why did you come?"

"My father sent me, to see King Hans," Hicca replied, "To request my cousin's return home."

"Who are your father and cousin?" Astrid asked. "King Stoick of Berk, a kingdom south of here," Hicca revealed fixing her hair as it had gotten messed up from her fall, "My cousin is the Master of the Ironworkers, Snotlout Jorgenson." It was then they spied her head-ring as the light was reflected off one of the emeralds.

All three pixies instantly looked at each other with wide, excited smiles as they exclaimed as one, "A princess!" They just couldn't believe their luck; a princess of all girls appearing at Tuffnut's door was too good of a dream come-true at the moment, but even Astrid was too excited and desperate to look the gift in the horse's mouth.

They instantly flew forth, Anna pulling on the startled girl's skirt, while Astrid pulled on one of her billowed-sleeves to get her into the room, while Ruffnut pushed her in from behind. Despite Hicca trying to question them all she got was excited chatter between the three, while did nothing to ease her confusion. Meanwhile, Elsa and Kristoff watched all this from their hiding spot and waited until they were well in the room before sneaking into the room themselves.

"Will you-!" Hicca finally started to shout as she pulled/pushed to the bed, but cut herself off when she saw who was lying on it, only adding to her confusion, "Wait...Tuffnut?" She wondered how her new friend had gotten all the way to the castle and his death-like appearance not only worried her, but disturbed her as well. She never seen someone so pale and she was curious how his lips were so blue.

She barely heard one of the pixies, Anna, saying to the others in wonder, "She knows him..."

"What..." Hicca breathed as she sat next to him, gently brushing back a strand of hair, immediately pulling back at how cold his skin was when her fingers brushed against his forehead, "What happened to him?" She looked at them confused and concerned, "Why is he sleeping? And why is he so cold?"

"He's trapped in an enchantment, I'm afraid," Astrid explained, "He was cursed when he was born."

"Part of it was being give power over winter and all that identified with it," Anna added, "The other part is being forced to sleep if he pricks his finger before sunset today."

Hicca reminded silent as she took their words in. In stunned her to learn he had powers over ice and snow, and wondered if that had anything to do with the eternal winter, but reframed from asking. She failed to see how such powers could be a curse, having always admired the beauty of winter, but she understood not all shared the same opinion. She returned gazing down at the sleeping prince, despite finding how he was sleeping disturbing, she could find a little peace in his expression, since he didn't seem to be in pain, in fact, in the fire-light, she found herself mesmerized by how his hair shone like snow in moonlight.

Anna smiled at the look on Hicca's face, much like the looks girls in the village would give Tuffnut, but at the same time, more gentle, more sincere and gentle, and asked her, "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

Hicca couldn't help but blush a little as she found herself agreeing with the blue pixie, "He's the most amazing person I've ever met..." She flushed darker at her own words, but didn't take them back.

What no one knew was Elsa and Kristoff had snuck into the room, quiet as ever, and were hiding behind the changing screen in the corner. Feeling bold again, Ruffnut asked with a wide smirk, "Do you want to kiss him?" Astrid took a moment to glare at her sister once again despite the fact they needed that to happen to wake him up, she just wished her middle sister had more tact.

"I just barely know him!" Hicca said as she looked at them, somewhat scandalously, "We only met yesterday!"

Ruffnut groaned, "Ever heard of love at first sight?" She grunted as Astrid's elbow dug into her side.

"Kiss him!" Anna urged getting well out of Astrid's reach, "Go on!"

Elsa watched with baited breath as the girl leaned down, but paused in thought, before asking as she straightened a little, "Are you...sure this won't just make things worse?"

Both Kristoff and the pixies groaned in response, the three girls being the only ones to all but scream both their exasperation and desperation, "KISS HIM!"

Hicca leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tuffnut's lips. The pixies, Kristoff and Elsa watched anxiously as she pulled back for some kind of sign but after a few moments, nothing happened. Elsa closed her eyes with a heavy heart, she should've known.

Ruffnut gave an upset, frustrated cry, "You must've not done it properly!" Astrid nodded in agreement, "It's supposed to be true love's kiss!"

With disappointed sighs, the girls proceeded to push/pull a once again startled Hicca out of the room with Anna saying, "I was so sure she was the one!"

"Hey!" Hicca yelped as she was forced toward the door, "What on earth are you doing?"

Astrid sighed, "We'll just have to keep looking!" She closed the doors behind them, determined to find a way to save Tuffnut.

Once they were gone, Kristoff allowed himself to let out a sound of shocked-disappointment mixed with disbelief as he leaned back against the wall, confused why it didn't work. "I told you..." Elsa suddenly spoke so quiet and upset it pulled at his heart as he looked at her to see her heartbroken expression, though who she was talking to, herself or him was a mystery as she walked out of hiding.

Kristoff stayed beside the changing screen, giving Elsa the space she needed given the circumstances of the moment as she walked up to stand by Tuffnut's bedside. It was really at moments like this he wished he did something different.

Elsa didn't even try to hold back her tears as she looked down at the boy who taught her to feel again; he looked so...dead, it made everything in her hurt. It was like she lost her wings again, but worse. Leaning her staff against one of the bed posts, Elsa sat down where Hicca had previously sat and gently cupped his cheek, even she could feel how cold his skin was and it made her shiver.

"I won't even try...to ask for your forgiveness..." Elsa whispered not caring how broken and defeated she sounded in her own ears as the tears started to trickle down her face, "Because what I've done to you...someone so innocent and caring...who did _nothing_ wrong...is unforgivable..."

Kristoff looked away as she let out a sob, "I was just...so lost...in my pain, my anger...so swept up in my revenge..." She gently brushed back his bangs, "Dear Tuffnut..." She chuckled a little at the irony, "You stole...what was left of my heart when I thought there was nothing left to take...and I can't even hate you for it..." She sobbed again, "And now...you're gone forever..."

Kristoff was crying silently from his spot by the changing screen, remembering back to when Tuffnut was just a small child, playing chase with him as a bird, laughing gleefully without a care in the world. He could still remember when the boy was just a small infant, when he first brought him that milk-flower. He never thought he could care for child the way he had for Tuffnut and now, he was gone.

Elsa let out a shaky breath, before promising the boy, "I swear to you...that _**nothing**_ will _ever_ harm you again, so long as I live..." She couldn't help the tiniest smile as she remembered the smile on his face when she offered to let him live with her in the Moors, "And there won't be a day...when I won't miss your smile..." Elsa then placed a motherly kiss on his forehead.

Kristoff closed his eyes tight, not wanting this to be goodbye as Elsa stood and turned to leave, when something happened. A small, pale, baby blue light shone from within Tuffnut's chest before the blue tint on his lips slowly faded away and his skin regained a healthy color. Kristoff noticed the light and looked up in surprise and gasped softly when there was a sudden movement.

Then just as Elsa took a step, a very familiar voice was heard from behind her, whispering a warm, sincere whisper, "Hello, mother..."

Elsa gasped as her heart skipped a beat; eyes widening in shock, she knew that voice all too well, but it wasn't possible. But when she turned around, she didn't see death-white skin or blue lips or closed eyes. Tuffnut was awake, smiling warmly at her.

She couldn't help the short, but relieved and very happy sigh that escaped her, tears beginning anew, but for a different reason as her heart warmed to the point she thought it burst. Not only was Tuffnut awake, but he called her mother. Not fairy godmother, not godmother, mother.

Elsa smiled a warm, watery smile as she said back, "Hello, _lite snødyr._ "

Unable to contain herself, she hurried over and pulled him into a hug, making Tuffnut smile more as he returned it. From his spot, Kristoff was smiling like loon himself as he said softly to himself, "And there you have it...true love."

* * *

 **And there we have it, the new chapter! Sorry if its a little short, but I wanted to make that scene its own chapter and I was ready to cry by the time I got it finished. Tuffnut's back! And he called Elsa 'mother' as in 'mom', not fairy godmother! Elsa's happy again after having a bit of a cry. Bad Hans! Hitting Ruffnut like that! Oh and those three, aah, they'll never cease making me laugh and can't say Hicca didn't try. I hope everyone likes the chapter!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **First to Sammael29: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I just hope this one lives up to the same expectations, despite being much shorter then my other chapters.**

 **And, of course, to my other ever faithful viewer, : I can kinda agree, the old one kinda had a gloomy feel to it and that just isn't how I'd describe you at all from what I've read in your reviews. Some how, I'm not surprised by the whole crying at your laptop thing, don't why, but I'm not. I'm glad you like Hicca so much and hope you like her in this one, and to be honest, I didn't think I made her character so well. As for the feels, its kinda of what I focus on for the most part of my stories apart from the whole transgression, don't know why. I'm glad you like Sven's little cameo! Also, I hope you like this chapter in general and I'm looking forward to your next review, however soon it might be, I just hope you're not put off by the shortness.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I have poll news for my next crossover: for now, the new Cinderella(or Cinderfella as the case might be), is still in the lead of the polls with four, while Jack and the Giant Slayer is second with two, followed by Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters with one and Inside Out is still at zero.**

 **Well, till next time my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Twist

**I hope you guys like this surprise twist in the story!]**

* * *

 _The first thing he was conscious of...was that it was cold. He never knew what the cold was like before, but now, he did; it was a sharp, biting, tingling, almost prickling sensation that washed all over him. And that was all he could feel, from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes and fingers. He could only feel...cold._

 _The next thing he noticed was that it was dark. All around him...it was pitch black. It wasn't just shadow, everything was just...black and dark. Like someone snuffed out the sun. He couldn't see anything just...darknesss._

 _Then he realized he was alone. There was literally nothing. No wall he could see, no furniture, no door nor window and there was no one. He couldn't see nor could he hear...anything. No footsteps or faint voices, not even a whisper of wind or his own breath. There was just...nothing._

 _He was cold and he was alone in the dark. And he realized...he was scared._

 _He wanted his aunts to suddenly cut through the nothingness and wake him up from this strange...nightmare? Vision? He wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He wanted his uncle, his Pretty Bird, to suddenly squawk in his ear to let him know he wasn't alone. He...he wanted his Godmother._

 _Then, suddenly, a sharp chuckle cut through the silence like a knife,_ _ **"You sure you want them around?"**_

 _He leapt in surprise and suddenly found himself able to turn around. His voice was then caught in his throat._

 _It...it was like he was staring into a mirror._

 _He was staring...at his own face, yet...it wasn't him. That was his angular face and sharp, silver eyes, but it wasn't him. This boy's hair was long strands of jet-raven hair that glowed ominously beneath the otherworldly, dark blue light that radiated off him, and was pulled back into a ponytail. In place of his favorite tunic was a dark blue dress shirt with a high collar under a lighter vest and his trousers were black like his hair._

 _This boy was grinning widely with a sort of smug-knowing, arms crossed triumphantly across his chest, a thick air of mystery around as the light flickered like fire. He wasn't sure what he was seeing._

 _Who...? Was the only thing that was able to cross his mind._

 _The boy tilted his head a little, speaking again,_ _ **"Isn't it obvious?"**_ _The mirror image raised a hand and pressed it against its chest,_ _ **"I,"**_ _Using the same hand, it motioned to him, adding as it grin seemed to grow wider,_ _ **"Am you."**_

 _He blinked in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was this really some otherworldly version of himself or some kind of trick? He couldn't see for sure. All he knew was that he wanted..._

" _ **You sure that's what you want, though?"**_ _Its voice resounded all around as the light darkened,_ _ **"I thought you were mad at them for keeping secrets from you."**_

 _He then heard his Aunt Ruffnut's voice in his ears,_ _"We're sorry, but...you're parents aren't coming back..."_

 _His chest stung at the false revelation he was told when they finally deemed him old enough to understand why he was with three aunts instead of parents like other kids. It added to the burning anger he remembered feeling, burning like a fire. A warm fire._

 _He then heard his Aunt Anna's voice,_ _"We're sorry, we've had to keep this from you."_

 _Keep from him. It made his chest hurt at the reminder his whole life, from literally day one, had been one deceit after another._

 _Then it was Aunt Astrid,_ _"It was for your own good."_

 _His own good. Didn't he have the right to decided what was good for him?_

 _The boy before him smirked,_ _ **"See? I thought you hated them."**_

 _Hated? He blinked. He didn't hate his aunts. They were just doing what they thought was best for him and weren't they acting under orders?_

" _ **Oh, right,"**_ _The boy mockingly seemed sad at a revelation,_ _ **"You don't hate them,"**_ _Its grin returned,_ _ **"You hate...her."**_

 _Instantly, his Godmother's voice began to ring out around him:_

 _"There is an evil in this word.""They were strong.""And they never fought it, not even once.""There is an evil in this world."_

 _He wanted to cover his ears and block out her voice. Stop was the only word that repeated itself over and over in his mind._

 ** _"Why stop?"_** _The mirror image asked him, **"I thought you hated her. She's the reason we grew up without parents, without knowing why we had to be kept hidden from the world, why we freeze everything that we touch."**_

 _It wasn't yelling or shouting and he kind of wished that it was, if anything to drown out her voice. He didn't want to hate her, but all those lies that had been told for all these years, it stung. It hurt. It really hurt._

 ** _"Oh, look,"_** _The image suddenly drawled, turning its head upwards, **"Speak of the she-devil and she'll appear."**_

 _He found himself looking in the same direction, his neck screaming and pinching in protest and he blinked. There she was, standing over him and...was she...crying?_

 _Her eyes were a puffy and rimmed with red. There was just so much...sorrow in those once calm, collected and beautiful blue eyes. But why would she cry for him? Didn't she finally get what she wanted?_

 _"I won't even try...to ask for your forgiveness..."_

 _Once again he blinked. Her? Ash him for forgiveness? Why would she? She got what she wanted didn't she? Why bother-?_

 _"Because what I've done to you...someone so sweet and caring...who did **nothing** wrong...is unforgivable."_

 _Well, at least she acknowledged the fact what she done was reprehensible. Wait, sweet and caring. Shouldn't she be calling him the spawn of the man who robbed her of a priceless gift? Shouldn't she be mocking him? Berating him? Honestly, any of that would be better that watching her broken and defeat expression look ready to cry once more. It only added to the pain that tore at his chest like a knife._

 _He felt something then. Something...warm. It was a sudden bump against his chest from the inside. A heartbeat, perhaps? It gave another fierce beat and the rest of him felt...agonizingly painful as she gave a soft sob._

 _"I was just...so lost...in my pain, my anger...so swept up in my revenge..."_

 _He never wanted to hug someone as badly as he did right now. He couldn't bring himself to care of how much the pain learning about the truth about her and what she had done had caused him. He just..._

 ** _"Why?"_** _His mirror image asked arching an eyebrow, **"I thought you hated her for causing all your problems."**_

 _"Dear Tuffnut...you stole...what was left of my heart when I thought there was nothing left to take...and I can't even hate you for it."_

 _There went another of those strange bumps in his chest. Then he felt something...warm...running down his face._

 _"And now...you're gone forever..."_

 _No, no he wasn't gone. She was looking right at him. He wanted to scream, cry, shout, anything, but his mouth refused to budge. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and apologize over and over for running off like he had instead of being an adult and hearing her out._

 ** _"So..."_** _The mirror image said with a rather blank expression, **"Can you really forgive her? After causing you to grow up without parents? With powers you had to go to her in order to control?"**_

 _"I swear to you...that **nothing** will _**ever** _harm you, so long as I live..."_

 _He knew the answer to that question. Just as he knew why he had to wake up. Why he needed to see her smile. To see her eyes bright with happiness again._

 _"And there won't be a day...when I won't miss your smile..."_

 _Those bumps in his chest slowly picked up in speed as a sudden warmth spreed through him. A radiant white light flooding everything..._

Slowly, almost painfully, a pair of molten silver eyes creaked open, squinting a little from the fire light flooding his senses. His body...it didn't feel painful anymore. A little stiff maybe, but not cold or mind-numbing.

When his eyes adjusted, he caught the white dress as he took the fact she was starting to walk away from him. His fairy godmother was walking away from him, thinking her curse would last forever. _**No,**_ He heard his mirror image whisper in his mind, **_Not fairy godmother anymore._**

He couldn't help the tiny smile that fell on his face as he whispered out with all his heart, "Hello, mother..."

There, he finally said it and he couldn't be more happier.

She couldn't have turned around any quicker, eyes full of both shock and hope, before welling up in relieved-happiness as a teary smile pulled at her lips as she replied, voice just as soft, "Hello, _lite snodyr._ "

A small chuckle escaped his throat when she hurried to his side and pulled him into a tight hug, as if afraid he'd fall back asleep again if she let of, making him smile softly as he returned it with as much love and care. "I'm sorry...I'm so, _so_ sorry..." She whispered through her near silent sobs into his hair. He gently combed his fingers through her hair like she would for him whenever he got particularly upset, whispering back with all his sincerity, "I know..."

His ears twitched as he caught his uncle saying something out of his line of sight, but couldn't make out exactly what the older male was saying. Turning his head a little, he caught sight of his uncle, who was currently smiling widely with overly clear relief and happiness, wiping at his eyes. He winced a little, realizing how many people he probably scared, but tried to move past it.

Opening up an arm toward the older blonde, he gave a rueful grin as he spoke loud enough to be heard by him, "Get over here, Pretty Bird."

His uncle didn't hesitate in rushing across the room and throwing his arms around both of them, holding them tight and close.

Tuffnut couldn't help but smile more as he relaxed into the two of them; he was finally home.

* * *

 **Surprise! I hope you like my surprise twist!**

 **I just couldn't help it, I just had to try my hand at a sort of insight of how Aurora might've been during the curse from her point of view. Well, at least, my idea of how it was anyway. I hope you guys like it, I just had to give it a try, so try and be nice, well, clearly you don't have too, but you get my idea.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to quickly announce that I'll be closing the poll of my next Frozen/HTTYD crossover once I post the chapter after this one, which, if things go how I want them to, should be up some time next week or during the following weekend, so those who haven't voted yet, best do it now.**

 **And on that note, here are the current results:**

 **The Cinderella Movie is up to 4 votes.**

 **Jack the Giant Slayer has 2 votes.**

 **Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters are still holding third with only one vote.**

 **And Inside Out still has nothing.**

 **Its a fair guess that I might be doing Cinderella(or fella) next, but there's still plenty of time for more votes, so who knows?**

 **Anyways, on to my faithful and beautiful viewers:**

 **First off, to Sammael29: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Of course it was going to be Elsa breaking her own curse, cause, not only is it good irony, it sticks as close to the Maleficent movie as I want it to be. I hope you like this one, be honest with me and I hope you'll keep giving reviews when I start my next crossover.**

 **And to, um, do you mind if I call you MuseSwan? Cause every time I use your actual author name it just disappears: I'm so glad you love this chapter and Hicca, its one of my favs and I was honestly concerned with shortness, just like am with this one. I hope you like this one too. Yeah and I agree, Hans does need a life, can you guess who I'm going to make him in my Cinderella(or fella) fic if I'm doing it next? I'm glad you like my take into writing the story, I'm just weak to detailing. Let me know what you think!**

 **Till next time my lovelies!**


End file.
